Problème simplement compliqués
by lauratenebra
Summary: suite de la saison 4 vu par moi. Emma a disparut et personne ne sait comment l'aider car la dague n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. la seul solution pour sauver Emma est de rammener le magicien à Storybrook. Comment faire?
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Emma vient de disparaître laissant tous les habitants de Storybrook sans voix et dans la peur. Blanche neige a pris la dague du darkone en appelant désespérément sa fille, mais Emma n'apparait pas devant elle, pendant trois jours durant Blanche neige appele Emma, sans dormir ni manger et cela inquiète David.

Quand il entre dans l'appartement, après avoir déposé Henri chez Régina et Neal chez Granny, il voit sa femme assise sur le canapé avec le satané couteau dans les mains entrain de prononcé le nom de leur fille encore et encore.

-Il faut que tu dormes, nous la retrouverons, rassures-toi. Et puis tu sais que dans notre famille on se retrouve toujours, dit David en souriant à Snow.

-Alors pourquoi elle ne vient pas me voir ou toi, ou Henri. Elle ne répond même pas a l'appel de la dague, répond Snow les larmes aux yeux.

-L'apprenti nous a dit que la dague pouvais mettre plusieurs jours avant d'avoir le dessus sur le darkone, il faut être patient, mais pour cela tu as besoin de dormir et de manger. Se n'est pas en te rendant malade qu'Emma reviendra, en sachant que...

-Que quoi ? Demande Snow en voyant son mari garder le silence.

-En sachant que ce n'est plus totalement notre Emma. Les ténèbres vont prendre le dessus sur elle comme ils l'ont déjà fait.

-Et elle est déjà revenu à nous, Hook y est arrivé, dit Snow en se levant du canapé.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce ne sont pas les mêmes ténèbres qui ce sont emparé d'elle cette fois et que ce sera plus dur de retrouver notre Emma.

-Mais pas impossible, souffle Snow. J'ai tellement peur pour elle.

-Comme nous tous, dit David en prenant sa femme dans les bras.

-Les autres n'ont pas peur pour Emma, ils ont peur pour eux, dit Snow en se dégageant des bras de son mari.

-Pas tous et tu le sais, raccroches toi à eux et pas aux autres.

-Réchauffer le repas ? Demande Snow.

-Régina a fait des lasagne pour elle et Robin hier soir et comme il en restait, elle me les a offert en sachant que tu n'aurais pas la tête à cuisiner.

-Je vais aller dormir, dit Snow en partant dans la direction de son lit tout en gardant la dague avec elle.

David ne la suit pas, même si il est sûr qu'elle ne va pas dormir ou peu, mais juste le fait de la savoir allongé dans le lit et dans le calme, le rassure. Il faut vraiment que l'apprenti trouve un moyen de retrouver Emma avant qu'il n'arrive un autre malheur.

Pendant ce temps dans la bibliothèque de la maison du magicien, Belle est dans les rayons et recherche désespérément l'un d'eux. Quand elle trouve enfin un volume sur la magie, elle le prend avant de le poser sur le chariot, qui est déjà bien plein, avant de pousser ce dernier au fond de la bibliothèque.

« Alors ? Demande l'apprenti en s'approchant de Belle.

-Ce sont les derniers, j'en ai bien peur, dit Belle en posant une vingtaine de livres sur une grande table de travail où se trouve plusieurs fées en train de lire des livres volumineux. Avez vous trouvé quelque chose ?

-Rien pour le moment, le magicien ne note pas tout dans les livres. Cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux, répond l'apprenti.

-Comment ça ? Demande Belle alors que la fée bleue s'approche.

-Si tous les secrets de la magie étaient écrit dans les livres, tout le monde y aurait accès et ce serait la fin de tous les mondes, dit Blue. Nous n'avons rien trouvé.

-Et nous ne trouverons rien, dit l'apprenti. Le magicien doit venir ici pour nous aider.

-Appelons le, dit Belle.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, répond l'apprenti. Je ne sais même pas si il est dans ce monde.

-Nous devons au moins essayer, Rumple ne s'est toujours pas réveillé et sans ces informations, nous ne pourrons pas aider Emma et Storybrook, répond Belle.

-Vous avez raison, dit l'apprenti. Je vais essayer de localiser le magicien et si je trouve sa position, nous enverrons quelqu'un a sa recherche.

-Bien, je vais vous aider, dit Blue.

Les deux êtres magiques se mettent l'un en face de l'autre en plaçant la boite contenant le chapeau entre eux. Ils ferment les yeux et une étrange lueur les entoure, bien qu'elle soit blanche et qu'elle ai l'air pure, les fées se trouvant autour de l'apprenti et de Blue se recule le plus loin possible. Le chapeau se met à trembler avant qu'une fumée blanche n'en sorte et laisse apparaître un panneau de route de ce monde.

« New york, soupire Belle en lisant le panneau. Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

-Que le magicien est à New York, répond l'apprenti en regardant à son tour la fumée.

-New York est une grande ville, répond Belle.

-Essayons d'avoir une position plus précise alors, dit l'apprenti en regardant blue qui acquiesce d'un rapide coup de tête.

Les deux êtres reprennent leur place et l'image dans la fumée change, Belle regarde et voit le panneau d'un bar appelé « le plaisir humain » puis l'image disparaît avant que Blue et l'apprenti ne tombent à genoux.

-Tu vas bien, dit l'une des fée en s'approchant de Blue quand la fumée et les lumières ont disparut.

-Oui, soupire Blue. Apprenti ?

-Je vais bien, merci, dit l'homme en se relevant. On ne peut pas avoir plus précis.

-Maintenant il faut envoyer quelqu'un là-bas, dit Belle. Mais qui ?

-Nous devons le dire aux autres et faire un choix stratégique, dit Blue.

-Vous avez raison, dit l'apprenti. La décision ne nous appartient pas.

-Les fées vont prévenir les habitants pour qu'ils se réunissent dans la mairie, en espérant que Régina ne produise pas de tremblements de terre pour nous en faire sortir.

-Allons-y, dit Tink et toutes les fées sortent de la maison pour prévenir les autres.

Deux heures plus tard la salle des fêtes est pleine de monde, tout le monde s'est déplacé en sachant que Blue et l'apprenti avait peut être trouvé une solution pour sauvé leur ville et leur vies. Le silence se fait rapidement quand l'apprenti monte sur l'estrade pour prendre le micro et pour raconter leur découverte.

« Maintenant il nous faut des personnes qui connaissent le monde extérieur et qui peuvent nous ramener le magicien, dit l'apprenti pour finir son histoire. Nous cherchons des volontaire.

-Savez vous à quoi ressemble le magicien ? Demande Lily.

-Hélas non, je ne l'ai jamais vu face en face, dit l'apprenti.

-Mais pourquoi cette question ? Demande grincheux.

-Celà aurait pu m'aider à le retrouver, je me portes volontaire, dit Lily.

-Moi aussi, dit Henri en se levant.

-Je te l'interdis, dit Régina en prenant le poignet de son fils pour le faire asseoir mais il se dégage de son étreinte.

-J'ai vécu à New York avec maman pendant un an et j'en ai beaucoup de souvenir, même si ces derniers sont faux. Je peux vous aider à retrouver le magicien.

-Le petit à raison, dit Grincheux.

-On vous a rien demandé, dit Régina en regardant méchamment le nain qui détourne le regard. Henri tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux.

-J'ai traversé plusieurs villes quand je me suis retrouvé seul et que vous étiez tous enfermé dans le nouveau livre de l'auteur. Je peux sortir de la ville sans craindre de perdre la mémoire et je serai plus en sécurité en dehors de Storybrook, loin des ténèbres qui ont envahit le corps et le cœur de ma mère, dit Henri en regardant Régina dans les yeux.

-J'irais avec vous deux alors, dit Régina.

-Moi aussi, dit Robin.

-Bien, dit l'apprenti. Nous avons donc un groupe de quatre personne.

-J'y vais aussi, dit Maléfique. Je ne laisse pas ma fille une deuxième fois.

-Bien, vous partirez dès demain, nous allons vous noter les instructions pour retrouver le magiciens sur un papier en espérant que vous retrouver le magicien le plus rapidement possible.

-On part en voyage, dit Henri en souriant.

Dix minutes plus tard tout le monde sort de la salle de réunion, Henri rattrape Snow et David.

-Cela ne vous dérange pas que je parte à la recherche du magicien ? Demande le jeune homme inquiet de voir sa grand mère aussi fatiguée.

-Non, rassures-toi, dit David. Tu veux sauvé ta mère comme nous tous ici et tu seras en sécurité en dehors de Storybrook avec Régina.

-Venez avec nous, dit Henri.

-Non, nous devons rester ici. Si Emma reviens vers nous et qu'il n'y a personne en qui elle ait confiance pour lui expliquer la situation, nous risquons de la perdre. Tu comprends ?

-Bien sûr, mais Hook pourrais s'en occuper, dit Henri.

-Pas seul, j'en ai bien peur.

-Henri ? Appel Régina.

-Je suis là, dit Henri.

-Vas-y. Il faut te préparer pour le voyage, dit David. Tu nous appel dès que tu as des nouvelles ?

-Bien sûr, au revoir, répond Henri en rejoignant Régina.

David et Snow regardent le jeune homme partir avec Régina et Robin. Le couple n'a pas dit à Henri que Hook avait totalement perdu espoir et qu'il se noyait dans l'alcool depuis deux jours ne voyant pas Emma revenir. Le couple Charming doit rester à Storybrook pour aider leur fille bien aimé et les habitants de la ville contre la colère des ténèbres.

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre nous irons à New York.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le voyage de Storybrook à New York en voiture fut long et lorsque Régina se gare devant un hotel, elle s'étirent de tous son long, comme les autres passagers de la voiture.

-On est enfin arrivé, soupire Maléfique en regardant l'hôtel très chic. Nous allons dormir ici.

-Oui, répond Régina en tendant ses clefs à la personne qui s'occupe des voitures.

-Être le maire d'une ville telle que Storybrook rapporte plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire, répond Maléfique.

-J'ai pris une chambre et une suite. Henri, tu dormiras avec Robin et moi dans la suite, dit Régina en entrant dans l'hôtel. Maléfique et Lily vous aurez la chambre.

-Bien, dit Maléfique.

-J'ai pris les chambres pour trois nuits, donc nous avons trois jours à partir de demain pour retrouver ce magicien.

-Sans savoir à quoi il ressemble cela risque d''être compliqué, soupire Maléfique en prenant sa clef de chambre.

-Mais nous devons le faire pour aider Emma, dit Lily.

-Je sais, c'est bien pour cela que je suis venu ici, même si ma première intention est de te garder près de moi, répond Maléfique en caressant la joue de sa fille.

-Allons nous installer et retrouvons nous ici dans une heure, dit Régina en s'avançant vers les ascenseurs avec Robin et Henri.

Une heure plus tard, le groupe se retrouve comme prévu dans le hall, habillés chaudement et près à partir.

-D'après les instructions de l'apprenti et de Belle, l'endroit où se trouve le magicien est un bar dans une rue pas super cool, dit Henri en lisant le papier que l'apprenti lui a donné avant de partir.

-Montres moi, dit Lily en regardant au dessus de l'épaule de Henri. Je connais cette rue, elle est pas très loin d'ici. Allons-y mais avant retiré tout vos bijoux de valeur.

-Pourquoi ? Demande Maléfique.

-Tu risques de te les faire voler et tu ne pourras pas de transformer en dragon pour faire peur au voleur, dit Lily.

-C'est à voir, dit Régina en retirant son bracelet pour le mettre dans son sac.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinue ? Demande Maléfique.

-Stop, on n'est pas là pour savoir laquelle d'entre vous est la plus méchante, allons-y, dit Henri.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, dit Lily en suivant Henri.

-Après vous mesdames, dit Robin en fessant un geste de la main vers la porte de sortie de l'hotel.

Le groupe marche doucement mais sûrement à travers les rues de New York, en suivant Lily et Henri qui savent où aller. Lorsqu'ils arrivent au bout de la rue qu'ils recherchent, ils s'arrêtent et regardent la longue rue sombre et froide qui s'ouvre devant eux comme pour les inviter à venir en enfer. Henry et Lily se regardent rapidement avant de prendre une grande respiration et d'avancer dans la rue, suivi de près par les trois autres.

La rue est pleine de personnes, des femmes peu habillées qui attendent d'éventuels clients et des hommes ivres qui avancent en se tenant au mur ou à leur amis qui sont aussi bourrés qu'eux, sans oublié ceux qui sont déjà allongé par terre.

Lorsque le groupe est devant le bâtiment nommé « le plaisir humain », ils se rendent compte que c'est un bar avec de grand rideaux qui empêchent les curieux de regarder à l'intérieur. Le groupe reste devant la porte close sans osé l'ouvrir de peur d'affronter un monstre caché derrière.

-On va pas couché là, dit Maléfique en s'avançant pour entrer dans le bar.

-Elle va réussir à nous faire tuer, dit Régina en la suivant.

Quand Régina entre dans le bar, elle est surprise d'arriver dans un petit hall avec une hôtesse qui se trouve derrière un comptoir. La femme est brune avec des mèches violettes et elle a un œil bleu et un œil vert. Elle est derrière un carnet et est entrain de noter quelque chose dessus. Derrière elle se trouve une porte fermé où le groupe entend de la musique derrière.

-Bonjour Messieurs dames, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Demande l'hôtesse.

-Nous recherchons un homme d'un certain âge, dit Maléfique en s'approchant de l'hôtesse.

-Notre établissement est rempli d'homme d'un certain âge, dit l'hôtesse. Mais vous pouvez aller faire un tour, l'entrée est gratuite pour les femmes ce soir, sauf le jeune homme.

-C'est mon fils, je le surveillerais, dit Régina en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Henri.

-Faites moi confiance, il ne doit pas voir ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de cette porte, dit l'hôtesse en regardant Régina dans les yeux.

-Je vais rester avec lui, dit Robin. C'est gratuit pour les femmes et je suis un homme. Nous allons vous attendre dehors.

-Ok, dit Régina puis elle embrasse rapidement Robin avant de suivre Maléfique et Lily de l'autre côté de la porte.

Lorsque Régina traverse la porte, elle remercie silencieusement l'hôtesse en voyant que cet établissement n'est pas un bar, mais un club d'échangiste. Comment le magicien peut se trouver ici avec ses personnes à moitié nues qui se couvrent de baisés sur tout le corps, quand ils ne sont pas en pleine action.

-Allons voir le barman, dit Lily en se dirigeant vers le bar.

-Ok, disent Régina et Maléfique en suivant la jeune fille tout en évitant les personnes qui se promènent à moitié nu dans la salle. Quand les deux femmes arrivent au bar, elles aperçoivent Lily en pleine conversation avec le barman.

-Il doit ce faire appelé le magicien, vous connaissez ? Demande Lily en mettant un gros billet sur le bar.

-Je pense savoir de qui vous parlez, dit le barman en prenant le billet. Il doit sûrement se trouver avec Coco dans la salle rose, il a une grande barbe blanche et une belle cicatrice sur la joue droite. Vous pouvez pas le louper, c'est le client le plus vieux ici.

-Merci, dit Lily puis elle regarde les deux femme. On y va ?

Lily sourit en voyant les deux femmes collées l'une à l'autre comme si le fait de toucher une autre personne pourrait les dénudé en un clin d'œil. Le trio se dirigent vers les salles privés sous le regard plein d'appétit de certains hommes se trouvant dans la salle.

Pendant ce temps, Robin et Henri se trouvent devant le club sans dire un seul mot, quand ils entendent la porte du club s'ouvrir ils se retournent espérant voir les trois femmes, mais ils voient l'hôtesse avec une cigarette dans la bouche. Elle arrive à hauteur de Robin et lui tend son paquet, mais Robin refuse d'un geste de la main.

-Vous pourriez attendent vos amies dans le hall, il y fait moins froid, dit l'hôtesse après avoir pris une grand bouffé de nicotine.

-Qui surveille l'accueil pendant votre pause ? Demande Henri en regardant la porte.

-N'y pense même pas, tu tomberais sur Momo. Deux mètres de haut et 123 kg de muscles, dit l'hôtesse en voyant le regard d'envie du jeune homme.

-Vous avez besoin d'un garde du corps pour un bar ? Demande Robin.

-Ce n'est pas un simple bar, les gens se rencontrent et se font des choses, dit l'hôtesse. Qu'on ne fait pas pendant la messe si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Des couples viennent pour découvrir de nouvelle chose, mais parfois les maris sont trop jaloux et ça peut se terminer en bagarre. Momo est là pour gérer ces bagarres. Pourquoi vous cherchez cet homme que vous cherchez ? Demande l'hôtesse en prenant une seconde bouffé de cigarette.

-Un problème d'héritage, répond Henri. Nous avons besoin de son aide pour résoudre ce petit problème.

-Je vois, dit l'hôtesse en regardant Henri dans les yeux. Tes mères ne t'ont jamais dit que c'était mal de mentir.

-Mais je ne mens... Comment vous savez que j'ai plusieurs mères ? Demande Henri avant que l'hôtesse ne fasse un rapide mouvement pour frapper brutalement Robin derrière la tête et ce dernier tombe au sol brutalement.

-Dis moi la vérité jeune homme, dit l'hôtesse en attrapant Henri pour le plaquer contre le mur face à la porte d'entrée du club.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demande Henri en essayant de se libérer.

-Soit tu me dis la vérité, soit je vais chercher les informations où elle se trouve.

-Je ne dirais rien, dit Henri puis il est horrifié en voyant un homme immense sortir du club en baissant la tête pour passer.

-Chef, il faut partir, elles arrivent, dit l'homme en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'hôtesse.

-On se reverra, dit la femme puis elle approche sa bouche de l'oreille du jeune homme. À plus tard Henri.

L'homme, qui doit sûrement être le fameux Momo, et la jeune femme partent rapidement dans une petite ruelle se trouvant dans la rue.

Quand les trois femmes sortent du club, Régina aperçoit tout de suite Robin allongé au sol et Henri terrifié contre le mur.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demande Régina en s'approchant d'Henri alors que Lily secoue doucement Robin qui grogne.

-L'hôtesse, elle sait qui je suis et que j'ai plusieurs mères, dit Henri en serrant Régina dans ses bras pour essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur.

-Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? Demande Lily.

-Non, et vous l'avez vu vous aussi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, je me souviendrais de ses yeux, dit Henri.

-Je n'en ai aucun souvenir dans la forêt enchanté, dit Maléfique.

-Moi non plus, dit Régina. Mais son regard m'a glacé le sang.

-Et elle est rapide, dit Robin en se relevant doucement tout en se frottant la tête de sa main.

-On dirait que les chasseurs deviennent les proies, dit Maléfique.

-En parlant de proie, vous avez trouver le magicien ? Demande Robin.

-Non, nous avons rencontré un vieil homme que les gens appelle le magicien, mais ce n'est pas pour la magie qu'il l'appelle comme ça si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, dit Lily. Il ne connaît même pas les contes et le peu de conte qu'il connaît, il est persuadé qu'ils sont juste des contes.

-Rentrons à l'hôtel pour manger quelque chose et nous reposer, dit Régina en aidant Robin à marcher.

-Bien, nous en profiterons aussi pour appeler à Storybrook, il faut que l'apprenti et Blue fassent plus de recherches sur le magicien et sur la femme au yeux bizarre, dit Henri.

Puis le groupe se dirigent vers l'hôtel rapidement. Bien qu'ils marchent vite et qu'ils regardent derrière eux, aucun des cinq membres de ce petit groupe ne remarquent qu'ils sont suivi par une ombre noire et froide.

 **Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Qui est cette nouvelle ennemie et son duo ?**

 **N'existez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

 **Chapitre un peu long, mais instructif, merci de me lire.**

Lorsque le groupe arrive à l'hôtel, ils vont dans la salle de restaurant, cependant, bien qu'il ne soit que 20 heure, cette dernière est pleine.

-Que fessons nous ? Demande Maléfique. Nous allons nous coucher sans manger ?

-J'ai vu un petit restaurant en face, nous pourrions y aller, propose Robin.

-Tu es sûr, avec cette femme dehors, nous devrions aller nous coucher, dit Lily.

-C'est juste à coté, on ne risque rien, dit Maléfique. En plus, nous devons prendre des forces au cas où nous devrions affronter cette femme.

-Et son gorille, dit Henri. Il est immense et affreux.

-Allons au restaurant, dit Régina en sortant de l'hôtel.

Le petit groupe traverse rapidement la rue et entre dans le restaurant. La salle est occupé par plusieurs personnes, mais certaines tables sont vides et le groupe s'installent à l'une d'elle en regardant les musiciens jouer sur la scène, ainsi que certains clients du restaurant qui sont en train de danser sur la piste de danse.

-On se dirait à un bal de chez nous, dit Maléfique en regardant autour d'elle.

-C'est presque reposant, dit Régina.

-Mesdames, messieurs, vous souhaitez prendre un apéritif ? Demande un jeune serveur en s'approchant de la table.

-Non merci, dit Régina avant que Maléfique ne puisse parler.

-Bien, je vous laisse donc faire votre choix, dit le serveur en donnant des menus aux personnes autour de la table avant de partir.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris un petit verre pour nous donner du courage ? Demande Maléfique en regardant Régina.

-Nous devons garder l'esprit clair, dit Régina.

-Juste un verre ne nous aurait pas retourner la tête, enfin pas à moi, dit Maléfique en ouvrant la carte des menus.

Le groupe choisit rapidement leur menus et commandent. Le repas se passe dans le calme et dans un silence lourd. Aucun d'entre eux ne pensaient tomber sur un duo d'ennemis ici à New York. Bien que trouver rapidement le magicien sans aucun problème auraient été trop facile et pas à l'image des aventures des héros.

La fin du repas arrive et Régina règle l'addition, quand le serveur repart, Régina se lève pour enfiler son manteau, mais Robin l'en empêche.

-Que fais tu ? Demande Régina.

-Je veux danser avec toi, dit Robin alors qu'une musique douce retentit dans le restaurant.

-Robin, on n'a pas le temps, dit Régina.

-Vas-y, profites un peu, dit Maléfique. Comme ça je vais pouvoir prendre une coupe de champagne en vous regardant danser.

-Maman, c'est juste une danse, dit Henri.

-Bien, et une seule coupe Maléfique, dit Régina en regardant la sorcière.

-Bien sûr, dit Maléfique en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Robin et Régina vont sur la piste de danse et commence à danser doucement au rythme doux de la musique. Pendant que Maléfique arrive au bar.

-Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? Demande un bel homme blond au yeux à Maléfique.

-Pourquoi pas, répond Maléfique.

Alors que Maléfique discute et rit avec le bel homme au bar, Henri sans que quelqu'un le regarde, quand il regarde dans toute la salle, il aperçoit une jeune fille blonde le regarder et elle lui sourit.

-Vas-y, dit Lily qui a vu l'échange de regard. C'est juste une danse.

-Mais je ne sais même pas comment faire.

-Tu y vas et tu l'invites à danser et ensuite tu la laisses parler.

-T'es sûre ?

-Certaine.

-Ok.

Henri va vers la jeune fille et l'invite à danser. Elle accepte toute de suite et Lily se lève pour aller voir sa mère et lui dire qu'elle va au toilette. Lily entre dans les toilettes qui sont bizarrement vides, elle s'avance près de l'évier et se lave les mains, mais elle a à peine le temps de couper l'eau qu'elle ressent un objet pointu dans son dos. Quand elle regarde dans le miroir elle aperçoit la femme aux yeux étrange, qui lui sourit.

-Pourquoi cherchez vous le magicien ? Demande la femme aux yeux étranges.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je ne répond pas au tas d'écailles ou à leur descendance, désolé, répond la femme.

Lily se retourne rapidement et frappe violemment le bras de l'hôtesse, qui lache le couteau et le laisse tomber au sol loin d'elle. La femme sourit à Lily avant de sortir rapidement des toilettes, Lily la suit et en sortant elle appel sa mère, qui la suit également ainsi que Régina et Robin et Henri qui abandonne sa cavalière si charmante et déçue de cet abandon.

Quand Lily arrive dehors, après avoir suivi l'hôtesse par la porte de secours qui mène à l'arrière du bâtiment, un grand homme l'attrape aussi facilement que si elle était une poupée de chiffon et colle le dos de Lily contre sa poitrine pour la bloquer avec ses bras. Maléfique s'arrête après avoir traverser la porte de sortie en voyant sa fille retenu par ce monstre.

-Maléfique ? Demande Régina en sortant mais elle se tait en voyant Lily.

-C'est qui lui ? Demande Robin qui se trouve à côté de Régina.

-C'est le fameux Momo dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure, répond Henri.

-Lâchez-là ! Crie Maléfique.

-Criez pas sur lui, ça risquerais de l'énerver, dit l'hôtesse en se montrant de derrière Momo.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demande Régina.

-Des réponses, répond l'hôtesse.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demande le blond qui était au bar avec Maléfique en sortant par la porte de sortie avec la jeune fille qui dansait avec Henri.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester là, dit Henri à la jeune fille. Cela pourrait être dangereux.

-Pour qui ? Demande la jeune fille en dépassant Henri pour rejoindre l'hôtesse et Momo.

-Pardon le lézard, dit l'homme blond en passant à côté de Maléfique pour rejoindre les trois autres.

-Je vais être très claire, si je n'obtient pas mes réponses, Momo cassera en deux cette jolie demoiselle, dit l'hôtesse en montrant du doigt Lily.

-Posez vous questions, dit Régina en regardant la femme aux yeux étranges.

-On ne fonctionne pas comme ça, nous voulons lire les pensées d'Henri pour être sûr que vos intentions sont bonnes.

-Non, dit Régina.

-Comme vous retournerez dans votre ville et que la mère dragon sera en colère après avoir perdu sa fille, filmez, je veux voir le massacre, dit le blond.

-Moi aussi, dit la jeune fille.

-Momo, dit l'hôtesse et ce dernier serre un peu plus Lily qui hurle de douleur.

-Arrêtez, d'accord, vous pouvez prendre mes souvenirs, dit Henri en s'approchant du groupe.

-Henri, dit Régina mais le jeune homme continu d'avancer alors que Momo serre moins Lily qui reprend son souffle.

-Nous n'allons pas te prendre tes souvenirs, juste les lire, dit l'hôtesse. Fleur, fais ton travail.

-Bien, dit la jeune fille en tendant ses mains vers Henri.

-Je vais avoir mal ? Demande Henri alors que Fleur lui prend les mains.

-Non, tu risques te sentir un léger picotement, mais rien de plus, répond la jeune fille.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Fleur lâche les mains d'Henri et le fixe avec une certaine curiosité, avant de le regarder de bas en haut, puis elle se rapproche de l'hôtesse.

-C'est le nouvel auteur, dit Fleur.

-Tu en es sûre ? Demande l'hôtesse.

-Certaine chef, répond Fleur.

-Momo lâches la fille, dit la chef. Nous devons aller voir le magicien pour lui parler de tout ça et nous vous retrouverons plus tard pour savoir ce que nous allons faire pour vous aider ou pas.

-Nous serons parti dans trois jours, dit Robin.

-Nous vous retrouverons, même si vous n'êtes plus à New York et qu'un bouclier magique protège votre ville, dit la chef. Bonne soirée quand même.

Sur ses mots, Momo lâche Lily qui tombe à genoux rapidement rejoins par Maléfique qui la prend dans ses bras alors que les quatre kidnappeurs partent rapidement et disparaissent en tournant au coin de la rue.

Pendant ce temps à Storybrook, Blue et l'apprenti sont à la mairie. Ils viennent de finir leur réunion avec toutes les personnes qui sont à la rechercher d'Emma. Ils savent que la blonde n'a pas quitté les limites de Storybrook, sinon les ténèbres disparaîtraient avec sa traversée, mais personne ne la trouve nul part. Ni dans la forêt, ni dans la ville, ni dans les mines. Les dernières personnes, qui font des recherches sortent de la mairie et Blue ferme la porte à clef avec l'apprenti quand son téléphone sonne.

-Henri, vous avez trouver le magicien, dit Blue en décrochant et en mettant son téléphone en haut parleur pour que l'apprenti entende la conversation.

-Non, mais nous avons rencontré d'autres personnes qui ont l'air de bien connaître notre homme, répond Régina.

-Vous ont-ils fait du mal ? Demande l'apprenti.

-Non, il nous ont fait peur et pris en otage Lily pour obtenir des informations, mais elle va bien rassurez vous, dit Maléfique.

-Où êtes vous ? Demande Blue.

-Pour le moment nous sommes à l'hôtel, dit Régina. Nous avons mis le téléphone en haut parleur. Vous êtes plus vieux que nous tous réuni ici. Est ce que vous auriez entendu parler d'un groupe de quatre personnes qui travaillent avec ou pour le magicien ?

-Deux hommes et deux femmes ? Demande l'apprenti.

-Oui, vous les connaissez ? Demande Henri.

-C'est un groupe d'être magique très puissant, que le magicien à recruté pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre dans tous les mondes, répond l'apprenti. Je ne les ai jamais rencontrer, mais ils sont très professionnels et ils n'ont jamais fait plus qu'il n'en fallait pour réussir leur mission.

-On peut leur faire confiance ? Demande Robin.

-Je ne sais pas, répond l'apprenti après quelques secondes de réflexion. Cela dépend de leur mission. Où sont ils en ce moment ?

-On n'en sais rien, ils nous ont dit qu'ils devaient parler avec le magicien avant de savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire, répond Henri.

-Restez ensemble et faites attention à vous, dit Blue en voyant le regard anxieux de l'apprenti. Rappelez nous quand vous aurez plus d'informations.

-Ok, dit Régina.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de ma mère ? Demande Henri avant que la fée ne raccroche.

-Non, nous la cherchons encore et la dague ne marche toujours pas, répond Blue en étant franche avec le jeune homme. Je t'appel dès qu'on a plus de nouvelles. Promis.

-Merci, bonne nuit, dit Henri.

-Bonne nuit, dit Blue puis elle raccroche avant de regarder l'apprenti. Que savez vous de ses personnes ?

-Leur mission est de faire en sorte que l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal soit constant, répond l'apprenti. Vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ?

-J'en ai bien peur, soupire Blue.

Les deux personnes restent quelques minutes supplémentaires devant la porte de la mairie avant de se quitter pour rentrer chez eux en essayant de trouver le sommeil.

 **Voilà, je vous laisse en suspense et vous saurez peut être qui est ce groupe de quatre. Gentil ou méchants ? Je vous ai laissé un petit indice pour savoir qui ils sont. Fleur et Momo, ça vous dit rien ? ( indice supplémentaire : ce sont des surnoms)**

 **Petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci de me suivre dans cet fanfiction.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

 **Voilà la suite et petit message pour Katnissannie, le magicien n'est pas forcément l'homme que l'on croit lol.**

Régina se réveille dans le grand lit de l'hôtel, elle sent le bras de Robin autour de son ventre et même si cette sensation la réconforte normalement, elle est quand même anxieuse. Qui sont ces personnes ? Vont-elles les aidez ou pas ? Même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, elle s'inquiète pour Emma et surtout pour Henri. Elle sait qu'il n'a pas dû bien dormir cette nuit après ce que Blue lui a dit hier soir avant d'aller se coucher. Ils ne savent toujours pas où est Emma et Régina se sent coupable car la blonde c'est sacrifiée pour elle.

Régina retire doucement le bras de Robin et se lève, elle enfile sa robe de chambre, puis se dirige vers le petit salon de la suite. Elle referme la porte de la chambre de Robin et prend son portable pour voir qu'il n'est que sept heure du matin. Elle s'avance près des rideaux et les ouvre en grand pour voir la grande ville, qui se réveille avec elle. Quand elle se retourne, elle sursaute et met sa main sur sa bouche en voyant la chef du groupe assise sur l'un des petits canapé du salon.

« Que faîtes vous là ? Demande Régina.

-Joli, c'est du satin ? Demande la femme en montrant la robe de chambre de Régina.

-Oui, dit Régina en fermant sa robe de chambre. Vous avez pu parler au magicien ?

-Oui, répond la femme en se levant. Nous viendrons vous rejoindre vers 17 heures ce soir devant l'hôtel.

-Ce soir ? Mais pourquoi pas dans une heure ? Demande Régina.

-Nous avons certaine chose à faire avant de partir, dit la femme. Soyez prêts ce soir, nous viendront avec un véhicule pour vous suivre. À ce soir.

-Bien, à ce soir, dit Régina en regardant la femme sortir de la suite.

-Maman ? Demande Henri en sortant de sa chambre. À qui tu parlais ?

-Je parlais avec la chef du groupe de l'élite du magicien, répond Régina.

-Elle était là depuis longtemps ? Demande Henri. Et comment est-elle entrée dans la chambre ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répond Régina. Je n'ai même pas pensé à lui demander. Mais, le magicien leur a dit de venir avec nous à Storybrook, ils vont venir nous aider avec Emma.

-C'est super, dit Henri en courant dans les bras de sa mère. On part quand ?

-Ce soir, d'après la chef, ils doivent régler quelques petites choses avant de partir. Ils nous retrouverons devant l'hôtel ce soir à 17 heure.

-Ok, qu'allons nous faire pendant la journée ? Demande Henri.

-Dans un premier temps, nous allons réveiller les autres et prendre un bon petit déjeuner, puis nous pourrions nous promener en ville ou attendre sagement ici, propose Régina. Nous devons en parler avec les autres.

-Ok, je vais réveiller Lily et Maléfique, dit Henri en retournant dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour la journée.

Régina le regarde en souriant, il faut qu'elle soit positive et optimiste. Ces personnes vont les aider et Henri sera l'adolescent le plus heureux de Storybrook.

A 16h45 tout le groupe attend l'élite du magicien devant l'hôtel, avec la voiture déjà chargé de toutes leur valise.

-Tu es sûre qu'elle a dit qu'ils viendraient ce soir ? Demande Maléfique en se frottant les bras à cause du froid.

-Oui, il le faut, dit Régina.

-Comment ça il le faut ? Demande Maléfique.

-J'ai annulé la réservation des chambres pour ce soir et demain, donc si ils ne viennent pas, nous sommes condamné à dormir dehors, répond Régina.

-Mais t'es complètement... commence Maléfique.

-Ils sont là, l'interromps Henri en montrant un camping car qui se gare avec Momo au volant. Maman avait raison.

-Messieurs dames, bonsoir, dit la chef en descendant du camping car. Vous êtes prêts à partir ?

-On n'attendait plus que vous, dit Maléfique.

-Il est génial votre camping car, dit Henri en regardant le véhicule.

-Tu peux faire le voyage avec nous si tu veux, on va au même endroit, dit la chef.

-Henri non, dit Régina.

-Mais maman, on est serré dans ta voiture, dit Henri puis il chuchote à l'oreille de sa mère. Et puis je pourrais peut être en apprendre plus sur eux pendant le voyage.

-Vous acceptez une personne en plus ? Demande Régina.

-Pourquoi ? Demande la chef.

-Nous sommes assez serré dans ma voiture et je vais être franche avec vous, je n'ai pas confiance en vous pour laisser mon fils seul avec un groupe de personne que je ne connais pas, donc si Henri vient avec vous, est-ce que moi aussi je peux venir avec vous ? Demande Régina.

-Si vous voulez, mais pas une personne de plus, c'est un camping car pour six, répond la chef après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Régina ? Demande Robin avant que Régina ne le regarde dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre le plan d'Henri.

-Vous avez dit six places, ça veut dire que le magicien n'est pas avec vous ? Demande Lily.

-Non, mais rassurez vous, si on ne réussi pas à résoudre votre problème d'héritage comme dirait Henri, il viendra faire le grand ménage, je vous l'assure, dit la chef en montant dans le camping car. En route mauvaise troupe.

-Maléfique tu prends le volant et tu y vas doucement, je ne suis pas sur que leur véhicule puisse rouler très vite, dit Régina.

-Oui colonel, dit Maléfique en montant derrière le volant de la belle voiture de Régina.

Après être sortie de la ville, Momo laisse le volant du camping car au chef et va s'installer sur l'une des couchette comme l'ont déjà fait Fleur et le blond. Régina est assise sur la banquette de la table du salon avec Henri. Henri fait un signe de tête à sa mère et s'installe sur le fauteuil à côté du conducteur, pendant que Régina regarde par la fenêtre, mais elle tend l'oreille pour entendre la conversations entre son fils et cette femme étrange.

-Je peux vous poser une questions personnelle ? Demande soudain Henri.

-Bien sûr, mais je ne te promets pas d'y répondre, dit la chef.

-C'est quoi votre prénom ? Demande Henri.

-Mes amis m'appellent Mémé, répond la chef.

-Mémé, c'est spécial comme surnom, dit Henri. Vous voulez pas me dire votre vrai prénom n'est ce pas ?

-J'aime le suspense, répond Mémé. Fleur nous a dit que tu étais le nouvel auteur. C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Tu as la plume sur toi ? Demande Mémé. J'aimerais la voir.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas sur moi, dit Henri.

-Mais quelqu'un pourrait te la voler et s'en servir à des fins personnel, dit Mémé en commençant à s'énerver.

-C'est impossible, je l'ai cassé, répond Henri.

-Wahou, on dirait que l'apprenti à trouver un auteur à la hauteur pour une fois, dit Mémé en se calmant instantanément. Tu es un héros.

-Du côté de ma mère biologique, ce sont tous des héros, alors c'était facile, répond Henri.

-Et tu côté de ton père ? Demande Mémé.

-Mon grand père paternel était le darkone avant que les ténèbres n'attaquent ma mère, répond Henri.

-Donc si je résume, tu est le fils de la sauveuse, le petit flis de l'ancien Darkone, tu as été élevé par la méchante reine qui est devenu gentille. Puis je te poser une question à mon tour ?

-Bien sûr, répond Henri.

-À ton avis, lequel de nous a eu plus d'informations sur l'autre ? Demande Mémé avec un grand sourire.

-Vous m'avez entendu sur le trottoir, soupire Henri.

-J'adore les secrets et celui que je garde le mieux depuis plusieurs siècles c'est l'histoire de ma vie, répond Mémé. Je t'aime bien Henri, vraiment, mais ne cherche pas à connaître ma vie, cela pourrait changer la tienne. Et pas forcement en mieux.

-Ok, dit Henri en regardant bizarrement cette femme.

Henri retourne s'asseoir en face de Régina et la mère et le fils s'endorment l'un en face de l'autre.

...

Pendant ce temps à Storybrook, Snow ere dans l'appartement plus qu'elle ne marche en fixant la dague qu'elle a posé sur le bar.

-Tu la enfin lâché, dit une voix venu d'autre tombe derrière Snow.

-Emma, souffle Snow en voyant sa fille avec les yeux complètement noirs et des grosses mèches brunes dans sa chevelure doré. Tu es enfin revenu.

-Oui, répond Emma.

-Tu es enfin revenu, répète Snow en écartant les bras pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

-Pas pour toi, dit Emma en disparaissant pour réapparaitre près du bar. Je suis venu récupérer ça.

-Emma, ne fais pas ça, dit Snow en voyant sa fille prendre la dague.

-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, dit Emma puis elle disparait sous les yeux de sa mère

-EMMA! hurle Snow ce qui réveille David et Neal qui se met à hurler.

-Snow, que se passe-t-il? demande David en se précipiptant vers sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Emma est venu, mais elle a pris la dague et elle est reparti, dit Snow. David, c'était notre fille, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec nous, car c'était trop dangereux. Elle s'éloigne pour nous protéger comme elle l'a déjà fait, elle reviendra quand sa magie sera calmé, comme elle l'a déjà fait.

-Tu as raison, tu as raison, dit David en berçant sa femme qui tremble à cause de la fatigue.

Que peut-il dire d'autre? Snow est sur les nerfs, son corps n'arrive plus a suivre le rythme des recherches comme la moitiè de la ville. Hook ne sort plus de son bateau et pour finir Henri n'est toujours pas revenu de sa viré avec Régina et les autres pour ramené le seul être qui pourrait sauver sa fille.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, Régina est réveillée par un mouvement brusque du véhicule, quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle est rassurée de voir Henri toujours endormi en face d'elle et encore plus en voyant sa voiture rouler devant le camping car. Cependant ce n'est plus la fameuse Mémé au volant, mais le bon blond. Régina se lève en s'étirant et en se massant le cou, puis elle s'assoit à côté du chauffeur comme son fils l'a fait il y a quelques heures. Elle regarde le ciel remplie d'étoile, puis elle regarde l'heure sur le tableau de bord du camping car pour s'apercevoir qu'il est 22 heure passé.

-On s'est arrêté pour faire le plein. C'est la jeune qui a repris le volant de la voiture. On a pris des sandwichs à la station service si vous avez faim, on les a mis dans le frigo du camping car.

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim, dit Régina puis elle regarde l'homme blond aux yeux bleu. Votre Chef nous a dis son prénom, mais on ne connaît pas le votre.

-C'est vrai, et quel est-il ? Demande l'homme.

-Meredith, propose Régina.

-Bien joué, mais c'est pas ça. Elle m'a dit qu'elle vous avait dit son surnom et si vous voulez savoir le mien c'est Féfé, dit le blond en fessant le plus charmant des sourires à Régina.

-Bien, soupire Régina en comprennant immédiatement pourquoi Maléfique a craqué sur cet homme au restaurant. Donc on a Momo, Mémé, Féfé et Fleur.

-Fleur est aussi un surnom si vous voulez tout savoir, dit Féfé.

-Comment avez vous rencontré le magicien ? Demande soudain Régina.

-Il m'a sauvé la vie comme il l'a fait aussi avec Fleur, répond Féfé.

-Et pour les deux autres ? Demande Régina.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ils connaissaient le magicien avant que je n'arrive dans le groupe, dit Féfé. Pourquoi votre amie s'arrête en plein milieu de la route.

-Nous sommes arrivé, dit Régina. Il y a un bouclier qui rend notre ville invisible. Rassurez vous nous savons comment y entrer.

La voiture traverse le mur, puis Régina sort du camping car et récupère un rouleau de papier qui apparaît à l'endoit où la voiture a disparut deux minutes plus tôt. Régina remonte dans le camping car et met le rouleau en papier sur le tableau de bord.

-Roulez, dit Régina.

Féfé remet le contact et roule doucement puis il traverse le mur et aperçoit la voiture qui l'attend de l'autre côté.

-Bienvenue à Storybrook Monsieur Féfé, dit Régina.

 **Voilà alors toujours pas d'idée sur les noms de ces nouveaux personnages ? J'attends vos suggestions chers lecteurs.**

 **Et je veux aussi remercie les personnes qui suivent cette fiction, merci.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

La voiture de Régina et le camping car se garent devant le granny's, mais les rues sont étrangement vide. Toutes les maisons sont éteintes et il n'y a aucune âmes qui vivent dans les environs.

-C'est une ville fantôme ? Demande Mémé en descendant du camping car avec les autres.

-Où sont ils tous passés ? Demande Maléfique en descendant de la voiture. Nous ne sommes parti que deux jours.

-C'est flippant, dit Fleur en regardant autour d'elle.

-On dirait que tout le monde est à la mairie, dit Henri. Allons voir ce qui se passe.

-Ok, dit Régina en se dirigeant vers l'immeuble.

Le chemin est rapidement fait par le groupe de personne, quand Régina entre dans la mairie, elle se dirige directement vers la salle des fêtes où elle entend des voix, suivi des autres. Blue et l'apprentie sont sur l'estrade avec David. Henri remarque rapidement Snow assise devant à côté de Granny qui a Neal dans ses bras et Ruby qui tient la main de Snow, qui a le regard vide.

-Mais où est elle en ce moment ? Demande Grincheux.

-On ne sait pas où elle est, répond David.

-Donc tu veux dire qu'elle est venu récupérer sa dague et qu'elle a disparut ? Dit Grincheux.

-Oui, mais nous n'avons rien a craindre d'elle, dit David.

-Bien sûr, soupire Grincheux. Elle est le Darkone et elle a des pouvoirs immenses. Et tu crois vraiment nous faire croire que nous n'avons rien à craindre ? Je fais le plein et je me cache chez moi le temps que la situation se calme ou qu'on soit tous morts.

-Pourquoi es tu aussi défaitiste ? Demande Belle.

-Toi tu peux te taire, si tu n'avais pas mis Rumple dehors, nous n'en serions pas là ! Crie Grincheux.

-C'est mouvementé chez vous, dit Féfé alors que tout le monde se met à crier pour donner son avis.

-Il faut se mettre à leur place, dit Henri.

-Momo s'il te plaît, dit Mémé.

-Silence ! Hurle Momo de sa voix grave et tout le monde se tait pour regarder le groupe de nouveau.

-Merci, dit Mémé. Bonsoir tout le monde.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demande Grincheux se levant.

-Assis et silence, dit Mémé et Grincheux s'assoit raide comme un piquet et la bouche fermée. Le silence, qu'elle douce musique à mes oreilles. Nous sommes ici pour vous aider avec le Darkone.

-Vous êtes l'élite du magicien ? Demande Blue en regardant la femme dans les yeux.

-Oui, même si nous n'apprécions pas ce nom, répond Mémé. Maintenant pourrions nous parler avec quelqu'un de calme qui puisse nous donner toutes les informations dont nous avons besoin.

-Bien sûr, dit David. Allons dans le bureau de Régina, nous serions plus au calme.

-Bien, dit Mémé.

-Suivez moi, dit Régina en sortant de la salle.

-Rentrez chez vous, dit David à la foule. Nous vous tiendrons au courant demain.

Puis tout le monde sort de la salle, David, Blue, l'apprentie ainsi que Snow, Granny et Ruby vont dans le bureau de Régina pour rejoindre le groupe d'élite qui les attendent avec Régina et Henri.

-Où sont les autres ? Demande David en entrant dans le bureau.

-Robin est parti voir ses hommes et Maléfique est parti se reposer avec Lily, le voyage à été long, répond Régina.

-Je vous ai déjà vu, dit soudain Snow en sortant de sa torpeur en voyant les yeux de Mémé.

-Je ne pense pas, répond Mémé.

-Mais si, je suis presque sûre que je vous ai déjà vu quelque part, dit Snow en s'approchant de Mémé.

-Vous êtes épuisée, vous devriez dormir, dit Mémé en mettant sa main sur la joue de Snow qui s'endort immédiatement et tombe mais Momo l'a rattrape et la porte sur le canapé.

-Que lui avez vous fait ? Demande méchamment David.

-Je prends soin d'elle contrairement à vous, dit Mémé. Elle dort calmement, elle se réveillera quand elle aura enfin récupérer le sommeil qui lui manque.

-Grand père, fais leur confiance, dit Henri en prenant la main de son grand père.

-Bien, dit David. Que voulez vous savoir ?

-Vous avez dit que le Darkone avait récupéré la dague ? Demande Mémé.

-Oui, cet après midi, dit David. Elle est venu à l'appartement, elle a pris la dague et elle a dis à Snow qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec nous, que c'était trop dangereux.

-Pour qui ? Demande Mémé.

-Comment ça pour qui ? Demande David.

-Trop dangereux pour vous ou pour les ténèbres qui ont envahit son corps. Vous êtes ses parents, vous êtes l'une des premières menaces contre les ténèbres. Si Emma se bat contre eux, elle pourra les rejeté assez facilement.

-Mais aucun Darkone n'a jamais fait ça, dit l'apprenti.

-Car aucun Darkone n'est devenu le Darkone pour aider une amie, dit Mémé en regardant Régina. Les hommes qui sont devenu des Darkone l'ont fait pour assouvir une vengeance ou pour le pouvoir. Je suis certaine qu'Emma est en plein conflit avec elle-même en ce moment. Tout n'est peut être pas perdu tout compte fait.

-Vous en savez beaucoup sur les ténèbres, dit l'apprenti en regardant Mémé.

-Plus que vous n'en saurez jamais, dit Mémé. Quelqu'un ici aurait l'obligeance de me raconter toute la vie de cette ville.

-J'ai un livre qui pourrait vous aider, dit Henri. Je vais le chercher.

-Henri attends, je viens avec toi, dit Régina en suivant son fils.

-Je peux vous dire tout ce que je sais, j'ai plusieurs livres à l'église qui pourrait vous intéresser, dit Blue. J'ai été la mère supérieur de cette ville pendant presque trente ans, j'en connais beaucoup sur la ville et ses habitants.

-Bien, Fleur tu restes ici et tu récupères le livre, Féfé, tu vas récupérer le camping car et tu l'emmène à l'église, je vais avec la fée. Momo, tu aides le prince à ramener sa femme chez lui en douceur, puis tu nous rejoins à l'église.

-On est parti, dit Blue.

Momo prend Snow dans ses bras et la soulève avec beaucoup de facilité mais également avec beaucoup de douceur comme si la princesse était une poupée de porcelaine fragile, puis il sort avec David, Ruby et Granny qui tient toujours Neal dans ses bras. Tout le monde sort du bureau sauf Fleur et l'apprenti. Fleur s'assoit sur le bureau dans le silence. L'apprenti la regarde et est surpris par sa jeunesse et sa petite taille. Comment une aussi jeune et jolie fille peut faire parti de l'élite ?

-Vous travaillez avec le magicien depuis longtemps ? Demande l'apprenti.

-Depuis quelques siècles, répond Fleur.

-Vraiment ? Vous ne faites pas votre âge, dit l'apprenti en regardant Fleur.

-Merci, dit Fleur en souriant à l'apprenti.

-Vous avez déjà rencontré le magicien ? Demande l'apprenti après quelques secondes.

-Nous y voilà, dit Fleur. Oui j'ai déjà rencontré le magicien plus d'une fois, pas vous ?

-Jamais face à face, dit l'apprenti.

-Le voilà, dit Henri en entrant dans le bureau avec Régina. Où sont ils passé ?

-Ils sont allé à l'église lire des livres, dit Fleur. C'est ça ton livre ?

-Oui, je vais vous accompagné pour le donné en main propre à Mémé si ça ne vous dérange pas, dit Henri en regardant Fleur.

-Non, étant donné que je ne sais pas où est l'église, tu vas me montrer en même temps, dit Fleur en descendant du bureau pour suivre Henri en dehors de la mairie.

-C'est un groupe atypique, dit l'apprenti.

-C'est sûr, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils forment un tout, dit Régina. Chacun à son rôle à jouer dans ce groupe et si ça fonctionne, c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse.

-Je me demande quand même qu'elle est le rôle de cette jeune fille ? Demande l'apprenti en suivant Régina hors de la mairie qui suit également Henri et Fleur.

-Personne ne se méfie d'une jolie jeune fille comme elle, dit Régina.

-Elle est dangereusement innocente, dit l'apprenti.

-Comment ça dangereux ? Demande Régina. Vous avez dit qu'ils étaient gentils.

-Non, dit l'apprenti. J'ai dit qu'ils aidaient le magicien à garder l'équilibre dans les différents mondes.

-Quelle équilibre ? Demande Régina.

-Entre le bien et le mal, dit l'apprenti en regardant Fleur.

-C'est à dire que si le mal prend trop de place, ils le repoussent ? Demande Régina.

-Oui, et l'inverse également. Le mal et le bien ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ils sont là pour vérifier que tout le monde reste à sa place.

-Vous nous avez demandé de ramener des gens qui sont capables d'aider le mal ? Demande Régina en s'arrêtant devant l'église alors qu'Henri vient d'y rentrer avec Fleur.

-Si le magicien leur a dit de venir pour nous aider, ils vont nous aider, dit l'apprenti.

-Et si ils n'y arrivent pas, que va devenir Emma, ou même Storybrook ? Demande Régina de plus en plus énervée.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit l'apprenti.

-Donc si je comprend bien, ils peuvent faire le bien en aidant Emma ou le mal en la détruisant ? Demande Régina.

-Qui va détruire maman ? Demande Henri en sortant de l'église avec Mémé.

-Eux, dit Régina en montrant Mémé.

-Je ne vais pas détruire Emma, dit Mémé. Mais je ne vais pas non plus détruire les ténèbres. Je vais juste libérer Emma de ces ténèbres, après ce seront à elle de faire leur chemin seul.

-Pourquoi ne pas les détruire ? Demande Henri.

-Imagine un monde sans nuit, dit Mémé. La végétation n'y survivrait pas, les animaux non plus et ne parlons même pas de l'humanité. Il n'y aurait plus que le vide, seulement le vide.

-Je crois que je comprend, dit Henri en rejoignant sa mère.

-Pas moi, dit Régina.

-Il faut le bien et le mal pour faire un tout, que serait le bien sans mal ou vis versa. L'un ne peut survivre sans l'autre, comme la nuit et le jour. Le soleil et la lune. Les ténèbres et la lumière. Même si la lumière peut vaincre les ténèbres, elle a besoin d'elles pour être, dit Mémé.

-C'est une explication très compliqué, dit Régina.

-Mais vrai, dit l'apprenti. Bonne nuit mademoiselle, Régina, Henri.

-Bonne nuit, dit Mémé en entrant dans l'église.

-Qu'allons nous faire ? Demande Henri en marchant avec sa mère dans la direction de la maison de cette dernière.

-Nous n'allons rien faire pour le moment, répond Régina. Nous les observerons et feront attention à Emma. Il faut qu'ils la libèrent des ténèbres, c'est le plus important.

-Tu as raison, dit Henri.

La mère et le fils rentrent dans la maison et vont directement se coucher, même si ils ne trouvent pas toute de suite le sommeil, comme la plupart des habitants de Storybrook. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui marche dans la nuit sans faire de bruit, Emma est caché derrière un arbre devant l'église et se demande qui sont ses personnes. Elle reste caché, car elle a ressenti une étrange sensation en voyant la femme brune aux yeux étranges. Est ce de la peur ? De la joie ? Elle sait qu'elle doit essayer de savoir qui sont ses personnes. Elle va le découvrir, mais pas ce soir.

 **Voilà, laissé un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en pensé, merci de lire cette fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6.

Le soleil se lève à peine quand Emma arrive à la lisière de la forêt en face de l'église. La veille elle a vu ces quatre personnes entrer une par une dans ce camping car qui ne date pas d'hier. Tout d'abord il y a eu la jeune fille au cheveux chatain clair, elle avait le livre d'Henri dans les mains. Emma en était sûr, Henri l'avait emmené la veille, il a dû leur préter pour une raison quelconque. Ensuite il y a eu un homme charmant, blond aux yeux clairs, très bel homme, Emma sourit en pensant que toutes les femmes célibataire et plein d'autres à Storybrook vont se retourner sur son passage. Puis il y a eu ce monstre, immense et musclé. Rester loin de lui, à noté Emma dans son esprit quand elle l'a vu hier, elle est sûre que s'il arrive à l'attraper il pourrait la casser en deux avec seulement ses mains. Et enfin il y a une cette femme qui attire étrangement Emma, la brune aux mèches violette avec ce regard si étrange.

Soudain le bruit de la porte du camping car s'ouvre et Emma se baise pour se cacher derrière un buisson assez touffu. C'est la brune qui sort avec une termos dans les mains.

 _Elle est bien matinale, c'est pourtant la dernière à avoir rejoins le camping car hier soir,_ pense Emma. _Peut être est elle comme moi ? Elle n'a peut être pas besoin de sommeil, mais si c'est bien ça, qui est elle ou qu'est ce qu'elle est ?_

Emma se redresse pour mieux voir la femme qui est de dos, elle installe une table de camping avec des chaises dehors devant le camping car.

 _Il doit faire cinq degrés à tout péter et elle va prendre son petit dèjeuner dehors en pijamma, elle est dingue, c'est sûr._

La porte du camping s'ouvre à nouveau, c'est l'autre femme qui en sort, elle est habillé d'une fine robe de chambre, ses jambes sont nues, elle ne doit avoir qu'une nuisette en dessous. Elle porte un plateau avec des tasses et un plateau de biscuit qu'elle pose sur la table de camping. Les deux femmes se font la bise et s'assoit, puis c'est au tour des deux hommes de sortir du camping car, le blond porte un pyjamma alors que le grand brun, appelé le monstre, porte juste un caleçon et un Marcel, ils font la bise aux femmes et s'installent à table.

 _C'est officiel, ils sont complètement dingue de prendre leur petit dèjeuner dehors par ce temps et dans cette tenue._

La brune regarde sur la table et cherche quelque chose, elle ne doit pas le trouver car elle se lève. Elle parle aux autres avant de monter, mais Emma est trop loin pour entendre quoique ce soit. Emma regarde la scène encore quelques minutes avant d'entendre derrière elle.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut princesse.

-Comment ? Demande Emma en fessant face à Mémé.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à contrôler la magie dans cette ville.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Nous sommes ici pour t'aider à te libérer des ténèbres qui envahissent ton cœur et ton esprit.

-Non, vous ne pouvez rien faire, dit Emma en tournant autour de Mémé.

-Si tu le veux vraiment, nous pouvons t'aider.

-Dès que j'essaye de me débarrasser d'elle, elles deviennent plus forte, je suis la fille d'un amour pure, personne ne peut retiré mon cœur de ma poitrine, elles me l'ont dit, donc personne ne peut m'aider.

-Elles utilisent ta peur pour te contrôler, tu ne dois pas les écouter Emma, dit Mémé en s'approchant doucement d'Emma mais cette dernière recule.

-Ne m'approchez pas, dit Emma en regardant derrière Méme pour vérifier que les trois autres ne bougent pas et elle est rassuré en les voyant encore à table.

-Que ressens tu en me voyant ? Demande Mémé avec une voix douce comme celle que l'on utilise pour parler à un enfant apeuré.

-Je ressens de la peur et de la crainte.

-Non, ce sont les ténèbres qui ressente cela, mais toi, Emma Swan, que ressens tu ?

-Mon fils vous à prêter son livre, il discute facilement avec la jeune et si j'ai bien compris, c'est lui et Régina qui sont venu vous chercher... Je pense que …. Que je vous fait confiance.

-Bien, alors laisses moi t'aider, dit Mémé en s'approchant d'Emma tout en tendant la main.

-Non, dit Emma et ses yeux deviennent complètement noir.

-Ça c'est pas bon, soupire Mémé.

Pendant ce temps, David, Snow et Henri arrivent le camping car et voient les trois personnes en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner en silence.

-Bonjour, dit Snow. On vous a ramené des muffins de chez Granny pour votre petit déjeuner.

-Merci, dit Momo en prenant le panier que Snow lui tend.

-Mémé n'est pas là ? Demande Henri en essayant de regarder par la fenêtre.

-Henri, soupire David pour empêcher son petit fils de regarder par la fenêtre.

-Elle ne devrait plus tarder, elle est parti chercher le sucre, dit Fleur.

-Dans la forêt ? Demande Snow en montrant du doigt Mémé sortant de la forêt.

-Elle a l'air souriante, dit David en voyant la jeune femme marcher d'un pas rapide vers le camping car avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour tout le monde, des muffins ? Demande Mémé en arrivant à hauteur de la table.

-Snow nous les a emmené, dit Fleur en regardant bizarrement son amie.

-Merci, dit Mémé en prenant un gâteau.

-Votre bras, dit Snow en voyant une grande brûlure le long de l'avant bras de Mémé alors que Momo remonte dans le camping car pour prendre la trousse de premier soin. Que vous est il arrivé ?

-Une rencontre matinale avec Emma, répond Mémé avant de croquer à pleine dents dans son muffin.

-Emma est ici ? Demande Snow en regardant dans la direction de la forêt.

-Ne bouges plus, dit Momo à Mémé en lui prenant le bras pour lui mettre de la pommade et un bandage sur sa brûlure.

-Non, elle est parti, mais elle est en bonne santé rassurez vous et la blessure qu'elle m'a fait et une deuxième bonne nouvelle, dit Mémé en montrant son bras blesser.

-Et en quoi est ce une bonne nouvelle ? Demande David.

-Elle a utilisé la magie blanche, dit Mémé. Cela veut dire que les ténèbres n'ont pas encore réussi à la contrôler complètement. Donc elle peut encore s'en libérer seule, il faut juste qu'elle le veule.

-Pourquoi ne le voudrait-elle pas ? Demande Henri énervé.

-J'ai pu discuter un peu avec elle avant qu'elle ne me blesse et disparaisse, elle ne veut pas se libérer des ténèbres sans être sûre que ces dernières n'envahissent pas une personne qu'elle aime.

-Vous proposez quoi alors ? Demande David.

-Avez vous des lires sur la magies, puissante bien sûr ? Demande Mémé alors que Momo fini son pansement et range la trousse.

-Quand nous avons cherchez un moyen d'aider notre princesse nous avons emmené tous les livres chez le magicien, dit Blue en sortant de l'église avec une thermos de café.

-On est super bien accueilli ici, chuchote Fleur à l'oreille de Féfé.

-Et bien allons-y, dit Mémé.

-Tu voudrais pas d'habillé avant, dit Féfé en montrant son pyjama à Mémé.

-Oui, on en a pour dix minutes, dit Mémé en entrant dans le camping car avec les autres.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils peuvent nous aider ? Demande David à Blue.

-Ils veulent vraiment nous aidé, c'est déjà un bon début, dit Blue.

-Oui, dit David. Vous avez raison.

-Nous devons leur faire confiance, il le faut pour Emma, dit Snow en prenant la main de David.

-C'est parti, dit Mémé en sortant du camping car avec les autres quelques minutes plus tard.

-On devrait peut être aller chercher Hook pour lui dire où en sont les recherches, dit Henri.

-Qui est Hook ? Demande Mémé.

-Le truelove de maman, répond Henri. Il a déjà réussi à sortir maman des ténèbres.

-Nous aurions sûrement besoin de lui, dit Mémé. Henri et moi, nous allons le chercher et nous vous rejoindrons chez le magicien, dit Mémé.

-Non, je vais venir avec vous chercher Hook, dit Snow. Henri connaît la maison du magicien par cœur il sera plus utile là bas.

-Si vous voulez, dit Mémé en croisant le regard suppliant de Snow.

-Ok, allons y, dit David en posant la main sur l'épaule d'Henri.

-Je vais aller cherche l'apprenti, il pourra sûrement nous aider dans nos recherche, dit Blue alors que les cinq autres partent en direction de la maison.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé Henri venir avec moi ? Demande Mémé à Snow quand elles sont seules.

-Henri considère Hook comme un père et l'idéalise, il ne faut pas qu'il le voit en se moment, vous verrez par vous même quand nous serons sur son bateau, dit Snow en partant en direction du port avec Mémé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mémé et Snow arrivent au port, Snow monte sur le bateau de Hook suivi de la brune, puis elles descendent dans la cale. Mémé met sa main devant sa bouche en sortant une forte odeur de whisky, rapidement imité par Snow.

Snow ouvre la porte de la cabine du capitaine et les deux femmes voient Hook allongé par terre. Le bureau est sans dessus dessous, plusieurs papier son éparpillé par terre avec des dizaine de bouteille d'alcool vide.

-Je comprend pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que le gamin voit ce spectacle, dit Mémé.

-Il faut lui remettre les idées en place, dit Snow.

-Bougez pas, j'ai une idée, dit Mémé en sortant de la cabine.

Snow en profite pour ouvrir les fenêtres de la cabine pour laisser l'air frais entrer dans la salle et que les vapeur d'alcool sortent de la salle. Elle regarde autour d'elle et à pitié de Hook, puis elle ressent un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'avant l'arrivé de Mémé et ses amis, elle devait être dans le même état. Heureusement pour elle, que David était là avec Neal, ce qui l'a empêcher de tomber dans l'alcool, cependant, personne n'est venu voir Hook pour savoir comment il allait. Tout le monde était bien trop occupé à trouver un moyen pour aider Emma et la seule fois où David et elle étaient venus le voir, ils les avaient envoyer balader. Il avait même essayer de frapper David, mais maintenant il devait se reprendre. Snow sort de ses pensée en voyant Mémé revenir dans la cabine avec un seau d'eau de mer dans la main. Mémé s'approche de Hook et lui renverse le seau sur la tête.

-Mais vous êtes complètement dingue, dit Hook en s'asseyant sur le sol, trempé.

-Bonjour à vous, dit Mémé. Vous pourriez éviter d'ouvrir la bouche, votre haleine pourrait tuer un troupeau de vache.

-Vous êtes qui ? Demande Hook en regardant la femme à l'œil vert et l'œil bleu.

-Elle est ici pour nous aider à sauver Emma, dit Snow derrière Hook.

-Emma, soupire Hook en regardant Snow. Je ne peux rien faire pour elle.

-Mais vous pouvez nous aider, dit Snow alors que Hook laisse ses larmes coulées.

-Vous ne savez même pas si elle est encore là, dit Hook entre deux hoquet.

-On l'a vu ce matin, elle m'a fait un petit cadeau, dit Mémé en montrant son bras blessé.

-Ce n'est pas mon Emma, elle ne blesserai jamais personne, dit Hook en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le bar.

-La manière douce ça marche pas, dit Mémé.

-Parce que me renverser un seau d'eau gelé sur la tête vous appelé ça la manière douce ? Demande Hook en se servant un verre d'alcool.

-Comparé à ce que je vais vous faire maintenant, oui, répond Mémé.

Mémé fait un geste de la main et le mur derrière Hook s'ouvre en deux, puis le pirate est envoyé brusquement à l'extérieur de son bateau et il atterrit dans la mer sous les yeux grand ouvert de Snow. Mémé s'approche de l'ouverture et voit l'homme en train de nager sur place.

-Je vais être clair, soit vous nous écouté sans boire d'alcool et peut être vous serez d'accord pour nous aider, soit je vous envoie tellement loin dans l'océan que vous n'arriverez jamais à rentré et vous servirez de nourriture pour poisson et vu votre odeur, les sirènes ne s'approcheront jamais de vous. Alors deal ? Demande Mémé.

-Deal, dit Hook en regardant la femme d'un œil mauvais.

-Bien, dit Mémé et d'un geste de la main elle fait voler Hook jusqu'à elle dans la cabine avant de refermé l'ouverture d'un autre geste de la main.

-Efficace votre méthode, chuchote Snow à Mémé.

-Merci, répond Mémé puis elle regarde Hook trempé. Restez pas comme ça, allez vous changer vous allez attraper quelques chose.

-La faute à qui ? Demande sèchement Hook.

-À votre lâcheté, répond Mémé. Nous vous attendons sur le pont.

-Vous êtes sûre? Demande Snow.

-Oui, répond Mémé en claquant des doigts.

-C'était pourquoi faire ça ? Demande Hook.

-Tout l'alcool se trouvant sur votre bateau et devenu de l'eau plate, répond Mémé en souriant. Dans cinq minutes, si vous nous avez pas rejoint, je reviens moi même vous chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hook sort de sa cabine, sec et propre. Le trio se dirige vers la maison du magicien, pendant le trajet Snow explique à Hook tout ce qui c'est passé depuis sa dernière visite sur son bateau. Hook boit les paroles de Snow et au fur et à mesure, il retrouve l'espoir de retrouver son Emma.

Au même moment, Henri est dans la maison du magicien avec les autres, il lit un livre quand son téléphone sonne pour lui indiqué qu'il a reçu un message.

-C'est ta petite amie ? Demande Fleur qui est en face d'Henri.

-Non, ma mère, elle veut savoir où nous sommes, répond Henri.

-La brune ? Demande Fleur.

-Elle s'appelle Régina, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de retenir leur prénom, dit Mémé en entrant dans la salle avec Hook et Snow.

-Hook, dit Henri en prenant le pirate dans ses bras. Où étais tu ?

-Il fessait ses propres recherches, mais elles sont tombées à l'eau, dit Mémé.

-On va dire ça, dit Hook en regardant méchamment Mémé.

-Snow tu vas bien ? Demande David à sa femme quand il voit ses épaules tremblé légèrement.

-Oui, répond Snow en explosant de rire. Je suis désolée.

-On s'amuse bien ici, dit Régina en entrant dans la salle avec Robin.

-Désolé, je vais faire un tour pour me calmer, dit Snow qui n'arrive pas à s'arrêter de rire.

-Que c''est -il passé ? Demande Henri en regardant Hook.

-Rien, répond le pirate.

-C'est la pression, il fallait que ça sorte, dit Mémé. Alors vous avez trouver quelque chose ?

-Pas pour le moment, mais je pense que ce volume devrait vous êtes utile, dit l'apprenti en tendant un gros livre à Mémé.

-Le plus gros, c'est pour moi ? Fallait pas, dit ironiquement Mémé en prenant le livre et elle va s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuil.

Tout le monde reste silencieux quelques instant en fixant Mémé, puis il se remette au travail et chacun prend un livre pour chercher un sort qui pourrait les aider à sauver Emma des ténèbres.

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital, Belle est au chevet de Rumple. L'apprenti a retiré le maléfice qui devait l'aider à se soigner. Selon les médecins, physiquement, Rumple est en pleine forme, mais il ne se réveille pas, comme si il était dans un coma. Belle a embrassé plusieurs fois Rumple pour le réveiller, mais cela ne fonctionne pas, peut être parce qu'elle le hait autant qu'elle l'aime ou parce qu'elle a un nouveau petit copain et que son cœur bat pour quelqu'un d'autre que l'homme qui est allongé devant elle dans un lit d'hôpital. Ou bien, parce qu'elle était amoureuse du Darkone et non pas de Rumple, c'est pour cela que le baisé du véritable amour ne fonctionne pas ? Belle s'assoit sur le fauteuil à côté de Rumple et laisse ses larmes couler. Pourquoi a-t-elle tellement mal au cœur si elle n'aime plus cet homme, du moins pas assez pour l'aider à se réveiller.

 **Voilà, en espérant que cela vous ait plus. Et oui, il faut pas énervé Mémé, elle vous calme à coup de jet d'eau froide. Lol.**

 **Petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, merci de suivre cette fic.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7.

 **Je veux remercier les personnes qui suivent cette fiction et merci pour vos commentaires aussi qui me font plaisir à chaque fois et me motive pour continuer à écrire. Mille mercis.**

Cela fessait plusieurs heures que le petit groupe était en train de lire les livres de la bibliothèque du magicien sans rien trouver. Ruby entre dans la maison avec un grand plateau de nourriture accompagnée de Granny et de Neal.

-On s'est dit que vous auriez sûrement un petit creux, dit Ruby en montrant le plateau.

-Merci Ruby, dit David en se levant pour aider la louve à mettre la nourriture sur la grande table alors que Robin et Régina débarrasse cette dernière.

-Fleur à table, dit Mémé en regardant la jeune fille perché sur un escabeau en train de chercher de nouveau livre.

-J'arrive, dit la jeune fille.

-Je vais vous aider, dit Robin en s'approchant de Fleur pour lui tenir l'escabeau.

-Attention, dit Fleur en lâchant un gros livre qui frôle la tête de Robin.

-C'est pas passé loin, dit Mémé en s'approchant de l'escabeau.

-Désolé, dit Fleur à Robin en descendant de l'escabeau.

-Y'a pas de mal, dit Robin.

-Mais c'est bien sûr, dit Mémé en ramassant le gros volume.

-C'est quoi ? Demande Henri en s'approchant de Mémé.

-La réponse à nos problèmes, dit Mémé en posant le volume sur le bureau. Mais pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

\- " L'histoire du commencement ", lit Henri en regardant le titre du livre. C'est quoi ?

-Tu ne connais pas l'histoire de la création des mondes ? Demande Mémé.

-Non, répond Henri un peu honteux.

-Vous ne lui avez jamais raconté ? Demande Mémé en regardant Régina.

-Pour lui raconter, il aurait fallu que je la connaisse, répond Régina.

-Aucun de vous ne connaît cette histoire ? Demande Mémé en regardant tour à tour les habitants de Storybrook qui lui font non de la tête.

-Mais vous pourriez nous la raconter pendant le repas, propose Henri.

-Si je dois passer par là pour que vous puissiez m'aider à sauver Emma, allons-y gaiement, dit Mémé alors que tout le monde s'installe à table pour commencer à manger et écouter la jeune femme brune aux yeux bizarre

 _Au commencement, il n'y avait rien, que du vide, mais un jour un être apparut. Il devait surveiller ce vide, mais il s'ennuya tellement qu'il décida de créer. Il ne savait pas par où commencer et il mis plusieurs jours à ce décidé. Il créa la lumière ainsi qu'une planète pour voir la vie et son développement, mais rien ne naissait, la lumière était trop forte, alors le créateur créa les ténèbres et soudain la planète se mis à vivre._

 _Le créateur était curieux et il voulait voir comment différents mondes pouvaient évoluer, donc il en créa plusieurs, certaine avec de la magie, d'autre sans. Mais dans chaque monde, il devait forcément mettre de la lumière et des ténèbres. C'était la base._

 _Le créateur voulait tout contrôler, mais cela était impossible, donc il laissa les êtres vivant choisir entre la lumière ou les ténèbres. Les plantes et les animaux choisir leur camps, comme les insectes et depuis ils n'ont jamais changé de camps._

 _Cependant le créateur était fasciné par une espèce vivante, qui avait en eux la conscience, l'être humain, la plupart choisissait un camps et si tenait, mais d'autre changeait de camps, une seule fois ou plusieurs fois. Le créateur décida de laissé la nature et les animaux vivre leur vie comme bon leur semblait, mais il décida également de garder un œil sur les êtres humains, pour que ces derniers n'arrivent pas à détruire sa création, car même si ils pouvaient créer, les humains préférais détruire._

 _Pour cela, le créateur créa des boites, appelé les boites de l'oubli, qui pouvait emprisonner et détruire complètement quelque chose, que ce soit matériel ou vivant. Il dispersa ses boites à travers les différents monde, cependant leur utilisation aurait pu être une catastrophe, donc il décida de mettre un sortilège de protection autour de ses boites et il n'y aurait que les êtres, ayant un but nous destructeur, qui pourrait utiliser ses boites._

 _-_ Fin, dit Mémé en fermant le bouquin. Enfin, je vous ai fait un résumé des dix milles pages de ce volume qui explique la créations de chaque chose.

-Donc tu veux qu'on trouve l'une de ces boite ? Demande Fleur en finissant son assiette.

-Oui, dit Mémé en souriant de toutes dents.

-Et elle ressemble à quoi cette boites ? Demande Régina.

-J'en sais strictement rien, répond Mémé. Il n'y a pas d'image et elles ne doivent pas attiré l'attention sur elle. Donc elles peuvent ressembler à n'importe quel boite.

-Super, soupire Régina.

-Elle pourrait peut être ressembler à la boite du chapeau du magicien, dit l'apprenti.

-Non, beaucoup trop voyante, et puis le chapeau stock des choses, on peut les récupérer, la preuve vous êtes ici ainsi que les fées, répond Mémé. Si quelque chose est mis dans une boite de l'oubli, vous ne pourrez jamais le récupérer, même si vous détruisez la boite.

-Et en quoi peut elle nous aider cette boite ? Demande Robin.

-Ce matin, j'ai remarqué que Emma se bat encore contre les ténèbres, mais elle ne veut pas les libérer de peur qu'elle attaque quelqu'un d'autre, mais si nous pouvions emprisonner une partie des ténèbres dans la boite d'oublie, peut être que Emma les laisserait partir en sachant que les ténèbres ne pourront pas prendre possession de quelqu'un d'autre en ville, dit Mémé.

-Vous savez où on peut en trouver une ? Demande Snow qui retrouve enfin un peu d'espoir.

-Hélas non, dit Mémé.

-Vous savez de très bonnes idées, mais aucun moyen de les mettre en place, dit Régina. C'est désespérant.

-Pas plus que... commence Fleur en pointant Régina du doigt.

-J'ai lu dans le bouquin d'Henri que Rumple, en tant que Darkone, adorait collectionner des objet, dit Mémé en mettant une main devant la bouche de Fleur pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase. Peut être qu'il en a trouvé une et qu'il l'a gardé pour essayer de l'utiliser, même si le Darkone n'aurait jamais pu l'utiliser.

-Si il en a trouvé une, il l'a sûrement entreposé dans sa boutique,dit Henri.

-Et bien on est parti, dit Mémé en mettant sa main sur l'épaule d'Henri avant de disparaître avec le jeune homme dans une fumée violette pastel.

-On vous dépose ? Demande Ruby à David et Snow. On a pris la voiture.

-Oui merci, dit David en aidant Ruby à débarrasser alors que Snow berce tendrement Neal.

-Pas plus que quoi ? Demande Régina en fixant Fleur.

-Régina laisses tomber, dit Robin en prenant la main de Régina.

-Non, je veux savoir ce que cette jeune fille à voulu dire, répond Régina en se dégageant d'un geste rapide de l'emprise de Robin.

-La jeune fille à plus de mille ans et elle a un nom, dit Fleur en fixant Régina qui la regarde choqué. Si je dis le fond de ma pensée, cela risque de vous blessé et ce n'est pas notre mission. De plus, Mémé m'a ordonné de me taire, et je ne désobéit jamais à notre chef.

-Et vous avez peur d'elle ? Demande Hook en regardant tour à tour Fleur, Momo et Féfé.

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est capable, ni la puissance de sa magie, répond Momo. Allons rejoindre notre chef.

-Bonne après midi à vous aussi, dit Féfé en sortant de la maison avec les deux autres.

-Vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? Demande Hook.

-Oui, dit Snow. Moi j'ai confiance en eux. Ils ne nous ont fait aucun mal et Emma à parler à Mémé et elle lui a dit pourquoi elle ne venait pas nous voir. Cela veut dire que Emma doit avoir un minimum de confiance en elle, donc j'ai confiance.

-Laissons leur le bénéfice du doute, dit Robin.

-Au moins, elle a un plan pour essayer d'aider Emma, dit Ruby.

-Le problème c'est ça, dit Régina. Elle essaye, mais personne n'est sûr que ça va marcher.

-Au moins elle, elle fait quelque chose pour aider ma fille qui c'est sacrifier pour toi, dit Snow. Alors met ton orgueil de côté Régina et arrêtes de ne penser qu'à toi. Si tu veux aider Emma, aides Mémé à mettre son plan en marche et fais en sorte qu'il fonctionne.

-Snow, dit David doucement pour calmer sa femme.

-On y va, dit Snow en quittant la maison sans jeter un dernier regard à Régina.

Pendant ce temps, Mémé et Henri apparaissent dans la boutique d'antiquité.

-Vous auriez pu prévenir, dit Henri.

-Désolé, et puis tu peux me tutoyer, j'aime pas les vous, répond Mémé.

-Henri, que fais tu là ? Demande Belle en sortant de l'arrière boutique.

-Bonjour, dit Mémé.

-Nous avons peut être trouver une solution pour aider maman, mais il nous manque un objet et je suis presque sûr que si quelqu'un dans cette ville à cet objet magique, c'est grand père, dit Henri. On peut regarder si on le trouve ?

-Bien sûr, vous chercher quoi ? Demande Belle ravie de la nouvelle.

-Une boite, répond Mémé en regardant sur les étagère du magasin.

-Une boite ? Quel genre de boite ? Demande Belle.

-Petite ou grande, en bois ou en fer ou même en plastique, répond Mémé en continuant de regarder les étagères.

-En faite on ne sait pas à quoi elle ressemble, dit Henri quand il voit Belle regarder Mémé comme si elle était folle.

-Comment voulez vous qu'on l'a trouve ? Dit Belle. Et comment saurez vous que c'est elle que vous chercher ?

-Quand on approche de ses boites, on a qu'une seule envie, dit Mémé.

-L'ouvrir ? Demande Belle.

-Non, fuir. C'est une partie du sortilège qui protège la boite, si le Darkone a trouver l'une de ses boites, il a dû intéresser à cette sensation et à pris la boite, mais comme ses fins n'étaient pas purs, il n'a pas réussi à l'ouvrir. Dans le livre, il est écrit que Rumple est très curieux, donc il a dû garder cette boite pour l'examiner afin de savoir à quoi elle savait. En espérant qu'il l'ai jamais découvert, dit Mémé en regardant pour la première fois Belle dans les yeux.

-Si cette boite est aussi puissante que vous le dîtes, il a dû la ranger dans la réserve, dit Belle.

-Bien, dit Mémé en se dirigeant vers la réserve.

-Suivons la, dit Henri à Belle.

Pendant une heure, Belle, Henri et Mémé cherchent dans la réserve sans rien trouver, puis Mémé soupire en mettant ses mains sur son visage, puis elle lève la tête et ne bouge plus. En voyant ça, Henri lève également la tête et remarque une petite demi sphère collée au plafond.

-Belle, qu'est ce que c'est ? Demande Henri en montrant l'objet collé au plafont.

-Aucune idée, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant, dit Belle. Nous allons voir ça, où ai-je mis l'escabeau ?

-Pas la peine, dit Henri.

Belle se retourne et voit Mémé voler ou plutôt flotter dans les airs. Elle regarde l'objet de près sans la touché, comme si c'était un piège et connaissant Rumple, Belle est ravie que la jeune femme ne fonce pas tête baissé, car c'est probablement un piège.

Mémé approche doucement la main de la demi sphère mais un petit éclair en sort et frappe la main de Mémé.

-Aïe, dit Mémé en secouant la main. Je déteste la créature qui a inventé les coup de jus. C'est une serrure qui s'ouvre que pour son propriétaire ou ses... explique Mémé puis elle regarde Henri en souriant. Ou ses descendants.

-Je vais chercher l'escabeau, dit Belle.

-Pas la peine, Henri est l'auteur. Henri tu me tiens la main et tu essayes d'oublier tous tes soucis, pour être plus léger, dit Mémé.

-Ok, je vais essayer, dit Henri.

Puis Henri prend la main de Mémé et ferme les yeux, il flotte difficilement et heureusement que Mémé est là pour l'aider à se guidé. Quand il arrive près de la sphère, il la touche et a se simple contact une trappe s'ouvre au dessus de sa tête. Henri passe à travers en flottant et Mémé le suit sous les yeux surpris et inquiet de Belle qui est rester au sol.

-On y voit rien, dit Henri en regardant autour de lui, mais il ne voit rien, même si la lumière venant de la trappe éclaire autour de lui, il ne voit pas à plus d'un mètre.

-Ne bouges pas, dit Mémé puis elle joint les mains et quand elle les écarte une sphère de lumière apparaît entre ses mains.

-Wahou, soupire Henri.

-C'est pas fini, répond Mémé et elle souffle sur la lumière et des centaines de petites sphères en sortent et se placent à différent endroit de la salle.

-On se croirait dans un nuage d'étoiles, dit Henri à voix basse.

-Cherchons la boite et évite de toucher le reste, on ne sait jamais, dit Mémé en regardant autour d'elle et en voyant des objets plus ou moins effrayant.

Au même moment, Ruby se gare devant le restaurant et David et Snow sortent du véhicule et vont directement au magasin d'antiquité. David ouvre la porte à Snow qui tient encore Neal dans ses bras. Belle se tait en les voyant et leur fait signe de les rejoindre dans l'arrière salle.

-Henri est venu te voir ? Demande David.

-Oui, il est encore là, répond Belle.

-Où ça ? Demande Snow en regardant autour d'elle.

-Au grenier, dit Belle en montrant la trappe dans le plafond.

-Seul ? Demande David.

-Non, avec la femme un peu, commence Belle mais elle se tait en cherchant ses mots.

-Folle, vous pouvez le dire, répond Mémé en passant sa tête par la trappe. C'est un adjectif que je trouve très adapté à mon état mental.

-Où est Henri ? Demande Snow alors que Belle baisse la tête pour cacher ses joues devenu rouge de honte.

-Ici grand mère, dit Henri en essayant de calmer un fou rire tout en passant la tête par la trappe comme Mémé la fait avant lui.

-On a trouver la boite, dit Mémé. Poussez vous on descend.

Puis Mémé se laisse glisser par la trappe, mais au lieu de tomber sur le sol, elle flotte. Henri lui prend la main et passe à travers la trappe et il flotte également sous les yeux stupéfait de ses grand parents. Puis Mémé et Henri atterrissent devant le couple royal.

-Peut-on la voir ? Demande Snow.

-La voilà, dit Mémé en sortant une petite boite en bois de sa sacoche.

-Elle est minuscule, on dirait un écrin à bague, dit Snow.

-Elle est repoussante, dit Belle. Comment faite vous pour la tenir dans votre main ?

-Le courage, dit Mémé en rangeant la boite.

-Et maintenant que fessons nous ? Demande Henri.

-Nous allons nous reposer, dit Mémé. La nuit va bientôt tomber et nous ne savons pas où se trouve ta mère, donc cela ne sert à rien de partir à sa recherche cette nuit.

-Mémé a raison, dit David. Veux tu que je te ramène chez Régina ?

-Non, répond Henri. J'ai dormi hier chez elle, je vais l'appelé pour lui dire que je dors chez vous et qu'on a trouvé la boite.

-Et qu'on se retrouve demain matin pour le petit déjeuner au restaurant, dit Mémé. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais aller voir mes compagnons de route pour savoir comment ils vont ?

-En parlant de ça, dit Snow.

-Je sais, Régina a demandé des explications à Fleur qui l'a gentiment remis en place, dit Mémé. Fleur est la meilleur télépathe que je connaisse.

-Télépathe ? Demande David.

-Oui, mais rassurez vous, elle ne lit dans les pensées de quelque que par le touché et si cette personne lui laisse lire ses pensées. Quand à nous quatre, nous vivons ensemble depuis tellement longtemps que nous n'avons plus besoin de téléphone pour savoir où nous sommes, Fleur fait la liaison entre nous. Sur ceux, je vous dit bonne soirée et à demain matin de bonne heure et de bonne humeur, dit Mémé en sortant de la boutique.

-Cette femme me fait peur, dit Belle.

-Elle est gentille, dit Snow. Un peu folle, mais gentille.

-Elle a fait plus pour Emma en une journée que nous l'avons fait depuis que les ténèbres ont envahit notre fille, dit David. Il faut lui faire confiance.

-Je vais quand même fermer ma porte à clef ce soir, dit Belle.

-Au revoir Belle, dit Snow en sortant de la boutique avec David et Neal, puis elle voit Henri raccrocher son téléphone et le ranger dans sa poche.

-Maman est prévenue, elle a dit qu'elle sera là demain pour le petit déjeuner, où est Mémé ?

-Tu ne la pas vu sortir ? Demande David.

-Non, elle a dû se téléporter, dit Henri.

-Allons préparer le dîner, dit Snow en souriant à son petit fils.

La nuit est calme à Storybrook, toutes les lumières sont éteintes, sauf celle du camping car garée devant l'église. Mémé est assise à table et regarde la boite qu'elle a dans les mains.

-Tu ne dors pas ? Demande Féfé en s'asseyant en face de Mémé.

-Si, je suis un mirage dans l'un de tes rêves, répond Mémé.

-Tu es sûre de ton plan ? Demande Féfé.

-Non, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il marche, dit Mémé. Mais au pire, il y a le plan B.

-Le magicien est contre le plan B.

-Et je me fous totalement du magicien, je fais ce que je veux et si il est pas content qu'il vienne me le dire en fasse et qu'il s'occupe lui même des problème qu'il a créé.

-Si le plan B doit être mis en place, je voulais te dire que ni moi, ni Momo, ni Fleur, ne t'aideront pour le mettre en place.

-Vous avez parlé dans mon dos, dit Mémé en regardant calmement Féfé.

-On ne veut pas être responsable de ça, dit Féfé.

-Je comprends et je ne vous en veux pas, tant que vous me laissé aller jusqu'au bout.

-On ne fera rien, que ce soit pour t'aider ou pour te bloquer.

-Merci, dit Mémé en souriant à Féfé et en lui prenant la main.

-Bonne nuit chef, dit Féfé puis il embrasse la main de Mémé et va se couché.

Mémé va rejoindre sa couchette une heure après son ami, elle ne veut pas faire du mal aux autres, mais si elle doit en arrivé là pour atteindre son but, elle le fera.

 **Voilà, chapitre un peu long, mais on avance dans la libération d'Emma (ou pas,lol).**

 **Petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8.

La nuit fut courte pour Régina, elle a mal dormi car son sommeil était remplie de cauchemar avec Emma et Henri, envahi tous les deux par les ténèbres essayant de les tuer, elle et Robin. Régina se lève en se maudissant, même dans ses rêves elle ne pense qu'à son bonheur. Elle regarde Robin allongé sur le lit, torse nu. Il dort profondément sur le ventre, il y a quelques semaines, Régina aurait réveillé Robin pour une séance de calin, mais ce matin elle n'était pas d'humeur.

Elle descend dans la cuisine sans bruit et se sert un café, quand elle boit la première gorgé, elle voit qu'il n'est que 5 h 30 et que son rendez vous avec Henri et le reste du groupe n'est qu'à 8 heure. Elle n'arrivera pas a retrouver le sommeil, elle en est certaine, elle décide donc de se préparé et redescend dans le hall à 6 heure. Elle met son manteau ainsi que ses gants, si Emma c'est montré au petit matin à cette Mémé, elle pourrait également se montrer à Régina, qui sait ?

Régina marche doucement au abord de la forêt, près du lac, quand elle voit une personne assise sur le petit pont, elle voit la personne que de dos, mais elle reconnaîtrait ces mèches violettes entre mille. Mémé regarde l'eau avec assistance, mais Régina n'a pas l'impression que la femme a remarqué sa présence, elle pourrait faire demi tout comme si de rien n'était, mais elle devait parler à cette femme, essayer de comprendre pourquoi autant de personne lui fessait confiance, alors qu'il ne la connaissait depuis deux jours grand maximum ? Snow, Emma ou encore Henri. Et puis les paroles de Momo résonne dans sa tête « Vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est capable, ni la puissance de sa magie », il faut qu'elle apprenne à connaître cette femme, au cas où la suite tournerait mal.

Régina décide donc de s'approcher doucement de Mémé, quand elle arrive au début du ponton, elle regarde autour d'elle, et elle remarque que Mémé est toute seule, sans ses amis.

-Je vous promets de ne pas vous arroser si vous en faite autant, dit Mémé au bout du ponton.

-Je n'ai plus cinq ans, dit Régina en s'approchant de Mémé.

-Insomnie ? Demande Mémé alors que Régina s'assoit à côté d'elle en laissant une certaine distance entre elle et Mémé.

-Cauchemar, et vous ? Demande Régina.

-J'ai jamais beaucoup aimé dormir, je suis insomniaque, répond Mémé.

-Que faites vous là ? Demande Régina.

-Je suis à découvert, petite invitation pour Emma, si elle a envie de parler, mais je n'ai ressentie aucune présence d'humain à part vous, répond Mémé. Et vous ?

-Je me promenais en espérant qu'Emma prenne contact avec moi, dit Régina.

-Nous avons donc un point en commun, répond Mémé en souriant.

-Je suis désolée sur ce que j'ai dit sur vos idées, Henri m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé la boite, dit Régina. C'est bien.

-Oui, mais maintenant il faut faire comprendre à Emma qu'elle doit nous faire confiance et là ça peut devenir problématique.

-Vous devenez pessimiste alors que j'ai décidé d'être optimiste, et dire qu'hier c'était le contraire, dit Régina en soupirant.

-Je sais, mais il ne faut pas partir gagnant ni perdant, mais il faut prévoir tous les imprévus qui peuvent arriver, dit Mémé. La stratégie c'est toute ma vie, j'ai été élevé dans ce but et je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire autre chose de ma vie.

-Qu'avez vous fait avant de travailler pour le magicien ? Ose demander Régina en sachant que la femme risque de ne pas répondre.

-Rien, j'ai toujours été au service du magicien, depuis ma naissance et jusqu'à ma mort, répond Mémé en regardant droit devant elle.

-Vous êtes sous contrat avec le magicien ou un truc dans le genre ?

-Non, je pourrais tout arrêter demain si je le voulais, le magicien m'encouragerais à m'installer dans un petit coin tranquille, mais je ne pourrais pas, je n'en aurais pas la force.

-Vous pourriez avoir votre propre famille, propose Régina.

-Je suis immortelle, donc même si je trouve mon truelove, je le perdrais un jour.

-Vous pourriez le rendre immortel ou redevenir mortelle, dit Régina.

-Je ne peux pas devenir mortelle, enfin je peux mourir à cause d'une blessure, ou un coup d'épée, je ne peux pas être soigné par de la magie, ce sont les contrainte. Si je suis blessée, je dois me faire soigner comme tous être humain vivant dans un monde sans pouvoir, dit Mémé en montrant son bras blessé par Emma la veille. Je dois souffrir physiquement, mais cela ne me dérange pas.

-Vous êtes un vrai phénomène, dit Régina. Vous n'avez jamais rencontré un homme ?

-Si, je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur, il a voulu m'aider lors d'une mission pour l'équilibre. Il m'a défendu lors d'un combat, il en ai mort, répond Mémé. Je ne l'oublierai jamais et jamais plus je ne tomberai amoureuse qu'un autre être humain. Enfin, j'essayerais.

-Je suis désolée, dit Régina en voyant une larme couler sur la joue de Mémé.

-Je suis aussi désolée, pour ce que Fleur vous a dit, dit Mémé. Elle est impulsive, mais très gentille. Elle a fait des choses tellement belle pour aider d'autres personnes, comme Momo et Féfé. Ce ne sont pas de mauvais bougres, juste de bon soldats. Bon en parlant de soldat je vais devoir aller fair sonner le clairon ou ils seront encore dans les bras de morphée à midi. Régina je vous dit à toute à l'heure pour le petit déjeuner.

-Oui, chez Granny pour huit heure, répond Régina en souriant et Mémé disparaît sous les yeux de l'ex evilqueen.

Régina se lève et se frotte les mains et le pantalon pour retiré les quelques poussière qui si trouvent, puis elle reprend la route en direction du manoir. Elle n'a rien à craindre de Mémé, c'est juste une femme blessée par la vie qui essaye de se reconstruire, comme elle l'a fait plusieurs fois elle même au court de sa vie. Quand elle entre au manoir, elle est soulagée de remarqué que Robin est toujours en train de dormir. Elle décide d'aller dans la cuisine pour préparé une autre cafetière de café, puis elle sourit en entendant des pas dans l'escalier.

-Tu es gelée, dit Robin en prenant Régina

-J'ai été marcher un peu, dit Régina. Pour réfléchir.

-Et qu'est ce que ça à donné ? Demande Robin en se servant une tasse de café.

-Il faut aidé Mémé et son équipe, il faut mieux essayer quelques chose et tout faire pour que ça réussisse, même si on doute fortement du plan, dit Régina.

-Donc on fait quoi ?

-Tu vas prendre une douche, on a rendez vous avec tout le monde à huit heure au Granny's et je ne veux pas être en retard.

-Ok, dit Robin puis il embrasse Régina avant de remonter dans la chambre pour se préparer.

Il est huit heure moins cinq quand Régina arrive au restaurant avec Robin et est heureuse de voir que Mémé n'est pas encore arrivé avec son équipe, donc elle n'est pas la dernière. Cependant elle voit Snow assise à une table avec Henri et David, ainsi que l'apprenti.

-Bonjour, dit Régina en s'approchant de la table.

-Bonjour, répondent les autres en chœur.

-Où est Blues ? Demande Régina.

-Elle s'occupe de Neal, Ruby et Granny veulent venir avec nous pour rechercher Emma, répond Snow sans regarder Régina.

-Je suis désolée de mettre comporté comme je l'ai fait Snow, je veux vraiment aider Emma, je te le promets, dit Régina.

-Je sais, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, je dois également te faire des excuses, pardon Régina, dit Snow en regardant enfin Régina.

-Ok, d'autre mea culpa à faire, non ? On peut donc parler du plan, dit Mémé en s'approchant de la table avec les trois autres.

-Par où êtes vous entré ? Demande Robin.

-Par la porte de service, répond Mémé. Donc le plan est simple, il faut trouver Emma et arrivé à la convaincre de nous faire confiance. Elle doit combattre par elle même les ténèbres et les rejeté de son corps, nous pourrons donc emprisonner une partie dans la boite à oublie et une autre dans le chapeau du magicien.

-Mais le chapeau n'a pas réussi à garder les ténèbres la dernière fois, dit Henri.

-Car les ténèbres étaient trop puissante, dit Mémé. Mais si on en détruit une parti dans la boite à oublie, on pourra stocker le reste dans le chapeau le temps de retrouver un nouveau Darkone.

-Vous ne pouvez pas détruire toutes les ténèbres, propose Robin.

-Il faut des ténèbres pour compléter la lumière, le tout, dit Régina en regardant Mémé.

-Y en a une qui a appris sa leçon, dit Féfé en souriant. La question est où se trouve Emma ?

-C'est là que je rentre en jeux avec Ruby, dit Granny. Mon odorat n'est plus ce qu'il était, mais celui de Ruby est parfait, nous pourrons vous aider à pister Emma.

-Parfait, d'autres questions ? Demande David. Non, donc on y va.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes à Ruby pour sentir l'odeur d'Emma. Le groupe avance assez rapidement dans la forêt, même si Ruby s'impatiente à certain moment de voir les autres avancer si doucement. Puis Ruby s'arrête soudain en haut d'une colline.

-Ruby ? Demande Snow en avançant vers son amie.

-Elle est là, chuchote Ruby en voyant Emma assise contre un tronc recroquevillé sur elle-même.

-Ne vous approchez pas, dit Mémé en rattrapant Snow prête à s'élancer. Ou doucement.

-Comme si c'était un animal blessé, dit Fleur en regardant Snow.

-Ok, dit Snow puis elle souffle un grand coup pour se retenir de courir près de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Emma, c'est maman. Nous sommes là pour t'aider.

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici, dit Emma d'une voix rauque.

-Snow reviens, dit David en entendant la voix de sa fille.

-Mais, dit Snow qui laisse la panique l'envahir.

-Snow, je vais lui parler, dit Régina en s'approchant de Snow.

-Je viens avec vous, dit Mémé alors que Snow rejoins David en haut de la colline.

-Emma, nous sommes ici pour vous aider, dit Régina d'une voix douce.

-Partez ! Crie Emma en regardant les deux femmes avec des yeux complètement noir.

-Restez là, dit Momo en retenant Robin qui veut rejoindre Régina. Elle pourrait le prendre comme une attaque.

-Emma, nous avons un moyen de faire sortir les ténèbres de votre corps, sans qu'elles n'attaquent quelqu'un d'autre, dit Mémé en se mettant devant Régina. Je vous le promets.

-Vous mentez, tout le monde ment ! Crie Emma et la terre se met à trembler.

Une explosion apparaît juste devant Régina et Mémé. Mémé protège Régina étant donné qu'elle était devant elle, et Emma en profite pour disparaître.

-Régina ? Vous allez bien ? Demande Mémé allongée sur Régina.

-Oui, dit Régina alors qu'elle se relève en même temps que Mémé.

-Là-bas, tout le monde va bien ? Demande Mémé en regardant le groupe.

-Attention ! Crie Henri en montrant du doigt derrière les deux femmes.

Quand Mémé et Régina se retournent, elles voient un immense serpent. Mémé pousse un grand coup Régina pour qu'elle évite l'attaque du serpent, puis Mémé fait apparaître deux grandes épées et un combat commence entre le serpent et la femme aux yeux vairons. Régina rejoins Robin alors que Momo et Féfé essaye de se rapprocher du serpent pour aider Mémé, cependant le serpent les en empêche en les frappant violemment avec sa queue et il essaye encore de mordre Mémé. Néanmoins en voyant ses deux amis être projeté violemment contre un arbre elle s'énerve, puis elle saute et enfonce l'une de ses épée dans le crane du serpent qui s'effondre sur le sol, mort.

-Tout le monde va bien ? Demande Mémé.

-Oui, répond Henri.

-Non, répond Fleur accroupi à côté de Momo allongé au sol.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demande Mémé en poussant tout le monde pour s'approcher du colosse.

-J'ai super mal dans le dos, dit Momo.

-Bouges pas mon pote, dit Féfé en s'approchant de son ami. On va t'amener à l'hôpital.

-Oui, Féfé a raison, je t'interdis de bouger mon amour, je vais nous téléporter à l'hôpital, dit Mémé puis elle prend la main de Momo et le duo disparaît dans une fumée violette. Les autres regardent rapidement autour d'eux, mais ils ne voient plus aucune trace d'Emma, il ne reste que le corps mort du serpent. Régina fait apparaître une boule de feu et l'envoie sur le serpent qui disparaît quand l'attaque l'atteint.

Une heure plus tard, Snow, David, Régina, Féfé et Fleur arrivent à l'hôpital. Ils aperçoivent rapidement Mémé dans le hall, en train de marcher en rond comme un lion en cage.

-Alors ? Demande Fleur.

-Ils sont en train de lui faire des examens, répond Mémé.

-Je pourrais le soigner, dit Régina.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, la magie ne peut pas nous soigner, dit Mémé énervée.

-Calmes toi Mémé, dit Féfé en frottant le dos de son amie.

-Momo a été blessé, bon dieu ! Crie Mémé.

-Vous pouvez aller le voir, dit un médecin en entrant dans le hall. Il est dans son lit, il se repose.

-Nous allons vous laisser, dit Snow. Nous reviendrons demain, quand il ira un peu mieux.

-Dîtes lui merci de notre part, dit David puis il quitte l'hôpital avec sa femme.

-On y va, dit Fleur à Mémé en partant dans un couloir avec Féfé.

-Je suis désolée pour votre amie, dit Régina.

-Nous continuerons à chercher Emma seule, je dois me focaliser sur ma mission et ne doit pas m'occuper de civil, dit Mémé. Bonne fin journée à vous.

Régina reste sans voix en regardant Mémé partir dans le couloir pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle ne laissera pas tomber Emma, ni ce groupe atypique et encore moins Henri.

 **Voilà, dans le prochain épisode vous connaîtrez enfin le plan B et qui sont les membres du groupe du magicien, qui n'ont toujours pas été découvert.**

 **Merci de suivre cette fic**.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9.

Il est minuit et l'hôpital est totalement calme. Tous les patients dorment et tous les visiteurs sont rentrés chez eux, tous non, Mémé est encore dans la chambre en train de regarder Momo allongé sur le lit avec des bandages tout autour de son torse. Elle regarde le torse de Momo monter et descendre tout doucement, il dort à point fermé. Elle sait qu'il va s'en sortir, les médecins lui ont dit mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de se haïr en voyant les blessures de Momo. C'est de sa faute, elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire. Elle se lève de son fauteuil et pose sa main sur la joue de Momo. Le jeune homme ouvre doucement les yeux et sourit en voyant Mémé au dessus de lui, mais il perd rapidement son sourire en voyant le visage de Mémé.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demande Momo.

-Je vais devoir passer au plan B, dit Mémé.

-Non, pas toute seule, dit Momo en essayant de se lever.

-Non, tu restes là, je ne serai pas seule. Je voulais juste te dire que quoiqu'il arrive, je t'aimerais pour toujours, dit Mémé en embrassant Momo sur le front.

-Non, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça, dit Momo en voyant une larme coulé le long de la joue de Mémé. Je vais venir avec toi.

-Je suis désolée, dit Mémé en passant sa main devant le visage de Momo et ce dernier s'endort profondément.

-Tout va bien ? Demande une infirmière en entrant dans la chambre.

-Il dort profondément, dit Mémé en essuyant la larme.

-C'est bon signe, il va se rétablir plus vite, dit l'infirmière en prenant le bloc au pied du lit de Momo.

-Vous auriez un distributeur ? Demande Mémé.

-Oui, dans le hall d'entrée vous y trouverez du salé et du sucré, ainsi que des boissons, répond l'infirmière.

-Merci, dit Mémé en sortant de la chambre.

Mémé arrive dans le couloir et regarde l'ascenseur, mais ne l'appel pas, elle n'a pas besoin de passer par le hall pour faire ce qu'elle a à faire. Elle se dirige au fond du couloir et ouvre une porte de chambre.

-Que faîtes vous là ? Demande Belle en voyant la femme.

-La ferme, dit Mémé en fessant un rapide coup de main et des plantes emprisonnent Belle contre le mur. Si tu hurles, je t'égorges.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demande Belle en regardant Mémé dans les yeux pour se rendre compte que ces derniers sont devenu noir.

-J'ai besoin d'aide, dit Mémé en se dirigeant vers le lit où se trouve Rumple toujours dans le coma.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le réveillé, il est sous un sortilège, dit Belle.

-Il y a toujours le remède magique, dit Mémé.

-Je l'ai déjà embrassé, il ne s'est pas réveiller, dit Belle.

-Pour qu'un baiser de Truelove fonctionne il faut que la personne qui embrasse la victime l'aime de tout son cœur, mais vous n'aimez plus Rumple.

-Parce que vous vous l'aimez peut être, dit Belle amère.

-Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, enfin une partie de moi, dit Mémé puis elle embrasse Rumple qui se réveille.

-Toi ? Ici ? Demande Rumple en ouvrant les yeux.

-Chut, dit Mémé. Il faut qu'on parle, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Bien, dit Rumple puis il voit Belle. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

-Elle dort, dit Mémé en fessant un geste de la main vers Belle qui s'endort. Allons nous en.

Puis Mémé prend les mains à Rumple et ils disparaissent.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans une grotte de la forêt de Storybrook, Mémé et Rumple se font face.

-Je suis d'accord pour suivre ton plan et t'aider, dit Rumple. Cependant, le résultat ne me convient pas totalement.

-Tu auras ce que tu voudras et il y aura un cadavre, qu'elle est le problème ? Demande Mémé en criant presque sur Rumple.

-Aucun, dit Rumple. Sais tu où est mademoiselle Swan ?

-Oui, répond Mémé.

Le lendemain matin, Régina arrive devant l'hôpital avec un panier de pancake.

-Régina ? Demande une voix derrière elle.

-Snow, que fais tu là ? Demande Régina en voyant sa belle fille.

-La même chose que toi on dirait, dit Snow en souriant et en montrant un panier de gâteau.

-Mémé m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus de notre aide pour aider Emma, j'espérais que ce petit cadeau la fasse changer d'avis.

-Je ne savais pas, mais je suis avec toi pour la convaincre.

Les deux femmes se sourient et entrent dans le hall, puis elle prennent l'ascenseur et vont directement dans la chambre de Momo. Quand elles entrent, elle voient Momo allongé sur le lit et Féfé et Fleur debout autour de lui. Les trois personnes sont réveillés mais ils restent silencieux et font une tête d'enterrement. Il y a également une jeune infirmière avec eux.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demande Régina.

-On a retrouver Belle attaché sur le mur par des plantes complètement noire, elle dort encore et Rumple a disparut, répond L'infirmière. Nous allions justement appelé le bureau du shérif pour le prévenir.

-Comment est ce possible ? Demande Régina.

-Nous pensons que Belle a embrassé Rumple et la réveillé. Il a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour sortir de l'hôpital sans se faire voir, dit l'infirmière en sortant de la chambre.

-Que c'est il passé ? Demande Snow au trois autres.

-Comment veux tu qu'il sache ce qui c'est passé ? Demande Régina en regardant Snow.

-Parce que Esméralda n'est pas là, dit Snow et les trois autres la regardent choqués.

-Vous connaissez Esméralda ? Demande Féfé.

-Oui, j'ai reconnu son regard dès le premier jour, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a fait dormir dès le premier jour et j'ai compris qu'elle ne voulait pas que les autres la reconnaisse, donc je me suis tue, mais son absence me fait penser que ce n'est pas Rumple qui a emprisonné Belle.

-Comment connaissez vous Esméralda ? Demande Momo.

-Si je vous le dit, vous me dîtes où elle est ? Demande Snow.

-Oui, promis, dit Momo.

-Après leur mariage, mes parents ont découvert qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir d'enfant. Mon père connaissait une grande magicienne, forte, courageuse et puissante. Il lui a demandé son aide et grâce à elle, ma mère a réussi à tomber enceinte de mon père. Cette magicienne était Esméralda, elle est devenu ma marraine. Je l'appelais marraine Emma, car son nom était trop compliqué pour moi. Elle est parti quand j'avais six ans en me disant que mon premier enfant serai une fille. C'est en son nom que j'ai appelé ma fille Emma, pour qu'elle devienne aussi courageuse qu'elle et aussi forte. C'est Esméralda qui m'a appris a parler aux oiseaux. D'un simple geste de la main, elle pouvait faire pousser une forêt magnifique. Maintenant dîtes moi où elle est ? Dit Snow.

-Dans la forêt, elle a mis en place un plan B, elle doit être en train de l'effectuer, dit Momo.

-Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec elle ? Demande Régina.

-Nous n'étions pas d'accord avec ce plan, dit Féfé.

-Et pourquoi ? Demande Snow.

-Il y aura un mort avant le coucher du soleil, répond Fleur.

-Allons y, dit Snow en prenant la main de Régina pour sortir de la chambre.

Les deux femmes marchent rapidement dans la forêt, elles n'ont pas appelé les autres. David est rester à l'appartement avec Neal et Henri, pendant que Robin est au manoir. Elles n'ont pas voulu leur faire peur et surtout les mettre en danger. Elles entendent un hurlement au bout d'un moment et elles courent dans sa direction. Quand elles arrivent en haut de la colline, elles voient Esméralda allongé par terre avec un poignard dans le ventre et Emma qui s'approche d'elle. Elle retire le poignart et essaye de soigner Esméralda, mais cela ne fonctionne pas. Snow et Régina arrivent à ses cotés, Régina met la main sur l'épaule d'Emma et prend la main de Snow, elle disparaisse et arrive à l'hôpital où Esméralda et toute de suite pris en charge.

Une heure plus tard, Henri entre dans l'hôpital avec Robin et David qui a Neal dans les bras. Henri court dans les bras d'Emma qui a retrouvé sa couleur de cheveux et ses yeux clair, elle est en bonne santé, bien qu'elle soit encore très pâle.

-Que c'est il passé ? Demande David en prenant à son tour Emma dans ses bras. J'ai rien compris au coup de téléphone de Snow.

-J'en ai pas plus compris à celui de Régina, dit Robin.

-Esméralda, qui est Mémé, est la marraine de maman, elle m'a tout raconté, dit Emma. Elle m'a expliqué son plan et j'étais d'accord, mais quand j'ai essayé de me libérer des ténèbres, ces dernières ne se sont pas laissé faire. Quand je l'ai dit a Esméralda, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en doutait et elle a dit qu'il fallait que je ferme les yeux et que je me concentre. J'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a dit et j'ai soudain senti que les ténèbres se brisait et j'ai réussi à me libérer. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu Rumple emprisonner une bonne partie des ténèbres dans une boite et il a absorbé le reste avant de disparaître, c'est à ce moment que j'ai vu Esméralda avec un poignard dans le ventre et j'ai hurlé. Maman est arrivée avec Régina.

-Nous nous sommes téléporté ici, dit Snow en voyant de nouvelle larmes naître dans les yeux de sa fille. Ça fait une heure que Esméralda est au bloc.

-Rumple a blessé Esméralda pour récupérer les ténèbres ? Demande Henri.

-Non, dit Momo en arrivant doucement près du groupe avec les deux autres. Je pense que nous pouvons vous dire nos vrais nom. Je m'appelle Quasimodo et voici Fleur de lys et Phebus. Mais Rumple n'a rien à voir avec la blessure d'Esméralda. C'était son plan B.

-Qu'elle était son plan B ? demande Régina qui commence peu à peu à s'énerver.

-Elle s'est mortellement blessée pour déconcentrer les ténèbres, pour laisser le temps à Emma de se libérer, c'est pour ça que nous ne voulions pas l'aider, dit Phebus.

-Vous auriez pu la soigné, dit Snow.

-Non, ils ne peuvent pas être soigné par la magie, dit Régina. Esméralda me l'a avoué.

-C'est exact et nous ne voulions pas assisté à son suicide, dit Fleur. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'a fait, je regrette de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés.

-On le regrette tous, dit Phebus en prenant Fleur en pleur dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle demandé l'aide de Rumple ? Demande Snow.

-Car elle savait qu'il était d'accord pour redevenir le Darkone, dit Hook en entrant dans le hall. Love, tu m'as manqué.

-Je suis désolée, dit Emma alors que Hook s'approche du pirate pour l'embrasser.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir détruit totalement les ténèbres ? Demande Robin.

-Tu n'as rien compris, dit Régina en regardant Robin comme une bête curieuse.

-Il faut garder l'équilibre intacte et les ténèbres en font parti, explique Henri.

-C'est vous les personnes qui ont emmené la femme poignardé ? Demande un médecin en s'approchant du groupe.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demande Snow.

-Nous avons réussi à stopper hémorragie, mais je suis dans le regret de vous dire, qu'il n'y a qu'une chance sur dix qu'elle passe la nuit. Je suis désolée, vous pouvez allé la voir, mais pas longtemps, dit le médecin en retournant au bloc.

Tout le monde part rapidement dans la direction de la chambre sauf Quasimodo, qui marche doucement à cause de ses blessures. Régina lui propose son aide en silence.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas attendu votre guérison pour aller chercher Emma ? Demande Régina.

-Pour me protéger, dit Quasimodo.

-Si j'aurais été à sa place, j'aurais attendu le réveille de Robin avant de partir, dit Régina.

-Pourquoi me comparez vous à Robin ? Demande Quasimodo.

-J'ai vu sa réaction quand vous étiez allongé dans la forêt, elle vous aime, personne n'arrivera à me faire croire le contraire, dit Régina.

-Si vous vous mettez à la place d'Esméralda, je ne serai pas votre Robin, mais votre Henri.

-Vous êtes son fils ? Demande Régina en arrêtant de marcher en même temps que Quasimodo.

-Oui, j'ai plusieurs centaines d'années et je l'ai vu tellement de fois en danger, mais elle s'en est toujours sorti, mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

-Elle s'en sortira, elle est forte.

-Maintenant que vous savez la vérité, qu'auriez vous fait si Henri avait été blessé pendant un combat ?

-Je n'aurais pas attendu qu'il soit guéri pour le remettre en danger, avoue Régina après quelques secondes de réflexion. Mais je serai resté à ses côtés.

-Esméralda ne pouvait pas laisser Emma en danger, c'est compliqué. Si elle se réveille, elle vous expliquera peut être pourquoi.

-J'espère bien, dit Régina.

Les deux personnes entrent dans la chambre et Régina sans la main de Quasimodo serré la sienne, elle ne dit rien, car elle même ressent une légère douleur dans sa poitrine en voyant Esméralda allongé sur le lit. Blanche comme un linge, avec des tuyaux sortir de son corps pour l'aider à respirer ainsi qu'une poche de sang relié à son bras. Régina n'arrive pas à retenir ses larmes de couler. Elle n'est pas la seule, Snow est assise sur le lit et tient la main d'Esméralda en pleurant et en lui demandant de ne pas la laissé tomber.

 **Et voilà, certain d'entre vous on compris que je suis fan d'Esméralda. J'adore ce personnage, folle et courageuse à la foi qui n'a peur de rien ni de personne, mais qui pourrait donner sa vie pour sauver celle de ses amies.**

 **Esméralda va t elle survivre ? Que va faire Rumple ?**

 **Merci de me laisser un petit commentaire si vous avez aimé et même si il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas aimé. Ça pourrait peut être m'aider pour écrire la suite.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10.

Cela fait trois jours que Esméralda est endormi, bien que les médecins ne comprennent pas pourquoi la jeune femme ne se réveille pas, ils restent positif sur la santé de la jeune femme. Snow passe la plupart de son temps à l'hôpital, ainsi que Emma qui se remet peu à peu de sa séparation avec les ténèbres, même si elle ne veut plus utiliser la magie pendant quelques temps. Quand à Rumple, il n'est toujours pas réapparu et les villageois de Storybrook s'inquiètent de ce qui pourrait se passer maintenant que Rumple a retrouvé ses pouvoirs.

Régina accompagne souvent Henri à l'hôpital, le jeune homme s'inquiète énormément pour la jeune femme, même si il a envie de la voir se réveiller rapidement en bonne santé, il ne peut pas empêcher sa curiosité de grandir en lui. Il veut en savoir plus sur Esméralda et sur son équipe, même si il les voit souvent à l'hôpital, ils restent silencieux sur leur passé et celui d'Esméralda.

Le quatrième jour, Régina se lève et se dépêche de se préparer. Elle descend dans la cuisine, boit un rapide café et met son manteau. Au moment où elle ouvre la porte, Robin la retient.

-Où vas tu ? Demande Robin.

-Je vais à l'hôpital, répond Régina.

-Esméralda s'est réveillée ?

-Non, je vais juste prendre de ses nouvelles, dit Régina. Veux tu venir avec moi ?

-Non, merci, dit Robin. Tu passe la moitié de ton temps là bas et le reste du temps tu ne fais que de parler de la santé de cette femme.

-Elle a sauvé Emma, dit Régina.

-Et ? Demande Robin. Ce n'est pas la première.

-Elle m'a également sauvé la vie, dit Régina. Tu as oublié dans les bois quand ce serpent nous a attaqué, elle a fait bouclier avec son corps.

-Je sais, je suis désolé, mais comprends moi, j'ai l'impression d'être mis de coté, dit Robin en prenant Régina dans ses bras.

-Je dois y aller, dit Régina en se dégageant avant de sortir du manoir.

Quand Régina arrive à l'hôpital, elle se cache derrière un buisson en voyant Snow sortir de l'hôpital avec David, Emma et Henri. Elle entre dans le hall et en passant devant la salle de repos, elle voit Quasimodo, Phebus et Fleur en train de prendre un petit déjeuner plus ou moins appétissant. Elle se dépêche d'aller dans la chambre d'Esméralda. Même si certain tuyau ont été retiré de son corps depuis qu'Esméralda arrive de nouveau à respirer seule, elle a encore une perfusion qui lui sert à se nourrir et un petit tuyau dans le nez pour lui envoyer de l'oxygène.

Régina s'assoit sur la chaise à côté du lit et regarde Esméralda. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ça, seule. Normalement elle utilise Henri pour rendre visite à Esméralda, mais comme aujourd'hui il passe la journée avec la famille Charming, elle est venue seule.

-Vous devez vous réveiller, j'ai tant de questions à vous poser.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir y répondre, dit Esméralda d'une petite voix en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. J'ai la gorge trop sèche.

-Ne bougez pas, dit Régina en prenant un verre et en y versant de l'eau puis elle aide Esméralda à boire doucement. Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, merci, dit Esméralda. Je ne m'aurais pas attendu à vous voir à mon réveil.

-Votre fils ne devrait plus tarder, dit Régina. Il est en train de prendre son petit déjeuner en bas avec les deux autres.

-Mon fils ? Demande Esméralda. J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ?

-Quatre jours, répond Régina.

-Et qu'avez vous appris d'autre ?

-Qu'il fallait attendre votre réveil pour en apprendre d'avantage sur votre passé, répond Régina en souriant gentiment à Esméralda. Non, pardon, j'ai appris par Snow que vous étiez sa marraine.

-Elle m'a reconnu ?

-Bien sûr, mais elle n'a rien dit. On dirait que vous lui avez bien appris à garder les secrets.

-Snow est une très bonne élève. Comment va Emma ?

-Bien votre plan à réussi, elle s'est libéré des ténèbres et Rumple en a absorbé une petit partie pour redevenir le Darkone, dit Régina. Nous ne savons pas où il esr et ce qu'il prépare.

-Il restera sage, il sait qu'il ne doit pas abusé de ses pouvoirs, il a déjà vu le résultat une fois.

-Esméralda, t'es réveillé ? Demande Fleur en entrant dans la chambre avec les deux autres. Merci seigneur.

-Attention Fleur, tu vas l'étouffé, dit Phebus en voyant Fleur prendre Esméralda dans ses bras.

-Je vais prévenir les autres, dit Régina en sortant de la salle mais Quasimodo lui attrape le bras.

-Merci, chuchote Quasimodo à l'oreille de Régina avant de la laisser sortir de la chambre.

Régina sort de la chambre un peu chamboulée par ce que lui a dit Quasimodo, puis elle secoue rapidement la tête et sort de l'hôpital afin de passer son coup de téléphone.

Une demi heure plus tard, la famille Charming arrive à l'hôpital. Quand Snow entre dans la chambre elle prend Esméralda dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber, dit Snow. Tu m'as manquée.

-Toi aussi mon petit flocon, dit Esméralda en caressant doucement la joue de Snow.

-Je vais te présenter officiellement ma fille Emma, dit Snow en montrant Emma.

-Ravie de te rencontrer Emma, dit Esméralda.

-Merci, dit Emma. Je suis également ravie de vous rencontrer officiellement et encore plus le fait que vous soyez venu ici pour me sauver la vie et Storybrook.

-Tu n'aurais pas fait de mal à quelqu'un, j'en suis persuadée, dit Esméralda.

-Mais vous l'avez quand même sauvé et pour ça je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant, dit David en posant la main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

-Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi, dit Esméralda.

-Dîtes moi, dit David.

-Me présenter officiellement votre fils, dit Esméralda en tendant les bras.

-Esméralda je vous présente notre fils, Neal, dit David en posant le bébé dans les bras de la sorcière.

-Il est magnifique, dit Esméralda en berçant doucement Neal qui lui sourit. Et c'est déjà un charmeur ce petit ange.

-Comme son père, dit David.

-Ou son neveu, le corrige Esméralda en souriant à Henri.

-C'est lui le plus beau, dit Emma en prenant son fils par les épaules.

-Maintenant c'est à moi de vous présenter ma famille, dit Esméralda. Phebus et Fleur sont des personnes que j'ai rencontré après leur avoir sauver la vie et je l'ai considère comme des frères et sœurs. Et voici, Quasimodo, mon unique fils et l'amour de ma vie.

-Si je dois ressembler à Esméralda, gamin tu dois ressembler à Quasimodo, dit Emma en regardant l'homme grand et musclé.

-Laisses moi un peu de temps ok ? Dit Henri.

-Un peu seulement alors, dit Emma en souriant.

Esméralda sort de l'hôpital le soir même et une petite fête est prévu au restaurant de Granny. Esméralda est assaillie de question, mais heureusement que Snow et David demandent gentiment aux habitants de ne pas trop fatigué Esméralda.

-Je vais prendre un peu l'air, dit Esméralda au bout de deux heures

-Veux tu que je t'accompagne ? Demande Snow.

-Non, je vais juste resté devant, répond Esméralda puis elle sort du restaurant.

Elle s'avance doucement sur le côté gauche du restaurant et s'appuie contre la poutre.

-Tu n'entres pas ? Demande Esméralda.

-Je voulais juste vérifié que tu allais bien, dit Rumple en restant caché dans l'ombre contre le mur gauche du restaurant.

-Je vais bien merci, dit Esméralda.

-Je voulais également te dire merci pour m'avoir redonner mes pouvoirs.

-Où te caches tu ?

-Dans la forêt, j'ai récupérer quelques affaire, mais je voulais te rendre ceci, dit Rumple en tendant la boite de l'oublie à Esméralda qui la prend pour la mettre dans sa poche de sa jupe.

-Merci, c'est sage de me la rendre, même si cela ne te ressemble pas, dit Rumple.

-Je ne pourrais plus m'en servir maintenant que j'ai les ténèbres en moi tu le sais bien, alors si elle peut servir à quelqu'un d'autre, surtout si ce quelqu'un d'autre c'est toi.

-Que de compliment, dit Esméralda en souriant. Tu as retrouvé ton porte bonheur ?

-J'ai retrouvé la dague où tu m'avais dit qu'elle serait.

-Que comptes tu faire maintenant ?

-Réapprendre à utiliser mes pouvoirs et essayer de récupérer mon truelove, dit Rumple.

-Sans tuer ni blesser personne, insiste Esméralda.

-Sauf l'orgueil de ce petit voyou, dit Rumple.

-Si ce n'est que son orgueil, alors je te dit bonne chance et bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée ma douce, dit Rumple en disparaissant alors que quelqu'un sort du restaurant.

-Vous allez bien ? Demande Régina en sortant du restaurant.

-Oui et vous ? Demande Régina.

-Il y a trop de monde dans ce petit restaurant. À qui parliez vous ?

-Personne d'important pour vous, dit Esméralda. Je rentre, il commence à faire froid.

-Attendez, je voudrais vous poser une question, dit Régina en attrapant Esméralda par le bras.

-Qui est ?

-Pourquoi m'avoir protéger quand le serpent nous a attaqué ?

-Je suis un soldat, vous êtes une civile, j'ai fait mon devoir.

-Mais je suis une méchante.

-J'ai également aidé Rumple je vous signale, pour moi chaque vie mérite d'être sauvé, à part une ou deux peut être, dit Esméralda après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir. Puis je rentrer dans les restaurant maintenant, je commence à ne plus sentir mes doigts.

-Bien sûr, rentrons, dit Régina en rendant son sourire à Esméralda.

Bien que la lune soit déjà haute dans le ciel, les quatre membres de l'élite sont bien éveiller dans la maison du magicien où ils ont emménagé quand Esméralda était à l'hôpital.

-Je pense que nous pouvons partir maintenant, dit Esméralda.

-Déjà, mais on est bien ici, dit Fleur.

-Oui, les gens de Storybrook sont cool, insiste Quasimodo.

-Mais nous avons une mission a remplir je vous signale, répond Esméralda.

-On pourrait prendre quelques jours de vacance, le magicien ne nous en voudrait pas, on peut lui demander, dit Quasimodo.

-Je vois que vous avez pris votre décision, dit Esméralda. Je vais prendre contact avec le magicien pour voir si il est d'accord.

-Merci, disent les trois autres en souriant.

Esméralda sort du grand salon et reviens quelques minutes plus tard.

-La discussion a été plus longue que d'habitude, dit Phebus un peu inquiet de la réponse.

-Il est d'accord avec vous pour les vacances, dit Esméralda. Maintenant je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisée.

-Bonne nuit, disent les trois autres alors qu'Esméralda part dans l'une des chambres.

-J'y crois pas, dit Quasimodo.

-Le magicien veut notre bien, dit Phebus. Et cela fait plus de trois ans que nous enchaînons les missions sans prendre de repos.

-Je ne crois pas que Esméralda est accepté les vacances, dit Quasimodo.

-Arrêtes de voir le mal partout, dit Fleur. Allons nous coucher.

Quelques heures plus tard, Snow dort tranquillement dans sa chambre avec David et Neal. Elle n'entend pas quelqu'un apparaître à côté de son lit et déposer une petite enveloppe sur sa table de chevet en silence.

Le lendemain matin, Quasimodo est réveillé par quelqu'un qui tambourine à la porte. Il passe un pantalon et une chemise avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

-C'est qui ? Demande Quasimodo en ouvrant la porte.

-Où est Esméralda ! Crie Snow en entrant dans la maison.

-En train de dormir, dit Quasimodo alors que Fleur et Phebus arrivent près d'eux.

-Non, elle m'a laissé une lettre d'adieu sur ma table de chevet cette nuit et votre camping car a disparut je vous signale.

-Quoi ? Demande Quasimodo en sortant alors que Fleur monte les escaliers le plus rapidement possible. J'ai rien entendu.

-Connaissant Esméralda, elle a dû le téléporter jusqu'à la frontière avant de le démarrer, dit Phebus.

-Sa chambre est totalement vide, dit Fleur en descendant les escaliers.

-Et votre salon est plein, dit Snow.

-Elle a laissé nos affaires, dit Phebus en voyant toutes leur affaires qui étaient dans le camping car empilé dans le salon.

-Elle nous a abandonné, soupire Fleur.

-Non, dit Quasimodo. Nous voulions des vacances, on les as. Je suis sûr que le magicien a dû lui demandé de se reposer avec nous et qu'elle a refusé. C'est pour ça que leur conversation a été aussi longue hier soir. Je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait.

-Vous l'avez laissé partir seule ? Demande Snow de plus en plus énervée.

-Elle ne nous a rien dit, dit Phebus. Esméralda adore les secrets.

-Que disait la lettre qu'elle vous a laissé ? Demande Quasimodo.

-Qu'elle était désolée, mais qu'elle devait partir pour accomplir une nouvelle mission.

Pendant ce temps, David arrive au restaurant de Granny avec Neal. Il rejoins Emma et Hook assis à une table en train de se dévorer des yeux.

-On ne vous dérange pas ? Demande David en s'asseyant en face du couple.

-Non, où est maman ? Demande Emma.

-Elle est parti rapidement ce matin en disant qu'elle devait faire une course avant de venir prendre le petit déjeuner, explique David.

-Salut tout le monde, dit Henri en entrant dans le restaurant avec Régina et Robin.

-Hey Gamin, dit Emma en prenant son fils dans les bras. Comment vas tu ?

-Bien, nous allons faire une grande promenade cette après midi avec maman et Robin, dit Henri.

-Super, dit Emma en souriant à Régina qui lui rend son sourire.

-Snow tu vas bien ? Demande David en voyant sa femme entrer dans le restaurant.

-Non, Esméralda est parti en laissant les trois autres, dit Snow en se laissant tomber à côté de son mari. Ils ne savent pas où elle est parti.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demande Henri.

-Pour accomplir une mission, dit Snow d'un ton amère.

-Et pourquoi les autres sont rester alors ? Demande Emma.

-Ils voulaient des vacances, elle leur en a donné, dit Snow.

-Ça va aller ? Demande David en prenant sa femme par les épaules.

-Je ferai avec, dit Snow. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

-Nous allons faire une promenade cette après midi, venez avec nous, dit Robin alors que Régina regarde dans le vide. On pourrait passer un bon moment tous ensemble.

-Super idée, dit Snow.

-On peut se joindre à vous ? Demande Emma.

-Pourquoi pas, dit Robin. Tu es d'accord Régina ?

-Hein, oui, dit Régina. Une promenade ensemble ça ne peut que nous faire du bien.

C'est avec un certain enthousiasme que tout le monde part en promenade, bien que Snow garde toujours Esméralda en tête et se pose toujours des questions sur le départ d'Esméralda. Elle n'a pas dit aux autres tout ce qu'il y avait dans l'enveloppe et elle ne le dira à personne car elle sait que c'est un petit secret entre elle et sa marraine. Elle saura se taire pour la protection de sa famille et de sa marraine. Elle a l'enveloppe dans sa poche de manteau et la sert dans sa main qui est dans sa poche. Pourquoi Esméralda l'a-t-elle encore abandonné ? Pourquoi a-t-elle abandonné son fils et les deux autres ? Quelle est cette mission si importante à ses yeux ?

 **Voilà, vous risquez de devoir être patient pour la suite j'ai un gros doute. Faire venir un autre méchant ou écrire un dernier chapitre pour finir l'histoire ?**

 **Je ne sais pas trop.**

 **Merci de suivre la fic.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

 **Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai pris un peu de temps pour relire les autres chapitres et corriger certaines fautes que je n'avais pas vu avant. Merci à Anna de ma l'avoir dit, je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait autant. Surtout des fautes de frappes. Bref, voilà la suite.**

Cela fait un mois que Esméralda est parti en laissant les trois autres à Storybrook. Quasimodo a créer un fort lien d'amitié avec Henri, pendant que Phebus passe la plupart de son temps avec Maléfique et au poste du Shérif, où il donne un coup de main à David et Emma. Alors que Fleur reste le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque du magicien et de la ville pour apprendre le plus de chose possible sur la magie et les contes. Elle aide également l'apprenti à trouver une solution pour retirer le bouclier autour de la ville.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Rumple n'est toujours pas réapparut pour reprendre le pouvoir où récupérer le cœur de Belle, enfin pas encore, car tout le monde reste tout de même sur ses gardes, en sachant que on a vu plusieurs fois des personnes à deux endroits différents. Emma est certaines que Rumple doit prendre la forme de certaine personnes pour pouvoir venir en ville observer et se nourrir.

Quant à Emma, elle réapprend doucement à utiliser ses pouvoirs avec l'aide de Régina et de Blues. Même si elle sait qu'elle peut contrôler son mauvais côté, sa magie lui fait toujours aussi peur et c'est pour cela qu'Emma prend son temps dans son apprentissage.

Snow a repris sa vie et adore voir son fils grandir et apprendre, elle profite de chacun de ses moments et est impatiente de voir ses premiers pas ou d'entendre ses premiers mots. Néanmoins, elle garde toujours l'enveloppe d'Esméralda sur elle. Elle sait qu'Esméralda va revenir, mais elle ne sait pas quand.

Un lundi matin, toute la famille charming est entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner au restaurant quand Régina entre dans la salle. Elle est prête à s'installer au bar, quand elle entend Snow l'invité à les rejoindre à table. Régina s'approche de la table en saluant tout le monde avant de prendre une chaise pour s'installer à table.

« Salut Régina, dit Emma en buvant une gorgée de chocolat. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, merci et vous ? Vous êtes prête pour cet après midi ? Nous avons une leçon.

-Je sais et je suis prête. Je me suis arranger avec David et Phebus pour avoir mon après midi de libre, répond Emma.

-Puis je venir ? Demande Hook.

-Si Emma est certaine de resté concentré, oui, dit Régina.

-Je serai sage comme une image, dit Hook.

-Robin n'est pas avec toi ? Demande Henri.

-Non, il est dans la forêt avec ses hommes, il avait des choses à faire, dit Régina en regardant ses mains entourant sa tasse de café.

-Et voilà les plus beau, dit Ruby alors que la petite clochette au dessus de la porte du restaurant retentit pour laissé entrer Fleur, Quasimodo et Phebus.

-Je vais dire bonjour, dit Henri en quittant la table pour saluer Quasimodo.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils font quand ils sont tous les deux ? Demande Hook en regardant Henri et le géant à côté de lui.

-Ils discutent selon Henri, répond Emma. Ils parlent de magie et des aventures que l'élite à eux, je crois aussi qu'Henri se confie à Quasimodo.

-Sur quel sujet ? Demande Régina soudain intéressée par les paroles de la blonde.

-Sur son rôle d'auteur je crois, mais il reste très secret sur le sujet, répond Emma un peu triste.

-Le plus important c'est que lorsque Henri rentre d'une après midi avec Quasimodo, il a un grand sourire et à l'air plus léger, dit Snow.

-Je l'ai également remarqué, dit Régina. Ces séances avec cet homme sont importantes pour lui et elles lui font du bien, c'est tout ce qui importe.

-Oui, c'est... dit Emma mais un tremblement de terre l'a fait taire.

Le tremblement est tellement fort que les tableau se décroche des murs dans le restaurant. Snow et David se cache sous la table avec Neal alors que Régina fait en sorte qu'aucun objet ne tombe sur les clients du restaurant. Emma en fait autant après avoir vérifier que Quasimodo avait déjà mis Henri sous une autre table. Bien que le tremblement soit puissant, il ne dure pas longtemps.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demande Fleur en retirant la poussière se trouvant sur ses épaules.

-Venez voir dehors ! Crie Grincheux en sortant du restaurant.

Quand tout le monde est dehors, ils voient une poussière argenté tomber doucement du ciel.

-Je repose ma question, c'est quoi ça ? Demande Fleur.

-Le bouclier a disparut, dit l'apprenti en approchant du groupe.

-C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? Demande Fleur.

-Non, je n'y suis pour rien, dit l'apprenti.

-Rumple, propose Emma. Cela expliquerait pourquoi on l'a pas revu depuis mon sauvetage.

-Mais pourquoi détruire le bouclier ? Demande David.

-Je crois que nous devons annuler la leçon de cet après midi, dit Emma en regardant Régina.

-Je viens avec vous, dit Régina. Nous pourrons le trouver plus vite à deux.

-Allons-y, dit Emma.

-Je me joins à vous, dit Quasimodo.

-Moi aussi, disent Davis, Phebus et Fleur.

-Séparons nous, dit Emma. Nous irons plus vite. Phebus et Fleur vous irez faire des recherches près du lac. David et moi irons vers la forêt en direction de la mer. Régina et Quasimodo, vous irez dans la forêt du côté des mines.

-C'est parti, dit Fleur.

-Le premier groupe qui trouve quelque chose préviens les autres, dit Phebus.

Les trois groupes se séparent et partent dans la direction dîtes par Emma.

Régina marche doucement en direction des mines et recherche des traces du passage de Rumple, mais elle ne trouve rien. Quasimodo cherche également des traces et à l'air de mieux s'y connaître que la reine. Régina profite que l'homme soit dos à elle pour le regarder.

-On n'a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de discuter depuis le départ de votre mère, dit Régina.

-C'est vrai, dit Quasimodo. Mais nous avons des choses à faire chacun de notre côté.

-Vous avez des nouvelles d'Esméralda ? Demande Régina après quelques secondes de silence.

-Non, d'après Fleur, Esméralda serait à Londres, mais il y a de cela trois semaines, dit Quasimodo. Je sais qu'elle est en vie et qu'elle va bien, c'est le plus important.

-Vous ne savez pas quand elle va revenir ? Demande Régina.

-Hélas non, dit Quasimodo.

-Dommage, soupire Régina sans se faire entendre de Quasimodo.

Régina et Quasimodo continuent à rechercher Rumple quand tout à coup un éclair noir frappe violemment Quasimodo dans la poitrine. Régina a juste le temps de faire apparaître un bouclier avant qu'un second éclair ne l'atteigne.

-Rumple montres toi ! Crie Régina.

-Je ne suis pas Rumple, dit un homme en sortant des bois.

L'homme porte une longue cape bleu marine avec une capuche. Cette dernière cache son visage, il porte également des gants noir et un pantalon noir avec une chemise bleu marine. Régina se dépêche de rejoindre Quasimodo pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Quasimodo se tient au niveau de la poitrine et grimace, mais Régina est rassuré de le voir debout et vivant.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demande Régina.

-Je suis ici pour retrouver ma femme, répond l'homme.

-Qui est elle ? Demande Régina alors que Quasimodo ne cache plus sa peur.

-Esméralda est à moi, dit l'homme avant de disparaître dans une fumée noir.

-C'est lui qui a détruit le bouclier, c'est pour sa que Esméralda ne voulait pas rester ici trop longtemps, elle savait qu'il n'était pas mort, dit Quasimodo.

-Qui est ce ? Demande Régina.

-Il faut retrouver les autres, prévenez Emma et David. Tout le monde doit se préparer au pire avec lui ici, dit Quasimodo en fessant demi tout pour rentrer en ville.

Régina le suit en tapant un rapide message sur son téléphone pour l'envoyer à Emma. Celle ci lui répond rapidement en lui disant qu'ils doivent se retrouvé chez Snow et David car le restaurant risque d'être trop plein.

Quand tout le monde est dans l'appartement des Charming, Fleur, Phebus et Quasimodo se regardent sans prononcer un mot, mais toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la salle, savent qu'ils sont en train de parler grâce à la télépathie de Fleur.

-Vous allez nous dire qui est cet homme ! Crie soudain Snow.

-C'est un homme cruel et qui croit être amoureux d'Esméralda, dit Phebus.

-Tais toi, dit Fleur à Phebus.

-Ils doivent savoir, le prête ne risque pas de partir si il croit que Esméralda est là. Ils sont en danger, ils doivent savoir, dit Phebus.

-Comment ça il croit être amoureux d'Esméralda ? Demande Régina.

-Il est possessif, il veut Esméralda, mais il ne l'aime pas. Il ne veut que son propre bonheur, dit Quasimodo. Je croyais que Esméralda l'avait détruit, mais on dirait que non. Il faut la prévenir.

-Comment ? Demande Henri.

-Vous ne pourriez pas vous concentrer pour envoyer un message à Esméralda ? Demande Emma en regardant Fleur.

-Je pourrais essayer, dit Fleur. Je vais rentrer, il me faut un objet appartenant à Esméralda.

-On viens avec toi, dit Quasimodo. Si le prête est là, nous sommes tous en danger.

-Il faut que vous préveniez le reste de la ville, dit Phebus en sortant de l'appartement avec Fleur et Quasimodo.

-On y va, dit Emma. Henri tu restes ici avec maman et Neal.

-Oui maman, dit Henri en regardant Emma, David, Régina et Hook sortir de l'appartement. Pourquoi je dois toujours resté sur la touche ?

-Tu ne resteras pas sur la touche, dit Snow en ouvrant la fenêtre. Mais tu vas devoir garder le secret.

-Quel secret ? Demande Henri curieux.

-Je vais appelé Esméralda, elle m'a laissé un moyen de la rappeler si besoin, dit Snow. Mais tu ne dois rien dire à personne.

-Promis, dit Henri.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un bel oiseau blanc se pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Snow sort l'enveloppe de sa poche et en sort un petit cristaux violet et elle l'attache à l'une des pattes de l'oiseau.

-Voles le plus vite possible et retrouves Esméralda rapidement. C'est une question de vie ou de mort, dit Snow à l'oreille de l'oiseau en le prenant dans ses mains.

Elle ouvre ses mains et l'oiseau s'envole en emportant avec lui le seul espoir que Snow a de retrouver sa marraine un jour. Pendant ce temps, toute la ville se prépare encore une fois au pire, en apprenant qu'un nouvel ennemis est arrivé en ville.

 **Et voilà, je m'excuse encore pour le retard. Merci encore de suivre cette histoire.**

 **Laissez** **un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Le lendemain Emma se réveille dans le lit de son pirate, seule. Elle se lève est marche dans la cale pour retrouvé son homme, elle le trouve sur le pont en train de regarder la mer. Hook regarde au loin et à l'air soucieux ce qui inquiète légèrement Emma.

-Bonjour toi, dit Emma en enlaçant Hook dans son dos puis elle pose la tête sur l'épaule de l'homme.

-Bonjour amour, bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé et toi ?

-On ne peut mieux, dit Hook en souriant.

-Tu mens, dit doucement Emma. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je me demandais pourquoi on ne partirai pas de Storybrook, dit Hook. Toi, moi et Henri.

-Et laissez mes parents et les autres ? Demande Emma. Je ne peux pas les laisser ici, sans défense.

-Mais tu n'ai pas obligé de toujours les sauver, dit Hook un peu énervé. Pourquoi tu dois toujours te sacrifier pour les autres ? Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui doit te mettre en danger ?

-Parce que je suis la sauveuse, répond doucement Emma en serrant un peu plus fort le pirate. Je sais que c'est dure pour toi et que mon départ après que les ténèbres ne m'ont envahit à sûrement été dur pour toi...

-Qu'est ce qu'on-t-a dit ? Demande Hook en se libérant des bras d'Emma.

-Rien, Hook ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Je t'es abandonné, dit Hook. Quand tu as disparut avec les ténèbres et qu'on ne savait pas où tu étais, je me suis saoulé et je me suis enfermé ici sur mon bateau. C'est cette Esméralda et ta mère qui ont fait en sorte de sortir du bateau et de les aider pour te sauver. J'ai déjà failli te perdre plus d'une fois et à chaque fois qu'un nouveau méchant arrive, j'ai peur de te perdre à tout jamais.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demande Emma avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Je veux savoir comment je peux te protéger si tu t'obstines à te mettre en danger, dit Hook. Dis le moi. Je ferais tout pour t'aider et pour que notre amour reste intact, mais tu dois me dire ce que je dois faire.

-Tu dois me faire confiance, dit Emma en prenant les mains du pirate. Je t'aime et je n'ai besoin que de cet amour pour vaincre les méchants et aider les autres. Je te le promets, mais je te demande de ne pas m'abandonner et de me faire confiance.

-Je te fait confiance et je t'aime quoi que tu fasses, je te le promets, dit Hook avant d'embrasser Emma.

-Vous pourriez faire ça dans une chambre, dit Régina en montant à bord.

-Maman, soupire Henri.

-Régina ? Que faîtes vous là ? Demande Emma en voyant Henri et Régina sur le pont du bateau.

-Henri voulait venir vous voir avant qu'il ne reçoive un coup de téléphone de Quasimodo. Ils veulent tous nous voir chez le magicien, répond Régina.

-Donc j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait y aller ensemble, dit Henri.

-Pas de problème, dit Emma.

-On vous laisse allé vous changer, dit Régina en montrant le simple drap qui cache le corps nu d'Emma. On vous attend à la voiture.

-Ok, dit Emma avant de descendre dans la cale afin de s'habiller avec Hook.

Une heure plus tard, la famille Charming au complet est dans la maison du magicien, ainsi que Hook, Blue et l'apprenti. Fleur, Phebus et Quasimodo sont assis autour d'une table est explique qu'ils n'arrivent pas à joindre Esméralda avec la télépathie de Fleur, ni le magicien pour leur dire si Esméralda est encore dans ce monde.

-Comment ça encore dans ce monde ? Demande Régina.

-Nous voyageons à travers les monde, explique Quasimodo. Et il se peut que le magicien est envoyé Esméralda dans un autre monde pour une mission.

-Donc vous n'avez aucune idée d'où elle peut être, dit Emma.

-Non, nous avons tout essayé, mais rien n'a marcher, dit Phebus. C'est pour cela que nous voulions vous voir. Nous souhaiterions savoir comment vous avez fait pour nous retrouver ?

-Avec le chapeau du magicien, répond l'apprenti.

-On pourrait essayer de retrouver Esméralda avec ce chapeau, dit Fleur.

-Bien sûr, dit l'apprenti. Mais le chapeau est à l'église.

-Qu'attendons nous, dit Emma en sortant de la maison. En y mettant tous nos pouvoirs, nous pourrions sûrement savoir précisément où est Esméralda.

Tout le monde suis Emma, cependant Henri et Snow reste en retrait à l'arrière.

-Tu crois que si Esméralda est parti dans un autre monde, elle va recevoir notre message ? Demande Henri doucement à sa grand mère.

-Oui, dans sa lettre, elle m'a dit que si j'avais besoin d'elle, il fallait que j'attache ce cristaux à la patte d'un oiseau et qu'elle reviendrait.

-Mais pourquoi ne l'as tu pas envoyé avant ? Demande Henri.

-Parce qu'elle a écrit que je ne devais l'appeler que si il y avait un danger pour la ville.

-Tu crois qu'elle savait que ce prêtre allait venir ici ?

-Sûrement, c'est peut être pour ça qu'elle est parti, dit Snow.

-Comment ça ?

-Si elle savait que cet homme allait venir pour elle et qu'il était dangereux, elle est peut être parti pour qu'il l'a suive ailleurs.

-Pour nous protéger, soupire Henri.

-Exactement, dit Snow en arrivant avec les autres devant l'église.

Cependant un vent immense arrive sur le groupe et les empêche de rentrer dans l'église. Tout le monde ne bouge plus et regarde autour d'eux.

-Il fait trembler la terre et invoque le vent, mais qui est cet homme ? Demande l'apprenti en criant pour se faire entendre des autres.

-Je me nomme Frollo, mais les êtres comme vous devez m'appeler maître, dit l'homme avec sa cape noire. J'ose espérer que vous savez où est Esméralda. J'aimerai la récupérer.

-La récupérer ? Mais Esméralda n'est pas un objet ! Crie Emma.

-Elle est à moi, et personne d'autre ne l'aura, je veux savoir où elle est, ordonne Frollo.

-On n'en sait rien, et même si on le savait, on ne vous dirait rien, dit Quasimodo.

-Ne me fais pas regretter de ne pas d'avoir tué plus tôt, monstre, crie Frollo en levant la main vers Quasimodo.

Des lianes noires sortent de la terre et emprisonnent les bras de Quasimodo, avant de redescendre vers la terre en emportant l'homme qui tombe à genoux. Alors que Quasimodo tire de toutes ses forces pour ce libérer des lianes, Fleur et Phebus sortent leur épée et foncent sur Frollo, mais ce dernier les repousse facilement à l'aide de la magie avec un simple mouvement de la main.

Régina regarde Emma, et celle-ci lui fait un rapide geste de la tête, puis les deux femmes attaquent le sorcier en même temps, mais ce dernier lève les mains et absorbe leur attaque.

Frollo profite de la surprise pour claquer des doigts et les attaques de Régina et Emma se retournent contre leur propriétaire.

Hook et David foncent sur le sorcier à leur tour, alors que Snow entraîne Henri derrière un arbre avec Neal. Mais Frollo repousse de nouveau les deux hommes. Avant d'envoyer une attaque sur Blue et l'apprenti avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de l'attaquer, puis il disparaît et réapparaît derrière Snow et Henri.

-Des lâches qui se cachent, vous me faîtes pitié, dit Frollo. Mais vous savez ce que je fait aux lâches ? Demande Frollo en fessant apparaître une hache à double tranchant.

Il lève la main pour frapper Henri, mais il hurle de douleur et lâche son arme. Quand il se retourne, Snow voit une flèche planté dans le dos de l'homme, puis Frollo disparaît.

-Qui a fait ça ? Demande Henri. Robin ?

-Maman est rentré, dit Esméralda en sortant d'un buisson avec un arc et un carquois de flèches dans le dos.

-Esméralda ! Crie Henri en courant dans les bras de la jeune femme qui lui sourit.

-Tu as reçu mon message, soupire Snow en se levant pour enlacé sa marraine.

-Oui et je suis ravie que tu es suivi mes instructions, dit Esméralda.

-Quel message ? Demande Emma qui s'est relevé comme les autres alors que Phebus et Fleur libèrent Quasimodo.

-C'est un secret, dit Esméralda avant de rejoindre son fils pour l'aider à se relever.

-On n'en reparlera plus tard, dit Snow en voyant le regard rempli de question de son mari et de sa fille.

-T'étais au courant ? Demande Régina à Henri.

-Oui, dit l'adolescent un peu gêné. Mais l'important c'est que Esméralda soit revenue ?

-Oui, dit Régina en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

-Tout le monde va bien ? Demande Esméralda.

-Juste des gros bleus, dit Blue.

-Et un bon coup dans notre orgueil aussi, dit Hook en retirant la poussière de ses vêtements.

-Bon et si nous allions parler autour d'un bon petit déjeuner ? Demande Esméralda. J'ai rien manger depuis hier et j'ai un peu faim.

-Allons à la mairie, dit Régina.

-Nous, on va chercher des trucs à manger au restaurant, dit Fleur avant de partir avec Quasimodo et Phebus.

-On dirait que je vais encore devoir vous raconter une histoire, dit Esméralda en regardant les autres.

Puis tout le monde part en direction de la mairie. Ils savent très bien que Esméralda ne va leur dire que ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir, mais cela ne les dérange pas. Ils ont tellement envie de lui poser des centaines de questions, mais ils savent que le plus important c'est de mettre fin à la menace de Frollo. Et toutes les personnes qui suivent Esméralda à la mairie, même si ils connaissent le danger, ont soudain un espoir de paix naître en eux.

 **Voilà, je pense que la fic va encore durer quelques chapitres et il va y avoir certaines choses qui vont ressembler à mon autre fic « menace vengeance et amour ». Je ne vous dirai pas quoi, mais ce qui ont lu l'autre fic vont s'en rendre compte.**

 **Merci de me suivre dans cette histoire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire que ce vous en pensez.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Tout le monde s'installe dans le bureau de Régina. Snow et David s'installent sur le canapé alors que Emma et Hook reste debout comme Henri et Régina. Blue aide l'apprenti à prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils.

-Bon, on va pas attendre les autres, ils connaissent déjà l'histoire. Ils y a quelques siècles, je suis venu dans ce monde sans magie pour le première fois, je pensais que tous les mondes avaient la même magie. Le magicien voulait me montrer que non et m'a envoyé passer quelques vacances ici. Je suis arrivé comme une enfant qui visite l'atelier du père noël. C'était nouveau pour moi et j'ai rencontré un homme : Frollo. Il était gentil et quand je lui ai raconté ma vie, il m'a écouté comme personne ne l'avait fait avant. Nous sommes devenu amis, mais quelque temps plus tard, il m'a avoué ses sentiments qui n'étaient pas vrai. Il n'était pas amoureux de moi, il avait envie de moi et voulait me possédé, mais je lui ai refusé. Il a fait en sorte de me faire passer pour une folle et de m'enfermer dans un asile, où j'ai rencontré Fleur, qui avait été interné car elle entendait des voix. Sa télépathie. La preuve que dans ce monde également il y avait de la magie. Phebus venait voir Fleur souvent, ils sont frère et sœur. Je le me suis lié d'amitié avec Fleur et elle a cru à toutes mes histoires, d'ogres, de géant et de sorcière. Avec Phebus, ils ont réussi à me faire sortir de l'asile. Frollo a été fou de rage et il a fait la chose la plus horrible qu'un être humain puisse faire. Il a vendu son âme au diable.

-Et après ? Demande Snow.

-Il s'est mis dans la tête de m'obtenir, dit Esméralda. Il me suis à travers les mondes pour me capturer, je l'ai combattu il y a quelques années et j'étais persuadé que je l'avais vaincu. On dirait que j'ai eu tort, mais je le stopperais avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'horrible.

-Je t'aiderais, dit Emma en fessant un pas en direction d'Esméralda.

-Tu ne peux pas, dit Esméralda. La seule manière de stopper Frollo, c'est de le tuer. Seras tu capable de lui tiré une balle dans le cœur alors qu'il sera de dos ? Seras tu capable de lui couper la tête alors qu'il sera à terre ? En seras tu capable Emma ?

-Non, soupire Emma en baisant les yeux.

-Le repas est arrivé, dit Fleur en entrant dans le bureau avec Phebus et Quasimodo.

-On dirait qu'on a loupé l'histoire, dit Phebus.

-Mangeons avant que se soit froid, dit Esméralda.

Tout le monde prend quelque chose et commence à manger sans appétit et dans un silence lourd. Personne ne regarde les autres et se concentre sur ce que Esméralda a dit.

-Moi j'en suis capable, dit soudain Régina en brisant le silence.

-Quoi ? Demande Snow.

-Tuer Frollo alors qu'il sera à terre, ne me pose aucun problème, dit Régina. Je l'ai déjà fait et si c'est la seule solution pour protéger mon fils, je le referai.

-Régina, vous êtes un génie, dit Esméralda. Il faudrait que je rencontre tous les méchants de cette ville, les voleurs ou des tueurs. Il pourront m'aider à tuer Frollo.

-Je vais faire en sorte qu'ils viennent tous demain matin, dit Régina. Ici même à la mairie.

-Parfait, dit Esméralda.

-Faire confiance aux méchants. Pensez vous que ce soit une bonne idée ? Demande David.

-Rassurez vous, dit Esméralda. Je vais également avoir besoin des héros. Il faut que vous trouviez toutes les personnes capable de se battre contre l'armée de Frollo. Car je peux vous jurer qu'il ne nous attaquera pas seul. Il aura une armée.

-Cette ville ne manque pas de personne courageuse prête à se battre pour protéger la ville, dit David.

-Assez courageuses pour se battre contre des créatures plus ou moins vivante ? Demande Esméralda à David qui devient blanc comme un linge. Frollo à des pouvoirs puissants que le diable lui-même lui a offert. Ses pouvoirs n'ont aucune limite, ni le temps, ni la mort.

-Je trouverais des soldats, dit David. Je les entraînerai moi-même si il le faut.

-Parfait, dit Esméralda. Je veux voir tout le monde, ici demain matin, dit Esméralda. Je dois préparer un plan et je vous l'expliquerai demain. Dîtes bien à tout le monde que Frollo ne fait équipe avec personne, il est bien trop orgueilleux pour cela. Même si les autres lui promette fidélité, il les tuera pour se servir de leur corps. J'en ai bien peur.

-Super, soupire Hook en sortant avec tout le monde de la mairie.

Cependant Esméralda rattrape Henri.

-J'ai une mission spéciale pour toi, dit Esméralda en donnant quelque chose à Henri sans que personne ne les voit.

Une heure plus tard Régina raccroche son téléphone, elle sourit en sachant que Maléfique est de son côté et qu'elle va l'aider à convaincre les autres « méchants » de la ville. Elle entre dans sa maison en espérant retrouvé Robin, il est presque midi et même si elle devait passé la journée avec Emma pour son entraînement, elle compte bien raconter sa journée à Robin. Cependant, quand elle entre dans le hall, elle n'entend rien. Elle retire ses chaussures et son manteau quand elle entend un bruit à l'étage, elle monte les escaliers rapidement sans faire de bruit. Avec un peu de chance, Robin sera sous la douche, mais son sourire disparaît quand elle entend une voix de femme répondre à Robin. Elle suit les voix en silence, en direction de la salle de bain, quand elle ouvre la porte, elle voit Robin qui est bien sous la douche mais il est accompagné d'une jolie jeune femme brune. Elle referme la porte sans bruit, sans se faire repérer.

Au même moment, Esméralda parle avec Henri devant la porte de la maison du magicien.

-Tu as compris le plan ? Demande Esméralda.

-Oui, je crois que je vais y arrivé.

-J'en suis sûr. À demain à la mairie.

-J'y serai, à demain Esméralda. Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour.

-Et moi donc, dit Esméralda en regardant Henri s'éloigner.

-On fait quoi ? Demande Fleur. Pour le plan ?

-Je vais faire un tour, il faut que j'y réfléchisse, dit Esméralda avant de disparaître.

-Elle va y arriver à ton avis ? Demande Fleur à Phebus qui vient de sortir de la maison.

-Il faut la soutenir, dit Phebus. On peut le faire, ensemble.

-Ouais, répond Fleur sans conviction.

Esméralda apparaît au bord du lac et marche le long du pont avant de s'y asseoir. Elle regarde droit devant elle et laisse ses pensées l'envahir. Elle est totalement perdu dans ses pensées quand elle voit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté. Elle est surprise en voyant Régina les yeux rouge et encore humide. Les deux femmes gardent le silence un long moment.

-Vous voulez en parler? Demande Esméralda.

-Pourquoi devrais je me confier à une femme qui garde autant de secret sur sa vie ?

-Ça c'est fait, dit Esméralda.

-Désolé, dit Régina en soupirant. Mais je ne suis pas en état de parler.

-Que voulez vous savoir sur moi ? Demande Esméralda pour changer les idées à la maire.

-Vous ne nous avez pas tout dit sur votre relation avec Frollo, dit Régina.

-Quand il m'a fait enfermé dans cet asile, dit Esméralda après avoir soufflé un grand coup. Il était prêtre et il avait un accès libre pour voir les patients. Je n'est jamais eu le droit de consommé mon amour avec mon TrueLove...

-Que voulez vous dire ? Demande Régina en regardant Esméralda qui garde le silence.

-Frollo a pris de force ce que je lui refusait, dit Esméralda.

-Il vous a violé, dit Régina dans un souffle de pitié.

-Le lendemain, Phebus m'a fait sortir de l'asile avec Fleur. On s'est enfui et neuf mois plus tard Quasimodo arrivait. Comment une chose aussi belle que la vie, peut naître d'une chose aussi affreuse que le viol ?

-Je suis désolée, dit Régina en se retenant de prendre la femme dans ses bras.

-Quasimodo connaît la vérité et il hait son père. Frollo ne doit en aucun cas l'approcher. Même si Quasimodo est son fils, il va le torturer jusqu'à ce que je lui revienne.

-Robin me trompe, dit Régina après quelques secondes de silence.

-Je suis désolée, dit Esméralda en prenant la main de Régina.

-Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que ça ne me fait pas aussi mal que ça devrait. Je les vu dans la douche en pleine action et au lieu de hurler et de les exploser, je suis sortie. J'ai laissé un mot dans la cuisine en lui disant qu'il avait vingt quatre heures pour quitter la maison.

-Où allez vous dormir ce soir ? Demande Esméralda. Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne quelques part.

-Non, je comptais marcher toute la nuit en espérant tomber sur Frollo pour me défouler sur lui, dit Régina. Et puis je vous ai vu assise ici.

-Ma compagnie ne vous repousse plus ? Demande Esméralda en souriant. Vous en avez fait du chemin depuis New York où vous ne me fessiez pas confiance.

-Le temps passe, dit Régina.

-Si vous voulez, il y a une chambre de libre dans la maison du magicien, dit Esméralda après quelques secondes de silence.

-Vous ne demandez pas la permission aux autres.

-Ils diront oui, dit Esméralda.

-Parce que vous êtes leur chef ? Demande Régina.

-On va dire ça, dit Esméralda. Rentrons avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Esméralda se lève et tend la main à Régina pour l'aider à se relever. Puis les deux femmes marchent côte à côte en direction de la maison du magicien. Elles quittent le pont en silence, mais plus apaisées que lors de leur arrivée.

Régina est ravie de voir que Esméralda avait raison et que les trois autres acceptent que Régina passe la nuit dans la maison du magicien. Pour les remercier, Régina se met derrière les fourneaux et prépare son fameux plat de lasagnes. Alors que le plat est au four, elle reçoit un message d'Henri qui lui demande si tous se passe bien. Elle lui répond un simple oui. Elle est heureuse de savoir qu'Henri passe la nuit avec les charming ce soir. Elle ne sait pas comment il aurait réagit si il savait que la mission mangouste est un échec.

-Votre plat à l'air délicieux, ça sent divinement bon, dit Quasimodo en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Merci, elles doivent cuire encore un peu. Je me demandais si je pouvais prendre une douche en attendant.

-Bien sûr, la douche est à l'étage à gauche au fond du couloir.

-Merci, j'ai mis le minuteur, si il sonne avant que je ne sois redescendu, vous pourriez sortir le plat du four et le laissez refroidir ?

-Bien sûr, dit Quasimodo.

Régina se dirige vers les escaliers et monte à l'étage. Elle va au fond du couloir et ouvre la porte, mais elle reste immobile en voyant Esméralda en sous vêtements en train de s'habiller. Elle regarde tout le corps de la jeune femme recouvert de cicatrices. Régina en reconnaît certaines, des cicatrices de coup de fouet, de brûlure et même de coup d'épée.

-Ce que vous voyez vous plaît-il ? Demande Esméralda en regardant Régina à travers le miroir.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas..

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous n'êtes pas la première à dévisager mes cicatrices, elles sont moches je le sais mais c'est le pris à payer pour faire parti de l'élite depuis si longtemps. Je vous laisse la salle de bain, dit Esméralda en finissant de s'habiller. Vous avez des serviettes dans l'armoire. Vous avez besoin de quelques affaires pour cette nuit ?

-Non, j'ai ce qu'il faut, dit Régina en fessant apparaître des habits sur le meuble de la salle de bain.

-On vous attend pour dîner alors, dit Esméralda en souriant.

Régina prend une longue douche bien chaude. Elle frotte son corps avec force pour essayer de retirer la honte d'être cocue et elle laisse enfin couler les larmes. Il faut qu'elle passe à autre chose. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle est trompé par un être humain, elle l'a été par sa mère et par sa sœur. Mais elle respire fortement en sortant de la douche pour calmer ses larmes. Elle a droit au bonheur et elle l'aura, sans Robin, elle en est certaine de ça. Henri fait déjà partie de son bonheur, a-t-elle vraiment besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour avoir son bonheur ?

 **Voilà pour la suite. Chapitre un peu plus long que les autres j'en suis consciente. En espérant qu'il vous a plu.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

 **Voila la suite.**

Le lendemain matin toute la ville est dans la salle des fêtes de la mairie. Bien que tous les habitants restent silencieux, on peut voir que chaque clan ( héros et vilain) se sont installé chacun de leur coté. Les gentils jettent des rapides regards en directions des vilains comme si ces derniers pourraient leur sauté dessus d'un peut également entendre quelques murmures dans la salle, même si on ne peut pas comprendre ce qui ce dit. Puis Esméralda monte sur l'estrade avec David et Emma. Elle s'approche du micro et le silence se fait tout de suite dans la salle.

-Je vous remercie d'être tous venu ce matin, comme vous avez pu le comprendre une nouvelle menace est arrivé en ville sous le nom de Frollo. Il est cruel et solitaire, donc si certain décident d'aller le voir pour s'allier à lui, faites vos adieux à vos amis avant de partir à la recherche de Frollo, car ce dernier vous tuera avant même que vous ne puissiez vous présenter, dit Esméralda.

-C'est vous qui le dîtes, dit l'un des vilains.

-Mais je ne vous empêche pas d'y aller, dit Esméralda.

-Alors pourquoi sommes nous là ? Demande Grincheux.

-Pour vaincre Frollo, il faut le tuer sans aucun hésitation, dit Esméralda. Ne cherchez pas à savoir si il peut devenir gentil, c'est impossible. Cet homme, si on peut encore l'appeler homme, n'a plus d'âme. Il n'hésitera pas à vous tuer. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin des vilains.

-Vous voulez que nous aidions la ville ? Demande un des vilain.

-Pour une fois, dit Maléfique. Ça ne te fera pas de mal de te faire remarquer pour une bonne action. J'en suis. Si cet homme tombe entre mes griffes, je promets de le dévorer.

-Je ne te le conseille pas, il peut être toxique, dit Phebus ce qui fait rire les vilains dans la salle.

-Mais tu l'as blessé, dit Emma. Tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas déjà mort ?

-Non, je ne l'ai mortellement blessé, il a disparut il doit être en train de se soigner, dit Esméralda puis elle regarde tous les habitants. Vous devez le tuer d'un coup mortel. Cela ne sert à rien de le blesser, il disparaîtra et reviendra pour vous tuer. Je ne vous oblige à rien, mais pour ce qui voudrait être de la partie je les invite à venir suivre un entraînement dans la cour de la maison du magicien. Fleur prendra vos noms. David je vous laisse la place.

-Merci, dit David en s'approchant du micro. Pour les personnes qui voudront faire partie de la bataille et qui ne se sente pas capable de tuer, je les invite à suivre un entraînement intensif pour détruire l'armée de Frollo.

-Une armée ? Mais je croyais qu'il était venu seul ? Demande Granny.

-Esméralda, vous pourriez leur expliquer ? Demande David en laissant la place à Esméralda.

-Frollo peut invoquer des créatures venue des enfers, dit Esméralda. Le fait d'en voir une va hanté vos cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, je peux vous l'assurer. Il aura besoin de plusieurs jours pour faire apparaître assez de créature pour nous attaquer, mais j'espère le trouver et le détruire avant.

-Nous n'avons jamais abandonné notre ville et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer, dit Grincheux en se levant.

-Ouais ! Crient tous les habitants, gentils et méchants.

-On dirait qu'on a notre armée, dit Emma à l'oreille d'Esméralda.

-En espérant que la guerre n'éclate pas, dit Esméralda et les deux femmes échangent un sourire triste.

Contrairement à ce que David pensait, beaucoup de vilains s'inscrivent sur la liste, sûrement parce que Régina et Maléfique se sont inscrites toute de suite. Alors que la salle se vide, il ne reste qu'une dizaine de personne quand David et Snow voient Robin allé s'inscrire auprès de Fleur.

-Je ne pense pas que ta place soit dans ce groupe, dit Régina avant que Fleur ne lui donne le stylo.

-Régina, je veux juste de parler, dit Robin.

-Je crois qu'on m'appelle là-bas, dit Fleur en prenant la fiche et en s'éloignant.

-Régina, je voudrais t'expliquer... commence Robin.

-Que tu l'as confondu avec moi ? L'interromps Régina. Le message que je t'ai laissé était pourtant clair, tu prends des affaires et tu quittes la maison.

Au même moment, Henri entre dans la salle et rejoins Esméralda qui est avec David, Emma et Snow qui regardent l'échange entre Robin et Régina.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit l'adolescent.

-Salut Henri, tu vas bien ? Demande Esméralda.

-Où t'étais ce matin ? Demande Emma.

-J'avais un truc à faire, dit Henri en regardant Esméralda.

-Et comment ça c'est passé ? Demande Esméralda.

-Très bien, répond Henri en souriant comme Esméralda.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Crie Régina de l'autre côté de la salle.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demande Henri en apercevant enfin sa mère.

-Aucune idée, dit Snow alors que Régina les rejoins.

-Maman, ça va ? Demande Henri à Régina.

-Oui, répond Régina.

-Je te promets que je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois, dit Robin en s'approchant de la famille.

-Menteur, dit Fleur.

-Fleur, tais toi, dit Esméralda en fessant les gros yeux à son amie.

-Non, ne vous taisez pas, je veux savoir, dit Régina.

-Devant tout le monde ? Demande Fleur en regardant la famille Charming.

-Oui, dit Régina en fixant Fleur dans les yeux.

-C'est pas la première fois qu'il couche avec une autre femme depuis que nous sommes revenu de New York, dit Fleur. Je l'ai vu quand il m'a aidé à descendre l'échelle alors que nous fessions des recherches pour aider Emma.

-Mais elle dit n'importe quoi, dit Robin bien qu'il soit blanc comme un linge.

-Pourquoi mentirai-t-elle ? Demande Régina. Tu es distant depuis un certain temps, je l'avais vu, mais je me disait que c'était juste à cause des derniers événements.

-Salop, dit Snow en mettant un violent coup de poing à Robin dans la mâchoire.

-Comment osez vous, dit Robin en se redressant.

-N'y pensez même pas, dit Esméralda en se mettant devant Snow.

-Comment avez vous pu ? Demande Henri.

-Ta mère ne s'occupait plus de moi, il fallait absolument aider Emma, puis après elle se demandais tout le temps ce que fessait l'élite, puis l'entraînement d'Emma, dit Robin puis il regarde Régina. Tu ne parlais plus de nous, il n'y avait plus que les autres.

-Et c'est une raison pour la tromper ? Demande Emma. Vous êtes un salop, je vous invite à quitter la salle avant de vous prendre une raclée.

-Bien, dit Robin en quittant la salle.

Robin quitte la salle mais pas la bataille, il ne peut pas se battre contre Régina, l'élite et toutes la famille Charming en même temps, ce bloc est bien trop solide. Snow prend la main de Régina pour la soutenir en silence, et elle est ravie de sentir les doigts de Régina se resserrer autour des siens.

Le lendemain, David entraîne les soldats dans l'une des clairières qui se trouve autour de la ville, alors que Esméralda, avec l'aide de l'élite entraîne les méchants dans la cour de la maison du magicien. Les entraînement se passent bien des deux côtés, même si les personnes sont épuisées à la fin de la journée, ils sont heureux en rentrant chez eux le soir.

Régina reste avec Esméralda pour ranger les armes dans la clairière, alors que les trois autres membres de l'élite aident les autres, qui se sont légèrement blessé, à rentrer chez eux.

-Vous avez l'air fatiguée, dit Esméralda pour briser le silence.

-J'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

-Cauchemar ? Demande Esméralda.

-Non, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Henri sur ma situation et j'ai essayé de le convaincre que j'allais bien, même si Robin a fait ce qu'il a fait.

-Henri est un garçon tellement gentil et généreux, je comprend maintenant pourquoi la plume l'a choisit, même s'il l'a brisé.

-Un auteur à la hauteur, c'est ce que vous avez dit dans le camping car, dit Régina.

-Très mauvais jeu de mot, je l'admet, dit Esméralda ce qui fait sourire Régina. Vous avez prévu quelque chose ce soir ?

-Pourquoi ? Demande Régina surprise.

-Quasimodo voudrait vous remercier pour le dîner que vous nous avez fait et il aimerait vous invitez à manger avec nous son fameux lapin au vin blanc.

-Il ne m'a rien dit, dit Régina.

-Il a beau ressembler à un gros ours, il est très timide.

-Si vous avez de la place pour deux personnes, alors j'accepte votre invitation.

-Henri est le bienvenue, dit Esméralda. En plus, à ce que j'ai compris, Quasimodo et Henri ce sont rapproché pendant mon absence.

-Oui, dit Régina en prenant le sac avec Esméralda. Je crois que la présence de Quasimodo lui a fait beaucoup de bien. David est moins présent depuis la naissance de Neal. Je crois que Henri considère votre fils comme un grand frère.

-Vice versa, dit Esméralda. C'est la première fois que je partais seule en mission et mon absence a dû laissé un vide chez Quasimodo. Il adore votre fils et je crois qu'il le considère comme le petit frère que je ne lui ai jamais donné.

-Il sera ravi de venir, dit Régina. Je rentre le récupérer et nous viendrons pour vingt heure. Ça vous va ?

-Parfait, dit Esméralda. À ce soir.

Fleur est en train de mettre la table avec Phebus, pendant que Quasimodo fait la cuisine quand la sonnette retentit dans le salon. Esméralda va ouvrir et souri en voyant Henri devant la porte avec Régina, qui c'est changé. Elle porte un magnifique tailleur qui met son corps en valeur, contrairement au survêtement qu'elle portait pendant l'entraînement. Henri entre et va directement dans la cuisine après avoir salué rapidement Fleur et Phebus.

-Je crois que Quasimodo lui a plus manqué qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, dit Régina. Ça sent vraiment très bon.

-En plus d'être un bon soldat, mon fils est un excellent cuisinier, dit Esméralda.

-Vous pouvez être fière.

-Je le suis, répond Esméralda. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr, dit Régina puis les deux femmes vont s'installer dans le salon avec les autres.

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur. À la fin du repas, alors que Quasimodo discute avec Henri sur le canapé du salon, Fleur et Phebus font la vaisselle. Régina est surprise de voir Esméralda mettre sa veste.

-Où allez vous ? Demande Régina.

-Je vais fumer ma cigarette, dit Esméralda. Première règle de la maison.

-Je vous accompagne, dit Régina en mettant son manteau. Henri et Quasimodo sont en pleine discussion et je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer dans la cuisine car je suis une invitée.

Les deux femmes sortent de la maison et restent silencieuse en regardant les étoiles, elles restent assissent sur le marche du perron, même après qu'Esméralda est écrasé son mégot. Alors qu'Esméralda ferme les yeux en mettant sa tête en arrière, Régina la regarde en silence. Elle regarde cette femme qui a beaucoup souffert et pourtant elle a l'air si apaisée et heureuse, mais ce n'est qu'une facette qu'elle se donne, Régina le sait, elle fait pareil. Puis sans rien dire, Régina embrasse Esméralda sur la bouche qui ne fait rien tellement elle est surprise par ce geste. Le baisé ne dure que quelques secondes et quand Régina se sépare d'Esméralda, cette dernière la regarde avec des yeux remplie de surprise et d'incompréhension.

-Il se fait tard, vous devriez rentrer avec Henri, dit Esméralda en se levant.

-Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dit Régina en se levant.

-C'est pas grave, mais vous devriez rentrer. J'insiste.

Puis les deux femmes entrent dans la maison et Régina dit à Henri qu'il faut qu'ils rentrent car demain ils ont des choses à faire. Henri dit au revoir à tout le monde comme Régina, mais l'adolescent promet à Quasimodo de venir le voir le lendemain pour finir leur conversation. Esméralda fait tout pour ne pas croiser le regard de Régina qui se sent mal à l'aise. La mère et le fils partent, mais à peine ils ont fermé la porte que Esméralda fonce dans sa chambre sans dire un mot.

-Il y a un problème ? Demande Phebus.

-Aucune idée, j'ai dû louper un épisode, dit Fleur.

-Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, dit Quasimodo en souriant avant de monter dans sa propre chambre.

Personne ne sait pour la nouvelle mission mangouste que Henri a mis en place avec Quasimodo. Non personne ne le sait et si certaines personnes pourraient penser que cette idée est une folie, Quasimodo et Henri sont certains que cette mission va aboutir, sauf si Frollo reste trop longtemps en vie.

 **Merci de lire cette fic et je continuerai de l'écrire même si elle déplaît à certaines personnes.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Le soleil est à peine levé alors que Régina est déjà dans sa cuisine en train de faire des pancakes pour son fils qui dort encore. Elle a mal dormi et en regardant son reflet dans la fenêtre, elle est heureuse de voir que ses yeux sont moins rouge qu'il y a une heure. Elle a pleuré toute la nuit, elle se sent si honteuse de ce qu'elle a fait la veille et si déçue que Esméralda l'ai repoussé aussi rapidement. Dans une heure, les vilains doivent tous se retrouvé chez le magicien pour l'entraînement, mais est ce que Régina arrivera à regarder Esméralda en face ? Non, elle le sais, elle ira voir l'autre groupe pour voir si leur entraînement se passe bien. C'est une bonne excuse et puis Henri va pouvoir voir ses grand parent et Emma.

-Salut maman, dit Henri en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

-Bonjour Henri, bien dormi ?

-Oui, dit Henri. Et toi ?

-Parfaitement bien, ment Régina. Je comptais venir avec toi aujourd'hui pour voir comment se passe l'entraînement de David, cela te dérange-t-il ?

-Non, mais...

-Mais ? Demande Régina en voyant son fils soudain déçu.

-Je voulais venir avec toi à la maison du magicien pour parler avec Quasimodo, dit Henri.

-Et bien, tu peux aller à la maison du magicien, pendant que j'irai voir les autres. Tu pourras leur expliquer mon absence, dit Régina en se retournant pour cacher son visage à Henri.

-Si ça ne te déranges pas, je suis d'accord, dit Henri en buvant son chocolat.

-Tu m'enverras un message dès que tu arrives là-bas et quand tu voudras partir je viendrais te chercher, ok ?

-Ok, je vais me dépêcher de m'habiller, Quasimodo va m'attendre.

-D'accord, dit Régina en souriant à son fils avant qu'il ne se précipite à l'étage pour se préparer.

Régina est soulagée, elle ne verra pas Esméralda aujourd'hui. Un peu de distance avec cette femme l'aidera sûrement à prendre de la distance sur les sentiments qu'elle ressent pour elle. Il faut qu'elle garde l'esprit clair car une guerre va bientôt arriver et elle n'a pas le temps de pensé à ses sentiments personnels, il faut qu'elle protège son fils et la ville.

Quand Régina arrive à la clairière, elle gare sa voiture et est surprise de voir autant d'agitation sur le camps d'entraînement. Quand Snow la voit, elle vient à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour Régina, que fais tu là ?

-Je venais voir si tout ce passe bien, mais que ce passe-t-il ?

-David a quelques difficultés à mettre les entraînements en place, car tous les héros veulent faire à leur manière, donc on a dû demander de l'aide, répond Snow un peu honteuse.

-À qui ? Demande Régina.

-Bonjour Régina, dit Esméralda derrière Régina avec David.

-Bonjour, dit Régina.

-Bonjour Régina, dit David. Vous venez aussi nous aider, c'est génial. Je n'ai pas contrôler d'armée depuis trop longtemps et j'ai quelques difficultés.

-J'ai vu ça, dit Régina en regardant Esméralda qui regarde autour d'elle tout en évitant le regard de Régina.

-Bougez vous les oreilles, dit Esméralda et les trois autres s'exécutent.

Esméralda claque des doigts et un bruit sourd retentit dans toute la clairière, ce qui stop tout le monde et les fait taire.

-Bien joué, dit David alors que tout le monde regarde Esméralda.

-Je vais leur montrer à quoi ressemble une créature venu de l'enfer, peut être que ça va les calmer, dit Esméralda.

Ensuite la sorcière aux mèches violettes ferme les yeux et lève les mains, le ciel se couvre de gros nuages noirs et un puissant éclair frappe le sol ce qui produit un gros nuage de poussière, mais quand ce dernier se dissipe, il laisse place à une créature qui ressemble beaucoup à un dragon mais il à l'air d'être en décomposition. Tous les héros crient et se cachent tout en prenant leur arme près à se battre. Cependant la créature reçoit une puissante attaque de magie blanche et disparaît. Esméralda se retourne et voit Emma avec le regard rempli de peur et les mains levé dans la direction où se trouvait la créature. Tous les héros se montrent et applaudissent.

-Quelle puissance, dit Esméralda.

-Merci, dit Emma.

-Mais cette créature n'était qu'une illusion, elle ne restera pas cinq secondes en place en vous laissant le temps de vous cacher, dit Esméralda aux héros qui se taisent. Vous devez vous battre ensemble et pour cela il faut suivre un entraînement et écouter votre chef, David. Je vous ai montré à quoi pouvait ressembler une créature des enfers, mais sachez que certaines vont ressembler à des êtres humains. Des personnes que vous avez connu et qui sont mortes. Votre pire cauchemars. Alors soyez gentil de ranger votre orgueil, de vous mettre en rang et de vous préparer à une guerre comme il se doit ou sinon rentrer chez vous et attendez la mort gentiment. Ça évitera que vous ne traîniez dans nos pattes. Suis je claire ?

-Oui, disent en chœur tous les héros.

-Bien, dit Esméralda puis elle regarde David. Vous avez votre armée, je dois rejoindre l'autre groupe.

-Merci marraine, dit Snow en prenant Esméralda dans ses bras.

-De rien, à ce soir, dit Esméralda puis elle disparaît.

-Emma, tu as été parfaite, dit Snow en regardant sa fille.

-Merci, mais j'ai encore quelques difficultés à contrôler ma puissance, dit Emma.

-Régina, tu pourrais peut être l'aider aujourd'hui, si ça ne te dérange pas ? Demande Snow en regardant Régina.

-Pourquoi pas, dit Régina.

Régina n'avouera jamais que cette demande lui sauve littéralement la vie. Cela va lui permettre de changer d'idée et une autre excuse pour ne pas rejoindre les autres et surtout Esméralda chez le magicien.

Au bout d'une heure d'entraînement, Emma demande une pause, car même si sa magie est plus puissante, elle est obligé d'utiliser plus d'énergie et donc elle se fatigue plus vite. Les deux femmes s'installent donc sur un rocher et regardent le groupe des « gentils » s'entraîner comme un seul homme sous le commandement de David.

-On dirait que le discours d'Esméralda donne des résultats, dit Emma qui connaît l'histoire grâce à sa mère.

-Oui, soupire Régina.

-Vous allez bien ? Demande Emma en voyant les yeux de Régina s'humidifier.

-Oui.

-Vous mentez, vous avez oublié mon super pouvoir ? Demande Emma en regardant Régina.

-J'ai quelques difficultés avec Esméralda, répond Régina pour rester vague.

-Avec Esméralda ? Demande Emma. J'aurais cru que...

-Que quoi ? Demande Régina en regardant la sauveuse rester silencieuse.

-Que vous étiez dans cet état à cause de Robin, dit Emma. Désolée, je ne voulais pas remettre sa tromperie sur le tapis.

-Non, ça va, dit Régina. Je... Comment dire... Je me suis remise de cette mésaventure.

-Alors qu'est ce qui se passe avec Esméralda ?

Régina regarde Emma dans les yeux, peut elle se confier à la fille de la femme qui lui a fait perdre son premier Truelove ? La femme qui a failli lui voler son fils alors qu'elle n'avait que lui ? La femme qui l'a aider à sauver Henri et la ville ? La femme qui s'est sacrifiée pour que les ténèbres de l'envahissent pas ? Bien sûr qu'elle peut lui parler, mais peut être pas de tout.

-Je crois qu'Esméralda ne m'aime pas, dit Régina.

-Elle a fait quelque chose qui vous a offensé ou blessé ?

-Non, mais...

-Mais ? Insiste Emma qui veut savoir pourquoi son amie et dans cette état.

-Je l'ai embrassé et elle m'a renvoyé chez moi, dit Régina en fermant les yeux pour retenir les larmes et attend le rire d'Emma qui ne vient pas.

-...

-Quoi ? Demande Régina en regardant enfin Emma qui la regarde avec compassion.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Esméralda est une femme solitaire et, je ne prends pas sa défense, mais peut être qu'elle ne veut pas s'attacher pour pouvoir garder sa liberté.

-Pourtant les gens changent, dit Régina. Moi j'ai changé, même vous, vous avez enfin posé vos valises, alors pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas ?

-J'ai posé mes valises parce que j'avais Henri et que j'ai voulu le faire. Vous avez changé pour Henri, mais regarder ce qu'Esméralda à fait le mois dernier. Elle a abandonné les personnes qu'elle considère comme sa famille pour pouvoir être ce qu'elle est. Elle ne veut pas changer, ou pas encore, dit Emma en voyant le regard vide de Régina.

-Elle ne le voudra peut être jamais, soupire Régina. Je suis condamné à rester seule pour la fin de mes jours.

-Vous n'êtes pas seule Régina, vous avez Henri, et je suis là. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là, même Snow est là, même si elle ne vous le dira peut être jamais, elle vous aime. J'en suis certaine.

-Si vous le dîtes, dit Régina puis elle essuie rapidement ses larmes. Allez debout Miss Swan, on reprend l'entraînement.

Les deux femmes se lèvent et reprennent l'entraînement, Régina a retrouvé un peu d'espoir, doit elle ce contenter d'une famille à la place d'un TrueLove ? La seule personne qui l'a réellement aimé dans sa famille c'était son père, qu'elle a sacrifié pour se venger. Comme dit le proverbe, qui vivra, verra.

...

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison du magicien, la fée bleue fait des recherches pour aider les héros à vaincre les monstres de l'enfer, elle cherche dans les différents rayons avec l'accord d'Esméralda, quand un flash blanc apparaît derrière elle. Quand elle se retourne, elle voit qu'un petit livre vient d'apparaître sur le bureau. La fée s'en approche et elle aperçoit une petite note où il y ai écrit :

« Faîtes-en bonne usage Fée bleue. Gardez ceci pour vous. Signé : le magicien. »

Après avoir lu la note, la fée bleue prend le carnet et le met dans son sac avant que quelqu'un ne rentre, puis elle prend une dizaine de livre au hasard avant de sortir de la maison.

-Vous prenez beaucoup de livre, dit Henri accompagné en voyant la fée dehors.

-Oui, je vais demander à quelques fées de m'aider si elles ont le temps. Elles sont en train de mettre en place tout l'équipement nécessaire pour les soins que nous pourrions apporter pendant la guerre et je ne peux absolument pas leur demander de venir ici, donc j'emporte ses bouquins avec moi, si cela ne vous dérange pas ? demande la fée bleue en regardant Quasimodo.

-Bien sûr que non, je le dirais à Esméralda.

-Merci, bon courage pour votre entraînement.

-Merci, au revoir.

-Au revoir, dit la fée bleue en partant le plus vite possible de la propriété de la maison du magicien.

Oui elle a de la lecture, mais personne ne peut savoir à quel point cette lecture peut être décisive pour la guerre.

 **Voilà la suite, vous saurez peut être dans le prochain épisode ce que contient le mystérieux livre. Et pour répondre à ta question** Gouldo1, **Frollo va pas mal souffrir et Robin va revenir à la charge, mais il sait pas à qui il se frotte le petit homme des bois.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Cela fait une semaine que toute la ville s'entraîne pour la guerre qui ne devrait plus tarder, cependant Esméralda à beau chercher Frollo au alentour de la ville, mais elle ne le trouve pas et crains que la guerre éclate dans très peu de temps.

Un matin, Esméralda se lève et ouvre ses rideaux comme tous les matins, mais au lieu de voir le grand jardin vert, elle voit un ciel gris et les fleurs sont toutes fanées, elle sort rapidement de sa chambre et descend les escaliers pour atteindre le premier étage où se trouvent les trois chambres des autres.

-Debout ! Hurle Esméralda dans le couloir. Ça commence.

Les trois autres sortent rapidement de leur chambre, habillés et prêt au combat, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Esméralda les réveille aussi brutalement, mais ce n'est jamais pour rien. Les quatre membres de l'élite sortent de la maison et sont surpris de voir que la nature est en train de mourir. Ils se regardent rapidement avant de se tenir tous les mains, pour que Esméralda puisse les téléporter en ville.

Quand ils apparaissent, ils sont ravis de voir la ville se préparer au combat comme ils l'en ont appris. Esméralda regarde rapidement autour d'elle et court vers Snow dès qu'elle l'a voit.

-Snow où sont les femmes et les enfants ? Demande Esméralda.

-Dans la cave de Granny, répond Snow. Les fées ont lancé un sortilège de protection au cas où les créatures essayerais d'y entrer.

-Bien, tu y vas aussi, dit Esméralda.

-Non, répond Snow. Je me suis entraînée et je veux me battre.

-Mais Frollo va vouloir d'utiliser pour m'atteindre, il sait que tu es ma filleule et tu es la plus en danger ici avec Quasimodo.

-Elle a raison, Snow vous devriez aller dans la cave, dit Quasimodo en s'approchant.

-Et tu l'accompagnes, dit Esméralda en regardant son fils.

-Mais je... dit Quasimodo.

-Mais rien du tout, dit Esméralda. Si Frollo met la main sur toi, il ne te tuera pas, il va te torturé jusqu'à ce que je lui revienne et ensuite il te tuera. Tu va dans la cave avec Snow et Henri. Ce n'est pas un ordre Quasimodo, c'est d'une demande. Je te supplie de te rendre dans la cave.

-Bien, mère, dit Quasimodo en prenant rapidement sa mère dans les bras.

-Que fessons nous ? Demande Régina en s'approchant avec Emma et David qui ont été témoins de la scène entre Esméralda et Snow.

-Il faut quelqu'un dans la cave pour protéger les enfants au cas où les créatures arriveraient à rentrer. Et comme vous contrôler la magie blanche et noire, c'est vous Régina qui êtes de corvée, dit Esméralda.

-Pardon ? Demande Régina.

-Vous m'avez très bien comprise, dit Esméralda.

-Mais je ne suis pas un de vos soldats, dit Régina qui commence à s'énerver contre cette femme qui ose lui donner un ordre alors qu'elle l'ignore totalement depuis une semaine.

-Je ne voulais pas en venir à ça, mais, vous m'y forcer, dit Esméralda en passant une main devant le visage de Régina qui s'endort.

Régina se réveille dans la cave entouré des femmes et des enfants. Comment Esméralda a osé l'endormir comme n'importe qui ? Régina n'est pas n'importe qui. Régina se lève et se dirige vers la porte, mais une main la retient, elle se retourne prête à envoyer balader la personne qui la retient, mais elle se tait en voyant Henri.

-Si tu ouvres la porte, le sortilège de protection sera annulé et les fées n'auront pas le temps de le remettre en place, explique Henri.

-Quoi ? Demande Régina.

-Henri à raison, je sais que tu n'aimes pas être ici, mais si tu sors tu nous met tous en danger, dit Snow.

-Comment suis je arrivée ici ? Demande Régina.

-Esméralda vous a endormi et je vous ai porté jusqu'ici, répond Quasimodo.

-Pourquoi ? Demande Régina en regardant le géant devant elle. Si les créatures rentrent ici, je n'aurais jamais la place pour les repousser.

-Vous croyez vraiment les mensonges de ma mère ? Demande doucement Quasimodo à l'oreille de Régina. Vous êtes ici pour la même raison que Snow et moi.

-Taisez vous, dit soudain une fée alors que des petits tremblements retentissent autour d'eux.

-On dirait que ça va bientôt commencer, dit Snow en berçant Neal.

Tout le monde se tait, même les bébés ne pleurent pas grâce à la présence de leur mère. Régina regarde autour d'elle mais elle ne voit rien, les paroles de Quasimodo résonnent dans sa tête, elle se tourne face à la porte, dos à tout le monde, et sourit malgré elle.

Pendant ce temps à la surface, les habitants sont prêts à se battre, mais quand l'armée arrive dans la direction du centre ville, certains hommes ne peuvent s'empêcher de hurler en voyant des corps en décomposition arriver dans leur direction, ainsi que des créatures immenses et également en sale état.

Emma ne peut s'empêcher de regarder son père et Hook qui ont l'air terrifié, mais ils se mettent quand même en position pour attaquer. Puis la blonde jette un coup d'œil à Esméralda, qui la regarde aussi et lui sourit en lui fessant un clin d'œil. Les habitants de Storybrook se battent bien et Esméralda est ravie de voir que Emma s'en sorte mieux avec ses pouvoirs. Esméralda sait que la blonde s'est entraîner toute le semaine avec Régina et c'est pour cela que la brune ne venait plus chez le magicien, enfin c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire croire.

Esméralda se bat avec acharnement et met à terre plusieurs créatures avec ses épées et ses pouvoirs, cependant une liane noire sort du sol sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent. La liane emprisonne Esméralda et la soulève à deux mètres du sol pendant que les autres continue à se battre. Frollo apparaît devant Esméralda et repousse sans aucune difficultés les habitants de Storybrook qui essayent de l'attaquer. Même Maléfique qui s'est pourtant transformé en dragon.

-On dirait ton armée va réussir à vaincre la mienne sans aucune perte, mais je voudrais savoir où est mon fils ? Demande Frollo.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Demande Esméralda en souriant.

-Ne te moques pas de moi, dit Frollo alors que la liane se resserre autour d'Esméralda qui grimace.

-Tu vas perdre, dit Esméralda. Et je serai enfin débarrasser de toi.

-Et comment ? Demande Frollo. Aucune personne ici ne peut me vaincre. Qui pourrait venir t'aider ?

-Une personne non, mais un tout oui, dit Esméralda en souriant.

-Je ne comprend rien, dit Frollo avant de recevoir une violente attaque dans le dos qui le propulse à plusieurs mètres d'Esméralda.

Frollo se lève et cherche la source de l'attaque, puis il voit un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'approcher de lui. C'est un maigrichon et il l'a attaquer dans le dos, Frollo se lève et envoie une attaque sur l'homme, mais ce dernier l'évite sans aucune difficultés. Emma regarde le combat et elle est ravie, même si elle ne pensait jamais ressentir ça, en voyant Rumple face à Frollo.

Rumple sourit à Frollo et les deux hommes commencent un combat acharné. Frollo frappe violemment Rumple qui tombe au sol. Frollo s'approche doucement de l'homme en fessant apparaître une hache afin de lui donner le coup final, mais il stop son geste en voyant l'homme allongé au sol en train de rire de bon cœur.

-Tu es complètement fou, dit Frollo.

-En es-tu bien sûr ? Demande Rumple avant de disparaître.

Puis Frollo reçoit une puissante attaque blanche dans le dos, quand il se retourne il voit Blue lui faire face, il recule doucement en sentant la puissance magique émanant de cette femme. Puis Frollo ressent de plus en plus de peur en apercevant Rumple apparaître à côté de Blue. La peur fait tellement bien sont travail que Frollo n'arrive plus à réfléchir et il ne disparaît pas assez vite pour éviter Esméralda qui s'est libérer de ses lianes et qui se place derrière lui. Elle sort la boite de l'oublie de sa poche et l'ouvre dans le dos de Frollo, ce dernier a juste le temps de se retourné pour voir Esméralda avec un grand sourire victorieux sur le visage avant de se faire aspirer par la boite.

Quand Esméralda referme la boite, toutes les créatures de Frollo disparaissent. Il y a quelques secondes de silence, avant que Grincheux hurle de joie en sautant dans les bras de ses camarades nains, puis les applaudissement et les cris de joie retentissent dans toute la ville. David court au granny pour prévenir sa femme que le combat et terminé et que Frollo est détruit. En entendant ses mots, Quasimodo est le premier dehors et il court prendre sa mère dans ses bras afin de vérifier qu'elle va bien. Il aperçoit quelques marques sur son corps, à cause de la liane, mais elle respire et lui sourit, c'est tout ce qui importe au géant qui laisse couler ses larmes de joie. Puis il va voir comment vont Fleur et Phebus, quant à Esméralda, elle se retourne et voit Rumple lui faire un petit signe de tête avant de disparaître, puis elle voit Blue. La fée s'approche et lui rend le livre qu'elle a dans sa sacoche.

-Comment ? Demande Esméralda surprise en reconnaissant le livre.

-Le magicien a pensé que je devait connaître certaine chose pour vous aider dans votre combat, répond Blue. Je vous le rend et je n'en parlerais à personne.

-Le magicien avait raison, dit Esméralda en serrant la main que Blue lui tend.

-Oui, il fallait un tout pour vaincre Frollo, maintenant c'est fait.

-Blue ! Crie une fée en sortant du Granny.

-Je dois vous laissé, dit Blue. J'ai quelques personnes à rassurez et vous aussi.

-Bien sûr, dit Esméralda en regardant Blue se diriger vers le Granny alors que la famille Granny se dirige vers elle.

-Tu vas bien ? Demande Snow.

-Oui, merci, dit Esméralda. Frollo est hors service et ne reviendra jamais.

-Tout le monde va bien ? Demande Phebus en rejoignant Esméralda avec Quasimodo et Fleur.

-Aucun blessé grave, répond David. Ils seront tous en parfaite santé pour demain soir.

-Qui a-t-il demain soir ? Demande Fleur.

-Une fête pour fêté notre victoire, répond david.

-Tu seras là ? Demande Snow en regardant sa marraine.

-Oui, deux jours de repos ne pourront pas nous faire de mal, répond Esméralda alors que les trois autres la regardent avec un grand sourire.

-Amour, ça va ? Demande Hook en regardant Emma pensive.

-Oui, je me demandais comment Rumple pouvait savoir pour le combat, dit Emma.

-Peut être que quelqu'un la retrouvé et la prévenu, dit Esméralda.

-Comment as-tu fais ? Demande Snow.

-J'ai pas dit que c'était moi, dit Esméralda en regardant Henri.

-Henri ? Demandent Régina et Emma en même temps.

-Je suis son petit fils et avec l'aide de ceci, dit Henri en sortant une boussole de sa poche. J'ai retrouvé Rumple en moins de deux heures.

-Très pratique, dit Hook en tendant sa main vers la boussole.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je la rend à sa propriétaire, dit Henri en donnant la boussole à Esméralda qui la remet dans son sac.

-Elle peut retrouver tous les parents ? Demande Emma.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Demande Esméralda.

-Il faudrait que l'on discute toutes les deux, dit Emma.

-Une petite promenade, ça intéresses ? Propose Esméralda. En tête à tête.

-Ok, allons y, dit Emma et les deux femmes s'éloignent du groupe.

Personne ne dit rien, car ils savent que les deux femmes sont aussi têtue l'une que l'autre et que si elles ont besoin de rester seules pour discuter, cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de les suivre. Tous les habitants retournent chez eux ou vont à l'hôpital se faire soigner les coupures ou les os cassé qu'ils ont pu avoir pendant le combat, quand Régina arrive au manoir, elle soupire profondément. Elle aussi doit avoir une discussion en tête à tête avec Esméralda avant que cette dernière ne décide de se sauver pour effectuer une nouvelle mission pour le magicien.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez découvrir quelques petites choses sur Esméralda et son passé, ainsi qu'une discussion entre Emma et Esméralda.**

 **Merci de lire cette fiction.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Emma et Esméralda marchent un petit moment en silence, puis elles arrivent au bord de la falaise où se trouve un banc. Les deux femmes s'y installent avant que Emma parle de la demande que Lily lui a faite au sujet de son père et l'envie de le retrouver. Esméralda sourit à Emma avant de lui confié la boussole et de lui expliquer comment elle fonctionne.

-On dirait que tu tiens toujours tes promesses, dit Esméralda en regardant Emma ranger la boussole dans la poche de son jeans.

-Oui, comme toi, répond Emma. Tu comptes repartir quand ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je vais devoir joindre le magicien en rentrant à la maison pour lui demander une nouvelle mission, mais je pense que nous partirons après la fête.

-Ok, donc on pourra te faire de vrai au revoir cette fois.

-Hum, ça, c'est fait, dit Esméralda en comprenant le reproche que lui fait Emma.

-Ma mère avait raison en disant que je te ressemblait, dit Emma en regardant droit devant elle.

-Tu pourrais développer cette phrase ? Demande Esméralda.

-Je sais que Régina t'a embrassé la semaine dernière et je lui ai promis d'avoir sa fin heureuse. Je me suis déjà bien louper avec Robin et je voudrais que tu restes pour vous donner une chance.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'aime Régina ?

-Tu l'as mise à l'abri avec maman et Quasimodo. Je suis pas aveugle, si tu repars en mission après la soirée c'est pour fuir le bonheur que tu pourrais avoir en restant ici. Et c'est sur ce point que je te ressemble, enfin, que je te ressemblais. Mais j'ai changé, je suis resté ici pour Henri, puis pour mes parents et enfin pour Hook. Laisses une chance au bonheur de te conquérir, dit Emma en prenant la main de Esméralda

-Pourquoi y aurais je droit après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Demande Esméralda alors que ses yeux deviennent de plus en plus humide.

-Pourquoi n'y aurais tu pas le droit ? Demande Emma.

-Ma mission est de faire en sorte que l'équilibre soit intacte. Je n'aide pas que le bien, j'ai déjà aidé le mal plus d'une fois. J'ai sacrifié des villages rempli de femmes et d'enfants afin que le bien ne prenne pas trop le dessus sur le mal, parce qu'en sacrifiant qu'un petit nombre de personne je pouvais sauver le monde. Je ne suis pas un exemple à prendre Emma, dit Esméralda en laissant quelques larmes couler.

-Les larmes que je vois sur ton visage me disent le contraire, dit Emma en prenant le visage d'Esméralda dans ses mains pour que cette dernière la regarde dans les yeux. Elles me disent que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait. Tu l'as fait pour sauver le monde et même si je serai incapable de faire la même chose, j'admire ton courage. Certaines personnes sont mortes, mais combien sont en vie grâce à toi ?

-J'ai faim, allons manger quelques chose, dit Esméralda après quelques secondes de silence.

Emma n'insiste pas sur la conversation et se lève comme Esméralda, puis les deux femmes retournent en ville et entrent dans le Granny qui est rempli. Les personnes font une petite fête, heureusement Emma repère rapidement ses parents accompagné de Henri, Hook et de Régina, ainsi que de Quasimodo et Fleur. Elle regarde autour d'elle et est surprise de voir Phebus en compagnie de Maléfique assis au bar l'un à côté de l'autre. Emma prend la main d'Esméralda et la conduit vers ses parents à travers la foule. Emma s'assoit à côté de Hook et Esméralda à côté de Quasimodo. Mais Esméralda a à peine le temps de lire la carte pour commandé quelque chose à manger, que Belle lui arrache des mains.

-Pourquoi Rumple vient toujours vous aider ? Pourquoi votre baisé l'a-t-il réveillé alors que les miens n'ont eu aucun effet ? Demande Belle un peu alcoolisée. Alors répondez, j'attends.

-Parce que contrairement à vous, je l'aime pour ce qu'il est et non pas pour ce qu'il pourrait être, répond Esméralda.

-Vous pourriez en dire plus, dit Belle en mettant ses mains plus ou moins sur ses hanches.

-Le créateur avait crée la faune et la flore, ainsi que l'humanité, puis la lumière et les ténèbres en ont eu marre de rester chacun dans leur coin, dit Esméralda. Donc ils ont voulu se battre face à face afin de savoir qui serai le plus fort, ils ont attaqué en même temps avec toute leur puissance. Cela aurait dû détruire tous les mondes, cependant le créateur ou le magicien, appelez-le comme vous voulez, c'est interposé. Les attaques se sont percutées, mais au lieu de détruire, elles ont créer un être vivant, un bébé, que le magicien appela Esméralda.

-Quoi ? Demande Henri en regardant avec de gros yeux Esméralda.

-Le magicien m'a élevé, après avoir exilé la lumière dans l'espace, seul, alors qu'il a emprisonner les ténèbres dans une dague. Chacun sa punition. Je suis l'enfant de la pure haine, tout le contraire d'Emma, dit Esméralda en regardant Snow. Il y a eu beaucoup de Darkone depuis ma naissance, mais aucun ne m'a laissé l'approcher aussi longtemps que Rumple, sûrement parce qu'il a toujours eu la dague en main. Il m'a beaucoup parlé et je me suis confié à lui. Il ne m'a jamais rien demander en échange de cette complicité. Et c'est pour cela que je l'aime pour ce qu'il est et n'ont pas parce qu'il pourrait être juste Rumple sans pouvoir comme vous le voulez ou comme Baelfire l'a voulu. Il est le Darkone et je l'aime pour ça.

-Tu veux dire que tu aimes Rumple comme un père ? Demande Snow.

-Oui, c'est le seul, à part le magicien, qui c'est comporté comme tel, répond Esméralda.

-C'est pour ça que les ténèbres m'ont laissé me défendre quand j'ai voulu m'en séparé et que tu t'es consciemment blessé devant moi, dit Emma.

-Les ténèbres ne sont pas dépourvu d'amour, enfin elles ressentent au moins l'amour parental et laisse leur hôtes aimer, dit Esméralda en regardant Belle. Quand l'être aimé n'essaie pas de les détruire. Je suis fatiguée, je vais rentrer.

-Bonne soirée marraine, dit Snow en voyant Esméralda sortir du restaurant.

Esméralda referme la porte du restaurant et fait deux pas avant de levé la tête pour regarder le ciel étoilé, puis elle entend la porte qui s'ouvre, elle respire un grand coup, pensant que l'un des habitants va vouloir avoir des explications.

-Je veux le voir, dit une voix derrière Esméralda.

Esméralda se retourne et regarde Henri dans les yeux, elle sait de qui il parle. Il l'a regarde en la suppliant avec un regard de chien battu sans prononcer un mot.

-Tes mères sont d'accord ? Demande Esméralda.

-Je leur enverrai un message, s'il te plaît, il faut que je lui parle maintenant.

-Bien, dit Esméralda et elle tend la main que Henri se dépêche d'attraper avant de disparaître.

Pendant ce temps, Rumple est dans une grotte en train de vérifié que les blessures que Frollo lui a fait se cicatrisent bien, car même si il est redevenu le Darkone, ses pouvoirs de guérison ne sont pas totalement revenus. Il refait son pansement quand il entend du bruit derrière lui, il sent tout de suite l'odeur du parfum d'Esméralda. Il se retourne en souriant, mais arrête son geste en voyant Henri.

-Il voulait te voir, dit Esméralda pour toute excuse.

-Et pourquoi ? Demande Rumple.

-Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime, dit Henri en s'approchant doucement de Rumple. Tu es le seul être qui me reste de mon père. Je suis désolé de t'avoir tourné le dos comme tout le monde quand papa est mort, j'aurais dû rester à tes côtés. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Henri, dit Rumple alors que le jeune homme prend son grand père dans les bras.

-Ses mères savent qu'il est avec toi, dit Esméralda alors que Rumple sert son petit fils avec les larmes aux yeux. Je vous laisse entre vous, je pense que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire.

-Merci, dit Rumple à Esméralda.

-C'est lui qui a voulu venir te voir. Si tu le ramènes en pleine nuit, Snow m'a demandé de te demander de ne pas faire de bruit dans l'appartement. Neal sera sûrement endormi. Bonne soirée, dit Esméralda avant de disparaître.

Henri et Rumple restent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Rumple fait apparaître un plat ainsi qu'une table et deux chaises. Les deux hommes s'installent pour parler, car ils ont beaucoup de chose à se dire.

…...

Esméralda apparaît dans sa chambre, elle va prendre une douche puis enfile une nuisette pour passer la nuit, même si le soleil se couche à peine. Elle s'assoit devant son miroir afin de mettre sa crème sur son corps encore douloureux à cause de la liane de Frollo. Elle reste un moment à regarder la marque de strangulation qu'elle à au niveau du cou avant que quelqu'un n'apparaisse dans son dos.

-Régina ? Vous savez que dans la société on frappe avant d'entré, dit Esméralda en se levant pour faire face à son invité imprévue.

-Je voulais apparaître devant votre maison, je suis désolé, dit Régina surprise d'apparaître dans le grenier de la maison du magicien qu'Esméralda à transformé en chambre.

-Que puis je faire pour vous ? Demande Esméralda en enfilant sa robe de chambre.

-Emma m'a laissé entendre que je ne devais pas vous laisser filé, dit Régina. Comme Quasimodo ce matin. Après que vous m'aillez mise à l'abri dans la cave.

-Comment puis je punir mon fils âgé de plusieurs siècles ? Demande Esméralda.

-Soyez sérieuse cinq minutes, dit Régina. Laissez moi vous convaincre.

-Je me tais, dit Esméralda en regardant Régina droit dans les yeux.

Régina regarde la femme, elle ouvre la bouche mais aucun mot ne sort, même si elle avait préparé tout un discours tout l'après midi. Régina regarde à nouveau Esméralda, qui, même si elle ne bouge pas, semble s'impatienter. Régina laisse son instinct prendre le dessus et elle fonce sur Esméralda et l'embrasse après avoir pris son visage dans ses mains. Régina reste quelques secondes, tendue avant de sentir les mains de Esméralda sur sa taille afin de l'enlacer. Régina ne peut s'empêcher de sourire alors que Esméralda met ses mains sur ses épaules pour faire tomber la veste de Régina. Esméralda abandonne la bouche de Régina pour continuer ses baisés sur la mâchoire, puis dans le cou de Régina qui lève la tête pour laisser plus d'accès à Esméralda, alors que cette dernière commence déjà à déboutonner le chemisier de Régina.

-Esméralda, je l'ai jamais fait avec une femme, dit Régina entre deux soupires.

-On va prendre notre temps, dit Esméralda en regardant Régina dans les yeux.

Puis Esméralda attire Régina sur le lit et la fait s'asseoir avant de s'accroupir devant elle pour lui retirer ses chaussures avec beaucoup de douceur en laissant le bout de ses doigt caresser doucement les pieds de l'ex evil queen. Esméralda remonte doucement ses mains le long de la jambe droite de Régina afin d'atteindre le haut du bas de Régina, qui ferme les yeux en savourant les douces caresses d'Esméralda. Cette dernière retire le premier bas, puis refait la même chose avec son jumeaux. Régina profite de ce moment, aucun homme ne l'a jamais touché comme le fait Esméralda, comme si elle était en sucre et qu'il ne fallait pas la casser. Elle a toujours eu des amants sauvages au niveau sexuel et cette soudaine douceur la rassure. Elle se sent parfaitement confiante dans les mains de cette femme, qu'elle ne connaissait pas il y a deux mois de cela.

Cependant Régina ouvre rapidement les yeux quand elle ne sent plus les mains d'Esméralda sur elle, mais elle est rassurée en voyant d'Esméralda ne la touche plus pour retirer sa robe de chambre. Puis Esméralda sourit tendrement à Régina, avant de l'aider à retirer sa chemise. Ensuite Esméralda s'assoit doucement à côté de Régina, qui regarde le corps d'Esméralda qu'elle trouve parfait, même si il est recouvert de cicatrices. Esméralda embrasse tendrement Régina, avant de l'allonger sur le lit, et laisser ses mains parcourir tout le corps de la brune aux yeux marrons. Régina prend de plus en plus d'assurance au fur et a mesure que le désir augmente en elle.

Esméralda se laisse allé, pour une fois, sans penser au lendemain ou à la prochaine mission. Elle est ravie également d'avoir mis un sort pour qu'aucun bruit ne puissent être entendu de l'extérieur à travers les murs de sa chambre.

 **Voila la suite, soyez indulgent pour la scène entre Régina et Esméralda, c'est la première fois que j'en écris une.**

 **Laissez vos review pour me dire comment je m'en sors. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

 **Me revoilà, je suis désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis informatique. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

Le soleil se lève et caresse le corps de Régina qui est encore endormi dans le lit d'Esméralda. Alors que les rayons du soleil atteignent le visage de Régina, cette dernier grimace et cache son visage dans l'oreiller, puis elle sent son corps courbaturé, bien qu'elle même soit totalement détendu. Elle n'a jamais passé une nuit comme la nuit dernière, elle n'a jamais ressenti autant de douceur et de désir en même temps et aussi longtemps, elle sourit en tendant son bras où est Esméralda. Enfin où devrait être Esméralda, car Régina a beau cherché à côté d'elle, il n'y a personne d'autre dans le lit, elle se force à ouvrir les yeux pour confirmé qu'elle est seule dans le lit ou dans la chambre. Elle remonte le drap sur son corps nu avant de voir une petite note sur la table de chevet. Régina la prend et sourit en lisant la note.

« _Si tu te réveilles avant mon retour, ne bouges pas, je remonte avec le petit déjeuner. Signé Esméralda_ »

Régina n'arrive pas à faire disparaître son sourire, bien qu'elle soit courbaturée, elle se lève et va prendre une douche bien chaude dans la douche italienne qui se trouve dans la chambre d'Esméralda. Elle laisse coulé l'eau chaude sur son corps endolori, qui se détend doucement, puis elle se lave rapidement. Elle laisse l'eau chaude débarrasser son corps du savon et elle ferme les yeux en repensant à la nuit qu'elle vient de passer dans les bras d'Esméralda, si on lui avait dit qu'elle serait dans cette d'état d'extase après une nuit d'amour avec une femme il y a un an, elle aurait explosé la personne qui lui aurait dit cela. Après quelques minutes, Régina coupe l'eau et prend une serviette pour s'essuyer avant d'enfiler le gros peignoir d'Esméralda. Régina retourne s'allonger dans le lit pour inspirer l'oreiller d'Esméralda et cette odeur lui fait des frissons sur tout le corps. Elle sourit bêtement avant de reposer l'oreiller, puis elle se redresse et se voit dans le miroir. Elle est heureuse d'être seul dans la chambre, car elle ressemble à une gamine de quinze ans, mais son regard est attiré par un objet brillant qui se trouve sur l'étagère d'Esméralda. Elle se lève du lit et s'approche de l'étagère. Elle voit d'étrange objet, une sphère, un jeu de carte ancienne ainsi qu'un carnet avec le nom d'Esméralda écrit dessus. Ce livre a la même couverture que le livre de conte d'Henri qui raconte l'histoire de la forêt enchanté. D'après Esméralda, le créateur et le magicien sont une seule et même personne, il a également élevé Esméralda, néanmoins, Esméralda n'apparaît dans aucune histoire de la forêt enchanté, comme si, contrairement aux autres personnages de contes, elle avait son libre arbitre, sans suivre l'écriture de l'auteur. Se pourrait-il que ce livre raconte toute la vie d'Esméralda ?

Régina caresse la couverture, mais ne le prend pas, si Esméralda veut lui raconter son passé, elle le fera. Elle l'a fait, enfin une partie, elle s'est confié sur la naissance de Quasimodo et de son viol. Esméralda ne l'a dit à personne d'autre à Storybrook, à part ses compagnons de route, mais l'un d'eux est son fils, et les deux autres l'ont aidé à fuir Frollo et sa méchanceté.

Régina se rassoit gentiment sur le lit, puis quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Esméralda avec un plateau dans les mains.

-Bonjour, dit Esméralda. Tu as bougé.

-J'ai pris une douche, dit Régina en rendant son sourire à Esméralda. Tu en as mis du temps pour préparer un plateau.

Régina regarde le plateau qui contient deux bols avec du café, ainsi qu'une petite cruche de lait et un pot de sucre. Il y a également une assiette avec des croissants.

-Il y avait du monde à la boulangerie, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de personne à midi, dit Esméralda en posant le plateau sur le lit.

-Midi ? Demande Régina soudain inquiète en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Oui, à Paris, répond Esméralda. C'est une petite boulangerie dans les rues de paris, peu de personne la connaisse, mais leur croissants sont à mourir.

-Paris ? Demande Régina.

-Oui, maintenant que Frollo à détruit le bouclier autour de Storybrook, plus rien ne m'empêche de me téléporter où je veux.

-Ta magie fonctionne dans tout le monde ? Demande Régina.

-Oui, manges avant que les croissants ne refroidissent, dit Esméralda avant d'embrasser Régina pour l'empêcher de poser d'autres questions.

-Merci, dit Régina.

Les deux femmes mangent en se dévorant des yeux, puis Esméralda retire le plateau du lit, ensuite elle retourne rejoindre Régina sur le lit pour commencer à l'embrasser, mais le téléphone de la brune retenti dans son sac se trouvant au pied du lit.

-C'est la sonnerie de Henri, dit Régina. Je dois répondre.

-Vas-y, dit Esméralda.

-Mon chéri, je suis dans le tombeau... Oui je voulais vérifier quelque chose sur le bouclier... Bien sûr... Dans dix minutes au manoir, pas de soucis, dit Régina en souriant alors que Esméralda grogne dans son oreiller pour étouffé le son. À toute suite mon chéri.

Régina regarde Esméralda qui lui sourit, mais Régina fronce les sourcils en regardant les cheveux d'Esméralda.

-Tes mèches ont changer de couleur, dit Régina en s'approchant d'Esméralda.

-Cela veut dire que le magicien veut me parler, dit Esméralda en regardant ses mèches qui sont devenues bleue.

-C'est astucieux, dit Régina. Tu n'y vas pas ?

-Non, bleu cela veut dire qu'il veut discuter de tout et de rien ou pour me proposer une mission, dit Esméralda. J'ai le temps.

-Et quand c'est urgent, tes mèches deviennent rouge ? Demande Régina en commençant à se rhabillée.

-Non, elles deviennent roses fluos, car je déteste le rose et le magicien sait que je vais me dépêcher pour lui répondre afin de retrouver mes mèches violettes, dit Esméralda et Régina rit de bon cœur.

-Je suis prête, de toute manière on se voit ce soir, puisque le magicien ne veut pas te voir pour une mission d'urgence, dit Régina avec un peu d'inquiétude.

-Oui, dit Esméralda en souriant puis elle embrasse Régina avant que cette dernière ne disparaître pour réapparaître chez elle. Elle se dépêche de se changer et elle enfile sa veste propre quand elle entent la porte d'entrée claqué.

-Maman ? Demande Henri dans le hall.

-Je suis dans la chambre, dit Régina en se recoiffant rapidement devant son miroir. J'arrive.

Henri s'installe dans la cuisine pour attendre sa mère et il sourit en la voyant entrer dans la salle, habillées d'un magnifique tailleur.

-Tu as fait des recherches dans cette tenues ? Demande Henri.

-Non, mais j'ai taché mes vêtements et je me suis changé en rentrant, répond Régina en évitant le regard d'Henri en préparant un chocolat.

-Pour ce soir, je voulais savoir si tu avais trouvé un cavalier? Demande Henri.

-Henri, soupire Régina en mettant la tasse de chocolat devant son fils.

-Parce que moi j'ai personne, dit Henri rapidement pour empêcher sa mère de penser trop longtemps qu'il essaye de la caser avec un autre homme. Donc je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi ?

-Pourquoi pas, répond Régina en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Régina sourit encore quand Henri lui rend son étreinte mais elle ne peut empêcher de grimacer en ressentant ses courbatures revenir. Régina espère sincèrement qu'il y aura beaucoup de danse que Henri ne connaît pas, comme ça elle pourra rester assise pour calmer ses courbatures, même si c'est pour repasser la nuit dans les bras d'Esméralda.

-Comment ça c'est passé avec Rumple? demande Régina pour changer ses pensées.

-Bien, on a passer une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter et si toi et m'man êtes d'accords, je voudrais bien passer quelques temps avec Rumple, dit Henri.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Régina en voyant son fils apaisé. Et je suis sûre qu'Emma le sera tout autant.

-Merci, dit Henri.

Le soir arrive rapidement et Régina arrive dans la salle des fêtes avec une magnifique longue robe rouge qui met parfaitement son corps en valeur et qui laisse son dos nu. Henri l'accompagne, il est habillé en costume et il tient sa mère par le bras alors que le duo mère et fils se dirige vers les Charming accompagnés de l'élite.

-Bonsoir, dit Henri. Esméralda n'est pas là?

-Elle arrive, dit Quasimodo. Elle finissait une conversation avec le magicien.

-Quand on parle du loup, dit David alors qu'Esméralda entre dans la salle des fêtes vêtu d'une robe violette évasée.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, dit Esméralda en s'approchant du groupe.

-Bonsoir, tu vas bien ? Demande Snow.

-Parfaitement, il faut juste que je vous emprunte mon fils quelques instant, dit Esméralda.

-Ok, dit Phebus pensant que Esméralda veut leur parler de la nouvelle mission.

-Non, en tête à tête, dit Esméralda en regardant froidement son fils.

-J'arrive, dit Quasimodo en suivant sa mère au fond de la salle.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demande David.

-La mère est en train de disputer le fiston, dit Fleur en voyant Esméralda faire de grands gestes alors que Quasimodo reste tout penaud.

-Laissons les, on met encore plus mal à l'aise Quasimodo, dit David.

Le petit groupe se sépare et retourne à leur occupations.

-Tu est magnifique, dit une voix grave à l'oreille de Régina dans son dos.

-Que fais tu là ? Demande Régina en voyant Robin.

-Un merci m'aurais suffit, dit Robin.

-J'ai tourné la page, dit Régina.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais pardonné aussi vite, dit Robin en prenant la main de Régina.

-Non, tu ne comprend pas, dit Régina en se dégageant avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil en direction d'Esméralda qui dispute toujours Quasimodo. J'ai tourné définitivement la page de notre histoire.

-Je vois, dit Robin en suivant la regard de Régina. Tu préfères le tas de muscles, mais que feras tu quand il partira pour une nouvelle mission ?

-Que faîtes vous là ? Demande Snow dans le dos de Robin.

-Toute la ville a été convié à la fête, répond Robin en se tournant pour faire face à Snow.

-Sauf vous, dit Snow en se mettant à côté de Régina. Je vous prie de sortir d'ici, ainsi que vos hommes. Vous êtes un traître et votre présence n'est pas la bienvenue ici.

-Et comment allez vous nous forcer à sortir ? Demande Robin avec un ton provocateur.

-J'ai plusieurs idées, répond une voix sur la droite de Robin.

-Je ne suis pas le bienvenu, mais lui si ? Demande Robin en voyant Rumple.

-Quand Frollo nous a attaqué, il était là contrairement à vous, dit Snow surprise de voir Rumple à la fête. Maintenant partez avant que Rumple ne fasse ce qu'il a envie de vous.

-Parfait,dit Robin puis il sort de la salle avec ses hommes.

-Merci, dit Snow.

-Esméralda m'a dit que ma présence ne serait pas rejeté à cette fête, j'en doute, dit Rumple en voyant certains habitants de Storybrook le regarder de travers.

-Moi je l'accepte, dit Snow en prenant Rumple dans ses bras et tout le monde les regarde abasourdi.

-Merci, dit Rumple puis il va voir son petit fils.

-Merci Snow, dit Régina. Merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

-De rien, dit Snow.

-Je ne le referai plus, dit Quasimodo en s'approchant de Snow et Régina avec Esméralda.

-Je l'espère bien, soupire Esméralda. Ça va ?

-Oui, dit Régina.

-Alors combien de temps va durer ta punition ? Demande Fleur en s'approchant du groupe avec Phebus et le reste de la famille Charming.

-C'est très simple, Quasimodo devra réussir la prochaine mission sans mon aide, le magicien est d'accord avec moi, répond Esméralda.

-Une nouvelle mission ? Demande Régina.

-Oui, elle commencera demain, il faudra aider tout un peuple à retrouver son monde, sans mon aide donc sans ma magie, explique Quasimodo.

-Super, soupire Quasimodo.

-On part où ? Demande Fleur triste de devoir quitter la ville aussi rapidement.

-Dans le maine, à Storybrook, tu connais ? Demande Esméralda et elle sourit en voyant tout le groupe sourire autour d'elle, mais son cœur explose de joie en voyant le sourire sincère de Régina, qui se retient de lui sauter au cou afin de l'embrasser.

Une heure après le début de la fête, Esméralda sort pour fumer une cigarette suivi de près par Régina qui l'entraîne dans un coin, loin des regards indiscrets de personnes qui aurait l'idée de sortir prendre l'air. Arrivé derrière un grand arbre, Régina embrasse longuement Esméralda qui la sert dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Demande Régina.

-Premièrement je ne le savais pas ce matin et deuxièmement, je voulais faire un peu peur à mon fils.

-Pourquoi étais-tu aussi en colère contre Quasimodo ? Demande Régina.

-J'ai appris par le magicien, qui en a trop dit, que Quasimodo a mis en place une mission mangouste pour moi avec l'aide de ton fils, dit Esméralda. C'est moi la mère, j'ai le droit de m'occuper de sa vie, mais lui pas de la mienne.

-Je suis désolé, je vais parler à Henri, dit Régina.

-Non, mais, si tu es d'accord, je ne souhaite pas révéler notre relation tout de suite, afin de ne pas satisfaire mon fils trop vite, dit Esméralda.

-C'est pour ça que tu lui a confié la mission sans ton aide ?

-Entre autre, sachant que j'ai une magnifique brune qui va me prendre la plupart de mon temps, je n'en n'aurais pas assez pour l'aider, dit Esméralda.

-Il pourrait mettre beaucoup de temps à nous renvoyer dans notre monde, dit Régina.

-J'espère bien, répond Esméralda en se collant contre Régina afin d'échanger un baiser long et langoureux.

Alors que les deux femmes retournent dans la salle des fêtes pour continuer à s'amuser avec le reste de la ville, elles n'ont pas remarquer que leur échange n'était pas rester secret et qu'une personne les avait vu.

 **Voilà, je sais que ce chapitre est un peu plus long, mais je ne savais pas où m'arrêter. Merci de me suivre et pour vos reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

 **Désolé pour le retard, problème d'ordi. Voila la suite.**

Cela fessait un mois que Quasimodo, Phebus et Fleur cherchait une solution pour ramener tout les habitants de Storybrook dans la forêt enchantée. Mais surtout cela fessait un mois que Régina et Esméralda vivaient leur histoire d'amour en secret de tout Storybrook, personne ne savait pour elles et elles fessaient en sorte que leur relations reste secrète encore un petit moment.

Emma contrôle de mieux en mieux ses pouvoirs, cependant elle continue a prendre des cours de magie avec Régina et Esméralda chacune leur tour.

Un jour, alors qu'Emma prend son petit déjeuner, Henri se lève et est surpris de voir sa mère boire doucement son chocolat.

-Salut gamin, dit Emma.

-Salut, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demande Henri.

-Je vois que tu es ravi de me voir, ça fait plaisir, répond Emma.

-Non, c'est pas ça, mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un cours avec Esméralda aujourd'hui.

-Oh purée, si je suis encore en retard, elle va me tuer, dit Emma en se levant et en enfilant rapidement sa veste rouge.

-On se voit à midi, au granny ?

-Oui, dit Emma avant de disparaître dans une fumée blanche.

Emma apparaît quelques secondes plus tard devant la maison du magicien, elle est surprise d'arrivé pile poil où elle le souhaitais, car la téléportation n'était pas son fort, à tel point que Régina avait abandonner l'enseignement de cette pratique et c'est à ce moment que Emma avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et de demander l'aide d'Esméralda, qui avait tout de suite accepter étant donné qu'elle fessait tout son possible pour ne pas aider les trois autres dans leur mission.

Emma sourit en voyant Quasimodo sortir de la maison avec Fleur et Phebus.

-Salut, Esméralda est déjà parti ? Demande Emma.

-Non, elle est dans sa chambre, répond Quasimodo.

-Vous allez où tous les trois ? Demande Emma.

-Fouillez la maison où s'était installé Zelena, dit Quasimodo. Rumple a eu la gentillesse de nous dire qu'il y avait plusieurs salle cachés, sans nous dire où elles étaient car Esméralda lui a demandé de ne pas nous aider trop.

-C'est ta punition, dit Fleur un peu énervée. Et Phebus et moi, sommes obligés de t'aider.

-C'est mieux que rester enfermé avec l'apprenti pour lire des lires, dit Phebus pour embêter sa sœur.

-Ou dans une chambre avec un tas d'écailles, dit Fleur sur le même ton.

-On y va, dit Quasimodo pour empêcher le frère et la sœur se disputer encore une fois sur les relations de l'autre.

Emma laisse les trois autres sortir et entre dans la maison sans s'annoncer, comme ça elle pourra dire à Esméralda qu'elle était là depuis un petit moment et qu'elle n'est pas en retard, elle monte rapidement les escaliers qui mène à la chambre d'Esméralda et entre sans s'annoncer.

-Emma ? Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer, dit Esméralda assise devant sa coiffeuse en finissant sa queue de cheval.

-Désolé, mais je t'attendais pour notre cour et je m' impatientait, dit Emma.

-Tu viens d'arriver, tu sens encore l'odeur de la téléportation, dit Esméralda. Mais nous n'avions pas cour aujourd'hui, puisque tu devais aller aider ta mère pour la préparation du premier anniversaire de ton frère.

-Elle va me tuer, dit Emma.

-Où est ce que j'ai bien pu mettre ma chemise, dit Régina en sortant de la salle de bain en soutient gorge.

-Oh mon dieu, dit Emma en fermant les yeux. J'ai rien vu.

-Miss Swan, que faîtes-vous là ? Demande Régina en enfilant rapidement le peignoir d'Esméralda.

-Je pensais que j'avais rendez vous avec Esméralda, mais en faite c'est avec ma mère que j'ai rendez vous et je vais y aller, dit Emma en se retournant mais la porte à disparut.

-Je sais ce que je vais vous offrir à votre anniversaire, dit Régina.

-L'acceptation de mes excuses, dit Emma en se retournant.

-Un agenda, dit Régina en prenant sa chemise avant de retourner dans la salle de bain.

-Il faut qu'on parle jeune fille, dit Esméralda.

-Tu es avec Régina, j'en suis ravie, je suis désolée d'être arriver à l'improviste sans prévenir et je promets de ne rien dire sur votre relation, dit Emma sans reprendre sa respiration. Je crois que je n'ai rien oublier.

-Non, tu n'as rien oublier, dit Esméralda et la porte derrière Emma réapparaît.

-Merci, dit Emma en posant sa main sur la poignet de la porte.

-Une dernière chose, dit Esméralda et Emma se crispe. Félicitation pour ta téléportation silencieuse et ton atterrissage en douceur.

-Merci, dit Emma. J'y vais avant que maman ne me tue pour mon retard.

Emma décide de marcher jusqu'au granny, car elle se pose trop de question sur ce qu'elle vient de voir. Elle est ravie pour les deux femmes, mais elle ne doit rien laisser paraître devant ses parents, Snow arrive trop facilement à lire dans ses yeux. Il faut qu'elle trouve une excuse avant de rentrer dans le restaurant pour ne pas rompre la promesse qu'elle vient de faire à Esméralda. Cependant Emma est surprise de la réaction de Régina, elle est resté très calme, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser. La présence d'Esméralda la calme et la rend heureuse, c'est tout ce qui importe à Emma. Quand Emma arrive devant le restaurant, elle prend une grande respiration avant de franchir la porte.

-Emma, enfin, dit Snow en levant les bras au ciel avant de les faire retomber.

-Désolé pour le retard, dit Emma.

-Où étais tu ? Demande Snow.

-Je croyais que j'avais un entraînement avec Esméralda, mais non, je me suis trompée, répond Emma en regardant sa mère droit dans les yeux.

-Je vois et pourquoi tu as l'air si heureuse ? Demande Snow.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit Régina en entrant dans le granny pour prendre un café sans regarder Emma.

-J'ai prévu une super surprise coquine pour Hook ce soir et... commence Emma.

-Chut, je ne veux pas savoir, dit Snow en levant la main devant sa fille pour la faire taire tout en fessant une petite grimace de dégoût.

-Je prend un café et je suis a ta disposition, dit Emma.

-Dix minutes, pas plus, dit Snow en retournant à la table où se trouve David et Ruby qui prépare l'anniversaire de Neal qui aura lieu le soir même dans la salle des fêtes.

-Je suis désolée pour ce matin, dit Emma tout bas en s'asseyant à côté de Régina.

-Esméralda m'a dit que vous lui avez promis de garder le silence et elle a confiance en vous. Ne me décevez pas Miss Swan, dit Régina en prenant son café avant de sortir du restaurant.

Lorsque le soir arrive, Emma ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Régina et Esméralda qui restent distante l'une de l'autre, mais elle remarque quand même certains regard entre les deux femmes. Quand le gâteau d'anniversaire arrive, tout les invités applaudissent et offrent les cadeaux au jeune prince avant que ce dernier ne soit pris par Granny qui va le coucher dans la salle à côté est rester avec lui.

-Très belle fête, dit Régina en s'approchant du couple charming.

-Merci, tu pars déjà ? Demande Snow en voyant que Régina a son manteau sur le dos.

-Oui, dit Régina. Henri dort chez vous ce soir et je le récupère demain midi, c'est bien cela ? Demande Régina.

-Oui, on pourrait même déjeuner ensemble si tu veux, propose Snow.

-Pourquoi pas, dit Régina. À demain alors.

-Au revoir, dit Snow en regardant la maire de la ville quitter la salle.

Quand Régina rentre chez elle, elle court dans sa chambre et se dépêche de se changer en évitant de se tordre la cheville dans les escaliers, elle sourit en pensant au nombre de fois qu'elle a dit à Henri de ne pas courir dans les escaliers. Cela fait un mois que Esméralda et elle sont en couple et elle compte bien marquer le coup. Car si les trois membres de l'élite trouvent un moyen de les renvoyer dans la forêt enchanté, Régina n'est pas sûre que Esméralda reste avec elle. Elle n'ose même pas poser la question de peur de connaître la vérité. Mais ce soir, dans ce petit ensemble sexy en dentelle rouge, après un gros câlin, elle posera la question à Esméralda et cette dernière ne pourra pas lui dire non.

Régina se regarde rapidement dans le grand miroir de sa chambre pour bien vérifier qu'il ne manque rien. Ses portes jartelles sont bien mis à ses bas rouge comme le reste de la tenue. Elle a mis un soutient gorge, qui lui fait un magnifique décolleté pigeonnant, avec une petit nuisette transparente pour valoriser le tout sans rien cacher.

Régina sourit en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte, elle passe un rapide peignoir, au cas où ce ne soit pas Esméralda et descend. Elle se recoiffe rapidement devant le miroir de l'entré et vérifier que son maquillage n'est pas bougé, puis elle ouvre la porte, mais son sourire disparaît rapidement.

-Robin ?

 **Et voilà, je vous laisse un peu de suspense. Merci de lire cette fiction**

 **Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

-Que fais tu là ? Demande Régina en reculant tout doucement.

-Je viens récupérer ce qui m'appartient, répond Robin.

-Je ne t'appartient pas, je n'appartiens a personne, répond Régina.

-Même pas à cette Esméralda ? Demande Robin alors que Régina le regarde surprise. Je vous ai vu vous embrassé.

-Mais... Dit Régina de plus en plus apeuré en découvrant qu'elle ne peut pas se téléporter.

-Tu as compris que la magie ne marche plus chez toi, dit Robin en souriant avec un regard remplie de méchanceté.

-Sors de chez moi, ordonne Régina en reculant pour s'éloigner de cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaît pas.

-Pas tout de suite, dit Robin en fonçant sur elle.

Régina cours, mais Robin la rattrape facilement et la porte sur ses épaules avant de monter les escaliers avec difficultés, car Régina ne se laisse pas faire. Elle frappe l'homme dans le dos, et gigote dans tout les sens, ce qui fait que Robin lâche son butin, cependant Régina dévale brutalement l'escalier, ce qui ouvre son peignoir.

-Tu ne m'as jamais offert ça, dit Robin en regardant l'ensemble rouge de Régina. Mais je vais me faire un plaisir de prendre le cadeau destiné à Esméralda, dit Robin en s'allongeant sur Régina.

-Non ! Lâches moi ! Crie Régina en essayant de repousser Robin.

-Tu es à moi, dit Robin.

-Dans tes rêves, lui répond une voix féminine derrière lui.

Quand Robin regarde derrière lui, il voit Esméralda et Snow, la première le regarde avec des yeux rempli de haine, quant à la deuxième, qui aurait cru qu'on pouvait lire aussi facilement une envie de meurtre chez une princesse. Robin se remet debout et Régina en profite pour reculer en rampant contre le mur derrière elle, Snow rejoins rapidement Régina en la prenant dans ses bras, et contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, Régina ne la repousse pas, mais elle s'accroche au bras de Snow.

-Aucun pouvoir ne fonctionne ici, j'ai tout bloqué.

-Premièrement, je n'ai pas besoin de pouvoir pour te mettre la raclé de ta vie et deuxièmement, si tu parles des cristaux que tu as placé autour du manoir, ils n'y sont plu, répond Esméralda en souriant voyant la peur naître dans le regard de Robin.

La gitane n'attend pas plus longtemps avant de frapper violemment Robin au visage qui tombe par terre sans avoir vu le coup venir, quand il relève la tête, le nez en sang, près à ce battre, il arrête tout jette brusque en sentant la lame de l'épée d'Esméralda sur sa gorge.

-Tu ne vas pas me tuer devant ta filleule tout de même ? Demande Robin.

-Vu le regard qu'elle porte sur vous, je pense qu'elle ne m'en tiendra pas vigueur, dit Esméralda et à ce moment Robin voit le regard meurtrier de Snow qui le fixe tout en tenant fermement Régina, tremblante, dans ses bras. Mais la mort serait une mort trop douce pour toi.

-Qu'est ce que vous faite ? Demande Robin en voyant de la fumée sortir des doigts d'Esméralda et entrer dans la bouche de l'homme.

Robin tombe à genoux en sentant une violente douleur dans le bas ventre.

-Je vais t'expliquer quelques petites choses, dit Esméralda en relevant la tête de Robin grâce à la lame de son épée. Je t'es rendu impuissant et stérile. Si tu touches la peau d'une femme, tu ressentiras une affreuse et immense douleur. N'importe quel contact avec une personne du sexe opposé vous fera ressentir une douleur tellement grande que la seule envie que tu auras, sera de te tirer une balle dans la tête, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

-Oui, soupire Robin.

-Va-t-en avant que je te fasse un gros câlin, dit Esméralda et Robin se dépêche de fuir le manoir.

Esméralda attend quelques secondes en regardant la porte du manoir se refermer, puis elle se tourne vers Snow et Régina, Esméralda fait apparaître une couverture et elle s'agenouille pour recouvrir le corps dévêtu de Régina. Avant même qu'Esméralda ne finisse de recouvrir Régina, cette dernière s'agrippe à son cou sans la lâcher en cachant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Je vais l'emmener chez moi, ne dis rien à personne pour le moment, dit Esméralda en regardant snow danse ses yeux.

-Tu es sûre ? Demande Snow.

-C'était prévu qu'on passe la nuit ensemble, dit Esméralda en voyant Snow sourire. Quoi ?

-Je le savais, dit Snow. J'en suis ravie et je viendrai demain matin pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec vous deux.

-Ok, à demain alors, dit Esméralda avant de disparaître sous les yeux de sa filleule.

Snow ferme la porte du manoir en sortant et rejoins sa famille en se promettant sur le chemin de faire un gros câlin à Robin si elle le croise.

Le lendemain, Snow arrive chez Esméralda avec une thermos de café et des muffins, qu'elle a pris au granny's en passant devant. Elle frappe à la porte et sourit en voyant Quasimodo ouvrir.

-Bonjour, dit le géant.

-Bonjour, je viens voir Esméralda.

-Elle n'est pas encore sorti de sa chambre, répond Quasimodo/

-Laisses la monter, dit Esméralda en haut des marches.

-Merci, dit Snow alors que Quasimodo la laisse passer.

Quand Snow entre dans la chambre, ou plutot le studio d'Esméralda qui a un coin salon avec un rideau au fond qui cache le coin chambre, Esméralda referme tout de suite la porte.

-Régina dors encore, chuchote Esméralda.

-Chez emmené quelques petites choses à manger pour le petit déjeuner, dit Snow en tendant son panier à sa marraine. Comment c'est passer la nuit.

-Elle a eu pas mal de cauchemars, mais à part ça, ça va, répond Esméralda.

-Heureusement que nous sommes arrivé avant qu'il ne … dit Snow mais elle se tait en voyant Régina ouvrir le rideau de la chambre.

-Bonjour Snow, dit Régina qui a un grand pyjama violet appartenant à Esméralda.

-Bonjour Régina, répond Snow en souriant alors que Régina s'installe à côté d'Esméralda autour de la petite table.

-Esméralda ne m'a pas dit pourquoi tu étais venu hier soir chez moi ? Demande Régina.

-Tu avais oublié ton sac à main et je suis venu de le rendre quand Esméralda est apparut devant moi. Elle a tout de suite vu les cristaux et les a détruit avant qu'on entende un bruit sourd et tes cris, explique Snow.

-Je vois, soupire Régina en prenant la main d'Esméralda. Merci d'avoir fait ce que vous avez fait.

-Mais de rien, dit Snow. Je serai toujours là pour toi Régina, je te le promets.

-J'aurais dû rentrer avec toi, dit Esméralda en regardant dans le vide droit devant elle.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit Régina. Et puis il m'a fait peur, mais il n'a pas pu aller plus loin.

-Cet homme ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal à aucune femme après le sort que tu lui as lancé, dit Snow. J'ai pas eu la chance de le croiser ce matin, mais si ça arrive je ferai tout mon possible pour être en contact direct avec lui.

-Pardon ? Demande Régina.

-Esméralda lui a lancé un sort qui le fait souffrir dès qu'il sera en contact avec une femme, dit Snow. Et je suis sûre que je ne serai pas la seule à essayer de le toucher quand les autres seront au courant.

-Tu comptes le dire à qui ? Demande Régina soudain énervée.

-Je ne le dirai à personne, dit Snow. Je te le promets. Mais si un jour tu veux te confier ou en parler je serais là pour toi.

-Esméralda est là, je pense que c'est la personne la plus apte à me comprendre, dit Régina d'une petite voix.

-Bien, dit Snow un peu déçue.

-Ne le prends pas mal Snowly, mais j'ai moi même été violé par Frodon, dit Esméralda.

-Quoi ? Demande surprise et attristé Snow.

-Oui, et je revis tous les jours cette scène, car Quasimodo est le fruit de cette monstruosité, mais je ne veux pas en parler et je pense que tu pourras aussi garder le secret, quand à notre relation avec Régina, je comptes bien la rendre public dès aujourd'hui, dit Esméralda.

-Pourquoi ? Demande Régina et Snow d'une même voix.

-Pour montrer aux gens que si quelqu'un te touches, il aura affaire à moi et au ténébreux, je pense que ça va calmer leur ardeurs, dit Esméralda en regardant amoureusement Régina dans les yeux.

-Le ténébreux ? Demande Régina. Qu'est ce que Rumple à affaire dans notre relation ?

-C'est ton beau père, répond Snow.

-J'avais pas pensé à ça, soupire Régina.

-Bienvenue dans ma famille de dingue, dit Esméralda en souriant.

Les trois femmes prennent leur petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur et, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, Régina était heureuse que Snow soit avec elles pour le petit déjeuner et qu'elle l'ai soutenu pendant que Esméralda s'occupait de Robin la veille.

Comme prévu, le soir même, Esméralda a invité une bonne partie de la ville à prendre un verre dans le jardin du magicien. Il y a les fées, les nains, ainsi que Ruby et Granny sans oublier la famille Charming. Esméralda demande le silence et annonce officiellement qu'elle est en couple avec Régina, tout le monde les félicitent.

-Je suis heureuse pour elle, dit David à sa femme et à Emma.

-Moi aussi, dit Snow.

-Tu le savais, dit David en fixant sa femme dans les yeux.

-Oui, dit Snow. Je l'ai découvert il y a peu.

-Moi aussi, je suis entré dans la chambre d'Esméralda sans frapper et j'ai vu Régina à moitié nue, avoue Emma.

-Quand ? Demande Snow.

-Hier matin, dit Emma. Et toi ?

-Hier soir, en ramenant le sac de Régina, dit Snow puis elle se tait quelques secondes. Je les ai surprise en train de s'embrasser.

-Aucune de vous ne m'a rien dit, dit David faussement vexé.

-Maintenant tu le sais, dit Snow.

-Grand père, dit Henri en s'approchant du petit groupe. On fait une parti de foot, tu veux venir avec nous.

-J'arrive, dit David en tendant son verre à sa femme.

-Tu as menti, dit Emma en s'approchant de sa mère après avoir vérifié que personne ne puisse les entendre. Comment as tu découvert leur relation ?

-C'est un secret, dit Snow. Et je te supplie de ne pas chercher à connaître la vérité, celle ci pourrait faire plus de mal que de bien.

-Votre mère a raison, miss Swan, dit Régina.

-Bien, je vais aller voir le match de foot, dit Emma alors que ses joues deviennent un peu rouge de honte.

-Si nous allions marcher toutes les deux, proposent Régina en tendant son bras à Snow.

-Pourquoi pas, répond Snow en passant son bras à celui de Régina.

-J'aimerais discuter avec toi de ce qui c'est passer hier soir, dit Régina.

-Je pensais que tu préférais en parler avec Esméralda, dit Snow.

-Je sais, mais à chaque fois que je lui en parle, je vois de la tristesse dans son regard, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de son propre expérience ou du fait qu'elle se sente coupable de ce qui m'est arrivé.

-Je t'écoutes, dit Snow en serrant la main de Régina.

Les deux femmes discutent un long moment en marchant tout autour du jardin, tout le monde les voit et sont heureux de voir Régina et Snow s'entendre aussi bien.

 **Voilà. La fin est proche, je pense faire un dernier chapitre long ou deux petits. On verra par rapport à mon emploi du temps. Désolé pour le retard, petit problème d'ordi et de temps.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

 **Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu énormément de problèmes de matériel et personnel, enfin bref me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction.**

Cela fait deux semaines que Robin a fait sa tentative de viol, et étrangement, il ne vient plus en ville. Snow fait ses courses au marché avec Emma et est surprise de voir les hommes de Robin sans leur chef.

« Maman, ça va ? Demande Emma en voyant sa mère dans ses pensées.

-Rien, je me demandais où était Robin ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peux faire ? Demande Emma surprise par cette question. Et puis, qu'est ce que ça peux te faire où il est ? Comme on dit, pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle.

-Je suis juste curieuse, dit Snow en payant ses fruits au marchant.

-Tiens quand on parle du loup, dit Emma en voyant Robin rejoindre ses hommes à la sortie du marché.

-Allons le saluer, dit Snow en accélérant le pas pour rejoindre le groupe.

-Attends moi, dit Emma en courant presque pour rattraper sa mère.

-Bonjour messieurs, dit Snow en arrivant à la hauteur du groupe d'homme.

-Bonjour Snow, répondent les hommes.

-Bonjour Robin, dit Snow en tendant sa main à Robin.

-Bonjour Snow », répond Robin en serrant la main de Snow, mais cette dernière remarque que l'homme porte des gants et cela ne lui plaît pas. C'est à ce moment que Snow, la gentille princesse redevient la voleuse, et d'un geste rapide, elle arrive à retirer le gant de Robin et lui serre la main nue. L'homme ne met pas longtemps à hurler de douleur en tombant à terre, puis au bout de quelques secondes à peine, Snow lâche la main de Robin, ravie de voir que le sort de sa marraine fonctionne à la perfection.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demande Emma en suivant sa mère qui s'éloigne du groupe d'homme en train d'aider Robin à se lever.

-Je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose, dit Snow le sourire au lèvre.

-Et quoi ? Insiste Emma.

-C'est une affaire entre Esméralda, Régina et moi, tu n'as pas à être au courant.

-C'est à propos de ta découverte de leur couple ? Demande Emma.

-Pourquoi ai je donner vie à une enfant aussi intelligente ? Demande Snow en montant les escaliers la menant à son appartement.

-Racontes moi, s'il te plaît, maman, dit Emma avec une voix d'enfant.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai promis, dit Snow en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

-Bien sûr, mais tu peux me donner un indice.

-À propos de quoi ? Demande David.

-Ta fille veut me faire rompre une promesse que j'ai fait à Esméralda et Régina, dit Snow.

-Après qu'elle est fait hurler de douleur Robin des bois, dit Emma avant que David ne puisse lui faire la moral.

-Tu as réussi à le voir, félicitation, dit Esméralda qui est assise sur le canapé avec Neal dans les bras. Régina est en haut avec Henri. Ils discutent sur le fait d'être le nouveau auteur.

-Super, dit Snow en passant dans la cuisine pour ranger les courses.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de faire hurler Robin de douleur ? Demande David.

-Je pense que tu devrais leur dire, dit Régina en descendant les escaliers avec Henri.

-Devant Henri, tu es sûre ? Demande Snow en regardant Régina qui lui sourit pour toute réponse.

-Vous devriez peut être vous asseoir, dit Esméralda en se levant pour mettre Neal endormi dans son lit dans la chambre de ses parents.

-Ok, dit Emma en s'asseyant sur le canapé avec son père et son fils alors que Régina et Snow leur font face.

-Le soir du bal, tu te souviens que Régina est parti tôt et qu'elle a oublié son sac à main ? Demande Snow en regardant son mari.

-Oui, et tu m'as dit que tu allais lui ramener, répond David.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais en arrivant devant le manoir, j'ai vu Esméralda apparaître devant moi et quand elle a voulu me parler, son regard a été attiré par un objet assez bizarre, raconte Snow.

-Un Cristal d'arc en ciel, dit Esméralda en rejoignant sa compagne. C'est un cristal qui empêche l'utilisation des pouvoirs. Il y en avait partout autour de la maison.

-Elle les a détruit et je l'ai suivi, mais avant que nous ayons fini, nous avons entendu un bruit sourd dans la maison et des cris, dit Snow puis elle regarde Régina et lui prend la main.

-Ce soir là je suis rentré tôt pour préparer une surprise à Esméralda, cela fessait un mois que nous étions ensemble. La sonnette a retenti et quand j'ai ouvert j'ai vu Robin, il m'a sauté dessus par colère ou par jalousie, il a essayer de me violer avant que Snow et Esméralda n'arrivent pour me sauver, dit Régina en regardant ses pieds.

-Je crois que je vais réparer ma plume, dit Henri. Je peux trouver une fin affreuse pour cet individu.

-C'est un gros... commence Emma.

-Pas de gros mot dans la maison, dit Snow en coupant la parole à sa fille.

-Je pense exactement comme Emma, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi Snow a réussi à faire mal à Robin juste en le touchant, dit David.

-Et pourquoi Robin est toujours en vie ? Demande Emma en regardant Esméralda qui a un sourire de fierté.

-Je n'ai pas tuer Robin, car la mort est une punition trop douce pour ces personnages, à part quelques un. Je lui ai jeté un sort qui le rend impuissant et stérile, explique Esméralda. De plus, à chaque fois qu'il aura un contact direct avec une femme, il aura très mal.

-Et ça marche très bien, dit Snow toute fière.

-C'est pour ça que tu lui as retiré son gant, dit Emma. Je veux que tu m'apprennes, pour pouvoir faire pareil.

-Pas aujourd'hui, » dit Snow puis elle regarde Régina qui regarde toujours ses pieds. Esméralda regarde Henri, qui regarde ses mains trembler à cause de la colère, Emma passe doucement sa main dans les cheveux de son fixe, qui relève la tête et fixe Esméralda. Il se lève et prend Régina dans ses bras, cette dernière ne demande pas son reste pour rendre l'étreinte à son fils.

Esméralda recule et laisse la place à Henri, comme le reste de la famille Charming.

« Elle va s'en sortir ? Demande David réellement inquiet pour Régina.

-Oui, le temps va aider ainsi que la présence des gens qui l'aime, dit Esméralda avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit Quasimodo en entrant dans l'appartement mais il arrête de sourire en voyant le regard triste de sa mère ainsi que Régina et Henri en train de s'enlacer. Il remarque également que les épaules de l'ancienne evilqueen tremble légèrement, ce qui veut dire qu'elle pleure. Il ressent une douleur dans le ventre, car depuis que sa mère a avoué son amour pour cette femme, il s'est promis de ne jamais laisser personnes leur faire du mal.

« Il y a un problème ? Demande Quasimodo en s'approchant de sa mère pour poser la bouteille de vin sur le bar de la cuisine.

-Aucun, dit Esméralda en posant sa tête sur le torse de son fils. Régina a besoin de son fils, comme j'ai eu besoin de toi à une époque.

-Qui ? Demande en même temps Emma et Quasimodo.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demande David en regardant Emma. Tu sais très bien qui ?

-Non, je ne sais pas qui a tenté de violer Esméralda, dit Emma pour faire comprendre à son père le sens de la phrase d'Esméralda.

-Frodon m'a violer et neuf mois plus tard, Quasimodo naissait, dit Esméralda. J'ai eu honte de le dire à Quasimodo, mais il voulait savoir qui était son père et pourquoi il ne le voyait jamais, donc j'ai dû lui avouer avec l'aide de Phebus et Fleur. Ils m'ont aidé à m'en sortir. Je me suis senti moins sale quand Quasimodo m'a prise dans ses bras en me disant que j'étais la meilleur maman du monde et la plus forte et la plus belle.

-J'avais sept ans, dit Quasimodo.

-Mais tes mots m'ont redonner la force de me regarder dans un miroir, dit Esméralda.

-T'as répondu à Emma, maintenant je veux ma réponse, dit Quasimodo en serrant les poings.

-Bien, mais à une condition, répond Esméralda.

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu ne lui fasse rien, répond Esméralda.

-Mais... dit Quasimodo.

-Promet, de toute manière maman est bien parti pour lui faire payer et moi aussi, dit Emma.

-Ok, soupire Quasimodo.

-Robin des bois à tenter de violer Régina avant que je ne l'en empêche avec l'aide de Snow et que je lui jette le sort que Fleur adore le plus, raconte Esméralda.

-C'est dommage que je ne sois pas une fille, dit Quasimodo.

-Je pense exactement la même chose, dit David. Mais un bon poing dans la figure, ça peut soulager aussi.

-Quasimodo a promis de ne rien lui faire, dit Snow.

-Je lui en mettrait deux alors, répond David en fessant un clin d'œil à Quasimodo.

-David, tu ne peux pas... dit Snow.

-Attends, toi tu peux le faire hurler de douleur en pleine rue, mais moi je ne peux rien lui faire ? Demande David en coupant la parole à sa femme.

-D'accord, mais pas devant Neal, dit Snow.

-Pas de soucis, dit David alors que Régina et Henri les rejoignent au bar.

-Bonjour Régina, salut Henri, dit Quasimodo.

-Salut, dit Henri.

-Bonjour, dit Régina en rejoignant Esméralda qui la prend par la taille. Je pense que nous ne devrions pas tarder à passer à table, mais vous pouvez aller dans ta chambre, si tu veux montrer à Quasimodo tes dernières découverte pour la mission « Welcome home ».

-« Welcome home » ? demande Esméralda alors que tout le monde baisse les yeux.

-Montez, dit Snow. On vous appellera pour le dîner.

-C'est quoi cette mission ? Demande Esméralda après que les deux garçons aient monter dans la chambre d'Henri.

-Il se peut que Henri donne un coup de main à Quasimodo pour les aider à retrouver la malédiction, dit Emma.

-Seulement Henri ? Demande Esméralda en regardant les trois autres tour à tour.

-Non, nous lui donnons tous un coup de main, avoue Régina.

-Ok, soupire Esméralda.

Le fin de soirée se passe plutôt bien, tout le monde parle de tout et de rien, mais Régina ressent comme un mal être venant d'Esméralda. Comme ci elle n'était pas totalement là avec eux, mais dans ses pensées. Régina pense savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de la jeune femme et décide de lui en parler plus tard, quand elle seront en tête à tête.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Régina reste devant son manoir sans y entrer, elle n'y arrive plus depuis que Robin à essayer de prendre ce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui donner, mais aujourd'hui elle veut y rentrer, elle n'est pas seule, Henri est avec elle, il veut récupérer quelque affaires.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi, dit Henri à Régina. Je rentre, je prends ce que je veux dans ma chambre et ensuite je ressors.

-Non, il faut que je le fasse, sinon je ne pourrais jamais passé à autre chose, dit Régina en prenant la main de son fils.

Le couple mère et fils se dirige vers la porte d'entrée et Régina sort les clefs de sa poche, mais sa main tremble tellement qu'elle n'arrive pas à les mettre dans la serrure. Henri pose sa main sur celle de sa mère et lui prend les clefs en souriant. Il ouvre la porte et les deux personnes entrent dans le hall du manoir. Régina ne retire pas son manteau, ni Henri, ils n'en n'ont pas pour longtemps, mais Régina a mal au ventre en voyant le tapis sur lequel Robin a déchiré son peignoir, après qu'elle soit tombé dans les escaliers.

-Je ne peux pas, soupire Régina puis elle ressort de la maison.

-Je reviendrais plus tard, dit Henri qui a suivi sa mère.

-Non vas-y je t'attends dehors, dit Régina.

-Ok, je me dépêche, dit Henri puis il entre à nouveau dans la maison.

Régina avance de quelques pas, puis elle ferme les yeux et lève la tête pour laisser le soleil réchauffer son visage.

-Régina ? Vous allez bien ? Demande une voix d'homme.

-Oui merci, répond Régina en voyant Phebus sortir de la voiture du schérif. Vous êtes de corvée ?

-Oui, enfin non, répond Phebus en voyant que Régina lui montre la voiture de patrouille. J'aime mon travail au bureau. C'est tranquille et reposant, comparé à ce que je fais habituellement.

-J'en suis ravie pour vous, répond Régina.

-Vous voulez que j'aille prendre quelque chose pour vous ? Demande Phebus en montrant le manoir.

-Non merci, Henri est juste venu récupérer quelques affaires, répond Régina.

-Ok, vous voulez que je reste avec vous pour l'attendre ?

-Non, merci, répond Régina en souriant tristement. Pourquoi cette soudaine gentillesse ?

-Je sais ce que Robin vous a fait et je me rappelle de l'état d'Esméralda après ce que l'autre lui a fait, je veux juste vous dire que Fleur et moi sommes avec vous et si vous avez le moindre problème ou besoin d'aide pour n'importe quoi, on sera là pour vous, ainsi que Momo et Esméralda bien sûr.

-Merci, dit Régina puis Phebus retourne à la voiture mais avant qu'il ne monte Régina dit. Attendez.

-Oui, dit Phebus en se retournant

-Comment Esméralda a réussi à vivre après ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Phebus. Fleur était beaucoup à ses côtés, qu'en à moi, je ne pouvais pas rester seul avec elle dans une salle sans que les objets ne volent dans ma direction. Elle ne le fessait pas exprès mais sa magie était devenue incontrôlable. J'ai mis six mois avant qu'elle ne me refasse confiance et que les assiettes arrêtent d'essayer de me couper la tête, raconte Phebus en souriant. Mais le pire, ça a été quand Quasimodo est né, pendant l'accouchement, toute la maison s'est mise à trembler et heureusement que la sage femme a réussi à garder son calme, mais ensuite Esméralda n'a pas voulu prendre Quasimodo dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait même pas le voir, mais un jour, alors que Quasimodo avait deux semaines, il a rit, un fou rire de bébé. Son premier rire, Fleur lui fessait des grimaces et ce fou rire nous a fait rire aussi. Puis nous avons entendu dans notre dos qu'une nouvelle fée venait de naître. C'était Esméralda qui était venu voir son fils, elle s'est approchée doucement de lui et la pris dans ses bras. Fleur et moi sommes restés à côté au cas où elle aurait une nouvelle crise et n'abandonne Quasimodo, mais quand elle s'est assise avec son fils dans ses bras et qu'on a revu de la vie dans ses yeux, on est sorti. On les a laissé seuls, je n'avais jamais vu autant d'amour dans un regard que celui d'Esméralda quand elle regardait Quasimodo, elle l'a encore parfois quand elle le regarde, même si il y a de la fierté en plus de l'amour.

-J'aurais aimer être là, dit Régina. C'est magnifique comme histoire et ce regard a l'air merveilleux, j'aurais aimé le voir.

-Vous avez déjà vu ce regard, Esméralda l'a à chaque fois qu'elle vous regarde, répond Phebus en souriant et Régina sourit malgré elle.

-Salut Phebus, dit Henri en sortant de la maison avec un sac à dos.

-Hey gamin, comment tu vas ? Demande Phebus.

-Bien, ça va maman ? Demande Henri en voyant Régina essuyer les larmes sur sa joues.

-Parfaitement bien, dit Régina en souriant à son fils qui la croit car son sourire est vrai.

-J'ai trouvé un truc qui pourrait intéressé Esméralda, dit Henri en sortant un carnet de sa poche.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demande Phebus en prenant le carnet.

-C'était à Frollo, dit Henri. Je l'ai trouvé dans le hall.

-Ok, je vais aller lui donner, dit Phebus.

-Non, donnez le moi, je vais allé lui donner, dit Régina. Il faut que...

-Allez y, je vais raccompagné Henri chez ses grand parents, dit Phebus en voyant que Régina ne termine pas sa phrase.

-Merci, dit Régina puis elle prend le carnet et disparaît.

-Il faut que quoi ? Demande Henri.

-Je pense que ta mère et Esméralda doivent avoir une petite conversation, dit Phebus mais quand il voit l'inquiétude dans le regard du jeune homme il ajoute. Rassures toi, ce n'est rien de grave, je pense même que nous ne les reverrons pas avant demain matin.

-Stop, je ne veux rien savoir, dit Henri.

Les deux hommes s'installent dans la voiture, Henri est tout rouge alors que Phebus rit à plein poumons en démarrant la voiture.

...

Régina retrouve facilement Esméralda, elle est sur le ponton près du lac. La jeune femme est assise et regarde droit devant elle. Régina s'approche et s'assoit à côté de sa petite amie et pose sa tête sur son épaule, mais elle la retire quand Esméralda bouge son épaule.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demande Régina.

-Rien, répond Esméralda

-Dis le, dit Régina.

-Dire quoi ?

-Que je te dégoûte.

-Quoi, mais pourquoi dis tu cela ?

-Depuis que Robin à fait ce qu'il a fait, tu ne me touches plus comme avant. Tu ne me réveilles plus avec des câlins, je sais que j'aurai dû faire quelque chose mais...

-Stop, crie Esméralda. Tu ne me dégoûtes pas. Je ne te touches plus comme avant car je ne voulais pas de forcer, je voulais te laisser du temps et te laisser faire le premier pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu viens de te dégager quand je me suis appuyer sur toi ? Demande sèchement Régina.

-Parce que je reviens d'un entraînement avec Emma et elle n'arrive toujours pas à contrôler sa puissance, dit Esméralda et elle baisse le haut de sa chemise pour montrer un gros hématomes sur son épaule qui commence à devenir bleu. Rumple a pris le relais sous la surveillance de Snow et de Fleur, rassures toi.

-Je suis désolée, je ne... Je m'inquiétais, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi, je suis une idiote.

-Non Régina, dit Esméralda en prenant les mains de Régina pour que cette dernière la regarde Tu n'es pas idiote, tu es amoureuse et je vais te rassurer sur une chose. Quoiqu'il arrive, quoique tu fasses, je t'aimerais toute ma vie, car mon amour pour toi ne fait que grandir jour après jours.

-Je t'aime, dit Régina et elle embrasse Esméralda.

C'est à ce moment que tout les doutes de Régina s'envolent, car pendant sa déclaration, Régina a vu le regard d'amour dont Phebus lui a parler un peu plus tôt. Un amour sincère et simple, puisque Esméralda ne lui a rien demandé après la tentative de viol, non Esméralda n'a pas juste envie de Régina, elle l'aime tout simplement et fortement

...;

Comme l'avait prévu Phebus, personnes ne voit Régina et Esméralda pendant toute la journée. Emma rentre chez elle avec sa mère et Fleur alors que la nuit commence à tomber. En entrant dans l'appartement, elle sourit en voyant Momo et Phebus assis au bar avec son père, Henri et Hook.

-Salut, dit Emma. Esméralda n'est pas avec vous.

-Non, elle est avec Régina, dit Phebus.

-Tais toi, dit Momo.

-Beurk, dit Henri.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris pas besoin de nous faire un dessin, dit Fleur.

-Alors l'entraînement avec le crocodile, ça se passe bien ?

-Oui, et puis j'ai moins de difficulté à envoyer une attaque sur Rumple que sur Régina ou Esméralda, répond Emma.

-M'man, soupire Henri.

-Quoi, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, c'est lui qui me dit de l'attaquer, j'exécute juste ses ordres, répond Emma en souriant. Et rassures toi, il ne me facilite pas les choses.

-Je t'aime love, dit Hook alors que le portable de Momo sonne.

-C'est maman, elle dit qu'elle mange en tête à tête avant Régina et qu'elles ne viendront pas manger avec nous, dit Momo en lisant le message.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles ne fassent que manger, dit Phebus.

-Je te jure que si tu reparles de ça, je te jette à travers la fenêtre, dit Momo en regardant méchamment son ami.

-Pas avant que je n'ouvres la fenêtre, dit Snow.

-Maman, dit Emma en regardant sa mère avec de gros yeux.

-Quoi ? Je suis super heureuse que Régina et Esméralda se soient trouvé, mais je ne veux pas qu'on fasse des illusions sur ce qu'elles font en tête à tête. Est ce que moi je te raconte mes nuits de folies avec ton père ?

-Non, et je ne veux absolument rien savoir, dit Emma en levant les mains devant elle pour faire taire sa mère.

-Pour Momo et Henri je comprends qu'ils ne veulent pas entendre cela, car ce sont leur mère, mais vous, pourquoi ? Demande Phebus.

-Esméralda est ma marraine et Régina est la femme qui m'a élevé, dit Snow. Même si elle a tenté de me tuer, elle a été mon seul modèle féminin pendant mon enfance et mon adolescence et je l'a considère presque comme une mère. Enfin bref, vous avez fait quoi à manger messieurs ?

-Pâtes à la bolognaise, dit David pour aider sa femme à changer de conversation.

...

Pendant ce temps, Régina se réveille dans les bras d'Esméralda, elle est complètement nue et ressent un léger vent froid. Elle voit que la fenêtre est ouverte et sort doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller Esméralda. Elle passe un peignoir et ferme la fenêtre avant de regarder rapidement à travers. Elle ne voit personne sauf la lune qui est pleine. Elle descend doucement dans la cuisine et se sert un grand verre d'eau avant d'ouvrir le frigo pour grignoter quelque chose. Puis elle voit une lumière venant de sous la porte de la bibliothèque, elle se dirige doucement vers la porte et l'ouvre, mais elle ne voit personne, sauf une boule en cristal qui clignote. Elle s'en approche et pose doucement sa main dessus. Un visage flou apparaît.

-Bonsoir Régina, dit une voix d'homme d'un certain âge.

-Bonsoir, qui êtes vous ? Demande Régina.

-Je suis le magicien, je voulais parler à Esméralda pour savoir où en était la mission qu'elle a donné à son fils.

-Il cherche encore, dit Régina. Ils n'ont pas trouvé la malédiction et...

-Et ils ne s'y mettent pas à cent pour cent, je sais, dit le magicien dont la voix à l'air amusé. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de vivre normalement.

-Vous n'êtes pas en colère contre eux ?

-Non, je ne suis pas le demandeur de cette mission de toute manière.

-Pardon, mais Esméralda a dit que...

-Que je voulais que vous retourniez dans votre monde, c'est vrai, mais je sais que si tout le monde s'y met, vous pourriez rentrer chez vous sans aucune aide, c'est Esméralda qui a trouvé cette idée pour punir son fils.

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Elle avait besoin d'une excuse pour vérifier quelque chose, dit le magicien.

-Pourriez vous me dire quoi ?

-Esméralda ne connaissait pas l'amour, pas l'amour qu'on ressent pour sa famille ou pour ses amis, non, l'amour qu'on ressent pour un autre être, elle voulait vérifier ses sentiments envers une personne vivant à Storybrook.

-Oh... soupire Régina en rougissant un peu.

-Je pense que je suis face à cette personne, dit le magicien.

-Je l'espère, répond Régina.

-Bien, alors si tout le monde va bien, je vais continuer de faire mon travail.

-Attendez, dit Régina. Pensez vous que Esméralda reparte en mission rapidement ?

-Je n'ai jamais obligé Esméralda à faire quoique ce soit, elle m'a proposé son aide il y a de cela bien longtemps et j'ai accepté, mais si un jour, elle souhaite arrêter ou ralentir, il n'y a aucun soucis, il faut juste que quelqu'un lui donne une bonne raison. Bonne nuit Régina, dit le magicien en disparaissant de la sphère.

Régina retourne dans la chambre et voit Esméralda toujours endormi dans le lit. Régina s'allonge face à sa compagne et la regarde dormir.

-Il faut que je trouve une bonne raison pour qu'elle reste avec moi, mais comment ? Se demande Régina dans sa tête. Puis elle laisse le sommeil l'envahir et s'endort. Ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseille ?

 **Voilà la suite, alors quelques idées de bonnes raison pour que Esméralda arrête les missions ?**

 **Je souhaite remercié les personnes qui me suive et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour savoir ce que vous penser de cette fiction ou seulement de ce chapitre. Toutes critiques sont bonnes à prendre.**


	23. Chapter 23

chapitre 23

Régina se réveille avant que le soleil ne se montre totalement, elle descend dans la cuisine et prépare un petit déjeuner, avec pancake, jus d'orange et café qu'elle met sur un plateau. Elle croise Quasimodo dans les escaliers et ce dernier lui sourit.

"Bonjour Régina.

-Bonjour, j'ai laissé des pancakes sur la table de la cuisine si vous avez faim.

-Merci, répond Quasimodo en descendant l'escalier.

Quand Régina entre dans la chambre, elle sourit en voyant Esméralda toujours endormi. Le maire pose le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'allonge à côté d'Esméralda pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle sourit en sentant la main d'Esméralda se poser sur son corps et commencer à la caresser.

"J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, soupire Régina alors que les caresse d'Esméralda se font de plus en plus pressante.

-Merci, dit Esméralda en mettant son visage dans le cou de Régina pour le couvrir de baisés brulant.

Régina laisse échapper un soupire de bien être alors qu'Esméralda s'allonge sur elle afin de couvrir son corps avec le siens. Esméralda retire rapidement le peignoir de Régina, que cette dernière a enfilé avant de descendre dans la cuisine, afin d'avoir un accès direct à sa peau. Régina met ses mains dans les cheveux d'Esméralda alors que cette dernière ne descende au niveau de ses seins pour les embrasser.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et Esméralda grogne entre les seins de Régina qui ne se retiens pas de rire.

"C'est qui? demande sèchement Esméralda.

-Emma et Henri, répond la blonde de l'autre côté de la porte. On a vu Quasimodo et il nous a dit que vous étiez surement en train de prendre votre petit déjeuner.

-Super, soupire Esméralda en se levant pour enfilé rapidement un pyjama.

-Ouvres leur, dit Régina en souriant à Esméralda. On remettra ça après leur départ.

-j'y compte bien, dit Esméralda alors que Régina fonce en direction de la salle de bain.

-Salut, dit Emma quand Esméralda ouvre la porte.

-Où est Henri? demande Esméralda.

-En bas avec Quasimodo, je me suis dit que j'avais plus de chance que tu m'ouvres la porte si je te disait qu'il y avait Henri avec moi.

-J'ai surtout fait l'effort d'enfiler quelque chose, dit Esméralda. Tu nous a dérangé en pleine séance de réveille...

-Je ne veux rien savoir, dit Emma.

-Dommage, ça aurait été une belle vengeance pour cette interruption, dit Esméralda.

-Où est mon fils? demande Régina habillée en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Dans la cuisine avec le mien, répond Esméralda. Emma avait peur que nous la laissions dehors pendant que nous faisions notre séance de gym matinale et je pense que si elle serait arrivé quelques secondes plus tard, seule ou avec Henri, je l'aurais envoyé balader.

-C'est sûr, dit Régina en jouant le jeu d'Esméralda quand elle voit que ce récit met mal à l'aise la jeune blonde. Vous auriez juste entendu mes cris de plaisirs.

-Je suis désolée, je vous promets, mais s'il vous plait arrêter de parler de ça, Henri veut vous parler, dit Emma pour faire taire les deux femmes.

-Et bien descendons, dit Esméralda en prenant le plateau pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec son fils dans la cuisine.

-Je suis heureuse que vous ayez appris à frapper au porte, dit Régina en passant à côté d'Emma.

-Pas plus que moi, répond Emma en suivant Régina dans les escaliers.

Henri est surpris en voyant Emma arrivé rouge comme une tomate alors que Régina à l'air reposé et que Esméralda à l'air un peu énervée.

"Bonjour messieurs, dit Esméralda en s'asseyant à table avec son plateau.

-Tu n'as rien manger? demande Quasimodo alors qu'il voit sa mère se servir une tasse de café.

-Nous n'étions pas en train de manger quand Emma nous a dérangé, dit Esméralda.

-Beurk, dit Henri.

-Bonjour mon chéri, dit Régina en embrassant la tête d'Henri avant de s'assoir à côté de lui. Tu voulais nous parler de quelques chose.

-Oui, je voulais savoir si tu n'avais rien trouver dans le carnet noir que j'ai trouvé au manoir? demande Henri. quelque chose qui aurait pu nous aidé à retourné dans la forêt enchantée.

-Quel carnet? demande Esméralda.

-Je voulais t'en parler hier mais nous avons été pas mal occupé, dit Régina en posant sa main sur la cuisse d'Esméralda. Enfin bref, hier, Henri et moi sommes allé au manoir et Henri à trouvé un carnet noir qui appartenait à Frollo. Je vais le chercher.

-Où en êtes vous dans la mission? demande Esméralda.

-Nulle part, répond Quasimodo. On a suivit toute les piste et on a rien trouvé. Mais je ne perd pas espoir.

-Il a disparut, dit Régina.

-Quoi? demande Henri.

-Je l'ai mis dans mon sac et il n'y ai plus.

-Nous devons le retrouver, c'était notre seul piste, dit Henri.

-Qui aurait pu entrer dans le manoir cette nuit? demande Esméralda. Est ce que quelqu'un vous a vu hier?

-Je ne pense pas, mais il y avait Phébus en train de faire sa ronde, peut-être qu'il a vu quelqu'un. Nous devons allé le voir, dit Henri.

-Il est chez Maléfique, allons le voir toute de suite, dit Quasimodo en se levant suivi par Henri.

-Je vais me préparer, je veux savoir qui est entré dans le manoir, dit Esméralda en sortant de la cuisine.

-Vous avez menti, dit Emma en regardant Régina.

-Taisez vous, dit Régina en sortant de la cuisine et en laissant Emma seule.

.../

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arrive, Emma est dans le restaurant. Elle regarde son assiette sans y touché.

-Qu'y a t il ma chérie? demande snow en voyant sa fille pensive.

-Je ne sais pas, je crois que Régina n'a pas envie de rentrer dans la forêt enchantée, explique Emma.

-Pourquoi dis tu cela? demande Snow.

-Ce matin Henri avait une idée avec un carnet et Régina a dit qu'elle l'avait perdu, mais elle a menti, raconte Emma.

-Tu en es sûre? demande Snow.

-Oui, dit Emma.

-On peut le comprendre, dit David.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? demande Snow.

-Si nous rentrons chez nous, la mission sera fini et Régina a peut être peur de perdre Esméralda, dit David.

-Je ne comprend pas, dit Emma. pourquoi dis tu cela?

-Quand la mission sera fini, le magicien en aura surement une nouvelle et qui te dis qu'elle se passera dans la forêt enchanté, de plus Emma l'a dit elle même, Esméralda a peur de s'engager. Si elle accepte la mission, elle laissera Régina et cette dernière se retrouvera encore seule.

-Je dois allez leur parler, dit Emma en se levant.

-Aux deux en même temps? demande Snow.

-Non, je vais déjà parler à Régina, même si je suis sûr qu'elle va m'envoyer balader, il faut que je comprenne pourquoi elle ne parle pas à Esméralda.

-Bonne chance, dit David en regardant sa fille sortir du restaurant.

En sortant du restaurant, Emma aperçoit Esméralda entrée dans la boutique de Rumple, depuis le combat contre Frollo, ce dernier à regagner le droit de reprendre sa boutique et de revivre en ville. Il essaye de retrouver l'amour de Belle qui s'est installé à l'hôtel de Granny. Si Esméralda est avec Rumple alors Régina est seule. Emma ferme les yeux et se concentre sur le maire. Elle disparait et réapparait devant le tombeau de Régina. Elle souffle un grand coup avant de rentrer. Régina est assise dans son tombeau en train de lire un petit carnet noir.

-Je croyais que vous l'aviez perdu, dit Emma.

-Je viens de le retrouver, dit Régina.

-Vous mentez encore, dit Emma. Si vous voulez que Esméralda reste avec vous, vous n'avez qu'à lui dire directement.

-Non, elle fuira encore plus vite, dit Régina. Le magicien me l'a dit, il me faut juste du temps pour la convaincre de rester avec moi.

-Bien, dit Emma. et pour le carnet on fait quoi?

-Il n'y a rien dedans qui pourrait aidé Quasimodo, dit Régina en rendant le carnet à Emma.

-Que dois je en faire? demande Emma. Je ne vais pas dire que je l'ai trouvé par terre.

-Non, mais moi si, dit Régina en reprenant le carnet. J'ai retrouvé Esméralda prèt du ponton, je vais dire que j'ai refait le chemin et que je l'ai retrouvé, comme ça Esméralda arrêtera de chercher qui a pu entrer dans la maison en pleine nuit.

-Si vous le dîtes, dit Emma.

-Maintenant il faut que je trouve une solution pour arrêter pour expliquer à Henri que je ne peux plus l'aider, dit Régina en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Mais il risque de m'en vouloir.

-Sauf si on dit qu'on a vu une créature suspect au alentour de la ville, dit Emma.

-Vous seriez prête à mentir à notre fils pour m'aider, dit Régina.

-Bien sûr, dit Emma.

-Mais Esméralda voudra également savoir qui est cette créature, et elle va vite comprendre que c'est un mensonge, dit Régina. Et elle risque de m'en vouloir.

-Sauf si vous lui parler de vos peurs, dit Emma.

-Mais elle va fuir, dit Régina.

-On peut également demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui?

-Henri et Quasimodo, ils comprendrons, propose Emma.

-Non, Esméralda arrive à lire dans les pensées de son fils et Henri risque d'en parler avec Quasimodo.

-Beau papa alors, propose Emma;

-Pardon?

-Rumple, il aime réellement Esméralda, il nous l'a prouvé plus d'une fois et il fera tout pour ne pas perdre un autre enfants. Enfin le ténébreux voudra sûrement aidé sa fille.

-Que va t il nous demandé en échange?

-Aucune idée, allons lui demandé.

-Bien, soupire Régina.

Les deux femmes retournent en ville et après avoir vérifier que Esméralda ne soit plus dans la boutique d'antiquité, elles entrent dans cette dernière pour parler à Rumple et le ténébreux accepte de les aider à garder Esméralda auprès d'eux. Le trio décide de créer une créature magique pour laisser le temps à Régina de convaincre Esméralda à rester auprès d'elle dans ce monde, puis dans la forêt enchantée.


	24. Chapter 24

chapitre 24

 **Désolé pour le retard mais voià enfin la suite de ma fiction. Bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

le lendemain, plusieurs rumeurs se promènent dans la ville. Plusieurs personnes jurent avoir vu une immense créature se promener dans les bois et près de la ville. Cette créature est complètement noire, avec de gros yeux rouge et d'immense dents.

Toutes les personnes armées de la ville recherchent la créature en ville et dans la forêt après avoir vérifier que ce n'était ni Lili, ni Maléfique qui s'étaient promené dans la ville sous leur forme reptilienne, mais ce n'était aucune des deux, qui ont un alibi.

"C'est bizarre qu'on ne trouve pas cette créature, dit David qui es assis au restaurant avec Snow et Esméralda pour faire une pause afin de manger.

-Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas une fausse rumeur? demande Snow qui est resté avec son fils toute la journée et n'a pas pu participé au recherche.

-Non, certains témoignages viennent de personnes sûre, répond David. En plus, les traces de pattes et de griffe que nous avons trouver dans la forêt nous prouve que cette créature c'est bien promené près de notre ville cette nuit.

-Et elle n'aurait pas pu sortir du champs de protection? demande Ruby en reservant du café au trio.

-Impossible, elle aurait mis fin a ses jours, dit David.

-Une créature aussi grande ne peut pas disparaître ainsi, dit Snow. C'est impossible.

-Ou pas," dit soudain Esméralda qui est restée muette pendant toute la conversation. Puis elle disparait sous les yeux surpris du couple charming, juste avant que Régina et Emma ne rentrent à leur tour dans le restaurant après avoir fait leur inspection, bien qu'elles se soient plus promener qu'autre chose.

-Esméralda n'est pas avec vous? demande Régina à David.

-Si, elle vient de partir, répond David.

-Nous ne l'avons pas vu sortir, dit Emma alors que sa mère la fixe.

-Elle a disparut, répond David.

-Elle a compris, dit Snow.

-Compris quoi? demande Emma et David en même temps.

-Elle est parti demandé des exlications à une personne et j'espère pour vous que vous n'y êtes pour rien dans tout ce bazar, car quelque soit la personne qui a fait ça, Esméralda va réussir à obtenir des aveux, dit Snow en regardant tour à tour sa fille et Régina.

-Tout est de ma faute, dit Régina. Je voulais du temps pour convaincre Esméralda de rester auprès de moi après notre retour dans la forêt enchanté.

-Et pourquoi ne pas lui parler, demande David choqué de cet aveu.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, soupire Snow à la place de Régina.

-Pardon? demande David.

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, c'est ma marraine et je veux la garder auprès de moi. Si j'étais encore une enfant je serai capable de me rouler par terre et de hurler pour qu'elle reste, mais ce n'est pas en fessant une crise ou du chantage qu'on obtiens quelque chose d'Esméralda, je suis bien placer pour le savoir, dit Snow.

-Peut être qu'elle a changer depuis que tu est une enfant, dit David.

-C'est peut être vrai, mais ses missions lui tiennent tellement à coeur que je suis sûre qu'elle partira dès qu'elle aura une nouvelle mission, dit Régina.

-Peut être que la prochaine mission sera dans la forêt enchanté, propose Snow.

-Et la suivante? demande Régina. Je ne veux plus rester chez moi en attendant que Esméralda ne rentre blessé ou que quelqu'un m'annonce sa mort. Je veux une fin heureuse avec Esméralda.

-Régina, attendez, dit Emma alors que Régina ne sorte du restaurant en fessant claquer la porte.

-Je vais parler à Esméralda, dit Snow en donnant Neal à David.

-Tu ne dois pas parler pour Régina, dit David.

-Je vais parler pour moi, qui a créer la créature? demande Snow à Emma.

-Rumple, souffle Emma.

-Bien, comme il n'y a plus de danger, David tu t'occuopes de Neal, il y a tous ce qu'il faut dans l'appartement. Je vais voir ma marraine."

Sur ces mots, Snow quitte le restaurant en laissant le père et la fille mal à l'aise en sachant que certaine personnes ont entendu ou plutot écouté leur conersation. Emma sait qu'elle va devoir leur donner des explications, mais elle sait aussi que David restera à ses coté pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, même la sauveuse.

...

Pendant ce temps, au magasin d'antiquité, Esméralda et Rumple sont en pleine dscution.

"Pourquoi as tu fais ça? demande Esméralda.

-C'est un service qu'on m'a demandé, répond calmement Rumple.

-Je veux savoir qui et pourquoi?

-Je ne dirais rien, dit Rumple.

-Dis ce que tu sais, dit Esméralda en se rapprochant dangeureusement de Rumple.

-Esméralda, arrêtes, dit Snow qui vient de rentrer dans la boutique.

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires, dit Esméralda. Rentres chez toi.

-Si, je sais pourquoi Rumple à créer cette créature avant de la faire disparaitre et je suis d'acccord avec ça.

-Et pourquoi? demande Esméralda en regardant Snow, mais la sorcière se calme en voyant sa filleule qui a les larmes au yeux.

-Certaines personnes ici ont peur que tu ne disparaisses après notre retour dans la forêt enchantée et je fais parti de ces personnes. Je veux de garder auprès de moi, je veux que Neal te connaisse et grandisse avec toi à ses coté, comme moi. Quasimodo n'ose pas te le dire, mais il en a marre de ses missions, cependant il n'a pas envie de te laisser seule et c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrêtera jamais tant que tu continueras...

-Snow... l'interromps Esméralda.

-J'ai pas fini! Crie Snow. Fleur et Phebus aussi ne veulent plus partir en mission, tu leur a laissé leur liberté quand tu es parti seule, mais ils n'en ont pas profité, car ils tiennent tous à toi et ils s'inquiétaient tout le temps pour toi. Et je ne parle pas des autres qui veulent que tu restes. Henri, Emma, Régina.

-Tu as fini? demande Esméralda après que Sno se soit tu.

-Oui, dit Snow.

-Parfait, dit Esméralda. On se voit plus tard.

-Esméralda attends, dit Snow mais sa marraine à déjà disparut.

-Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez convaincu, mais c'est la première fois que je l'a vois écouter une personne aussi longtemps sans rien dire, dit rumple.

-J'espère que je ne l'ai pas énervé et qu'elle ne va pas partir, soupire Snow.

-Vous avez peur que Régina se venge sur vous? demande Rumple.

-Non, je veux qu'elles aient leur fin heureuse toutes les deux ensemble, et je pense que vous savez aussi, qu'Esméralda ne l'aura qu'avec Régina. L'avez vous vu ces derniers temps?

-Oui, elle sourit comme elle ne l'a pas fait depuis longtemps et elle est zen, si je peux dire ça comme ça, répond Rumple. Maintenant espérons qu'elle est compris que son bonheur et aussi important que ses missions.

-Espérons le," répète Snow dans un soupire.

...

Régina est dans la chambre d'Esméralda, elle fait les cent pas en attendant Esméralda qui ne tarde pas a apparaître devant elle.

-C'est toi qui a demandé à Rumple de créer une créature, dit Esméralda. Pourquoi?

-Je voulais arrêter d'aider Henri pour retrouvé la malédiction, afin que tu restes ici plus longtemps, avoue Régina. Je ne voulais pas donner d'explication à Henri et l'apparition d'une créature me donnait une bonne excuse.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé?

-J'avais peur que tu me fui, que tu fuisse notre bonheur. Je t'aime et je n'ai pas envie que tu partes loin de moi.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, cela m'aurai éviter que je ne mente à beaucoup de personne.

-de quoi tu parles?

-De ça, répond Esméralda en s'approchant de son étagère pour prendre une petite boite en boite qu'elle tend à Régina.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Ouvres la, répond Esméralda en souriant à Régina qui ouvre la boite pour en sortir un petit parchemin.

-La malédiction, mais comment... Pourquoi est elle ici?

-Je ne voulais pas partir, dit Esméralda. Alors j'ai trouvé la malédiction avant quasimodo et je l'ai caché ici. Le temps de réfléhir.

-De réféchir à quoi? demande Régina sans regarder Esméralda.

-Si je voulais arrêter les missions pour rester à tes cotés et puis tu viens de me donner le meilleur arguments, dit Esméralda.

-Lequel? demande Régina avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Ton amour, notre amour et je pense que nous pouvons retourner ensemble dans la forêt enchantée.

-Tu resteras avec moi? demande Régina en regardant Esméralda.

-Oui, jusqu'à la fin, dit Esméralda.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi," répond Esméralda avant d'embrasser Régina.

...

Le soir même, les deux femmes disent à tout les habitants qu'elles ont retrouvé la malédiction et avec l'accord de toute la population, Régina brise la malédiction le soir même pour permettre à tous les habitants de Storybrook d'avoir leur fin heureuse dans la forêt enchanté.

 **Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire un saut dans le futur ou pas. Laissez moi une review pour me dire si vous êtes pour ou contre la suite dans le futur pour cette fiction, qui ne sera pas le même que l'autre rassurez vous.**


End file.
